L'après Virginie
by Maia Calista
Summary: [Fiction écrite en 20010/ ré édition 2016] Suite au départ de Virginie, Céline décide de tout plaquer pour aller vivre a Paris. Malheureusement, elle est victime d'un accident de voiture et deviens amnésique. Pendant ce temps, Virginie vit tranquillement en Espagne, jusqu'au jour ou sa coloc prévoit d'aller visiter Paris pour les vacances... [Célinie] COMPLÈTE
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

En faisant le tri dans mes clés USB j'ai retrouvé cette vieille fiction que j'avais écrite et finie en 2009/2010, étant donné qu'il y a peu de fiction sur PBLV je me suis dit pourquoi pas? Bon ce n'est pas du grand art et je n'ai toujours pas de Beta. Donc désolée pour les fautes ou pour les problèmes de syntaxes ect. J'ai essayé de modifier un peu certains passages que je trouvais pas terrible. Mais dans l'ensemble, la fiction est postée tel qu'elle était a son début. J'essaye de publier les chapitres rapidement, ça ne devrait pas être très long vu que je ne dois que les relire pour corriger.

J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Prologue**  
 **L'après Virginie...**

Cela faisait six mois, 2 semaines, 5 jours et quelques heures qu'elles s'étaient quittés... Depuis, Céline y pensait sans cesse...Comment ne pas oublier? A cause de son père elle avait fichu en l'air sa seule relation amoureuse stable. La seule où elle se sentait bien, avec qui elle avait la tête remplie de projets. Et tout ça avait été stoppé par une seule personne : son père... Elle s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir suivit encore aveuglément, de lui avoir encore fait confiance alors qu'en réalité il ne faisait que mentir et magouiller, encore et toujours. Pour ne pas changer...

Elle aurait dû se douter, elle aurait du être neutre. Ne prendre aucuns partis. Seulement voila, elle avait choisi "son camp" et a cause de l'amour qu'elle portait à son père, a cause de la confiance aveugle qu'elle lui donnait et du fait qu'elle veuille toujours bien faire a ses yeux, elle en avait payé le prix fort.

Suite à sa rupture elle n'avait pas pu continuer sa vie comme si de rien était. Elle s'était mise en arrêt maladie au départ, le souvenir de Virginie était partout dans l'entreprise et elle n'avait pas le courage de faire face à tous ces vieux souvenirs. Après tout c'était grâce au travail qu'elles s'étaient rencontrés.

Finalement, elle avait tout plaqué. Elle était dégoûtée. Elle avait passée plus d'une dizaines d'années de sa vie à vouloir montrer à son père qu'il pouvait être fière d'elle, 10 ans de sa vie à remonter pierre après pierre Phénicie a chaque fois que ce dernier, ou Vincent, la démolissait, salissait son image. Dix ans pour quoi? pour rien. Elle en avait marre, il fallait qu'elle vive sa vie! Qu'elle s'éloigne de son père et de ses idées néfastes. De Vincent aussi. Et ce n'était pas en travaillant avec eux que ça allait changer.

Alors, au lieu de remettre Phénicie dans le droit chemin comme elle le faisait souvent, elle avait démissionné, vendu son appartement et avait quitté la ville. De toute façon elle ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre à Marseille, cette ville qui ne faisait que lui rappeler Virginie. Cette dernière avait, d'ailleurs, démissionné de force et était partie sans donner de nouvelle

N'ayant plus aucunes attaches sur Marseille Céline décida de partir loin... Elle se réfugia alors à Paris. Elle savait que cette grande ville pouvait la protéger de son père, cette multitude d'habitants ce flux constant de passants dans les rues. Elle avait pris un aller simple pour la ville qu'on surnomait pourtant "la ville des amoureux".

Aujourd'hui toute cette histoire datait de plus de 6 mois. Céline s'était adossée sur une barrière de la butte Montmartre, de la, elle voyait toute la ville. Elle aimait cet endroit, elle y avait ces petites habitudes. Mais a chaque fois qu'elle se posait la, qu'elle regardait ce paysage. Elle repensait aussi a Virginie. C'était le seul moment de la journée ou elle laissait aller son esprit et repensait au passé... Même si elle devait oublier pour avancer. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours faire semblant.

Plusieurs de ses collègues avait tenté de l'inviter dans des dîner mondains afin que cette dernière puisse s'abandonner dans les bras d'un homme, mais rien. Elle restait de marbre fasse a ces courtisans. Seule l'image de Virginie hantait son esprit et ça, aucun homme ne pouvait l'effacer.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se rendait chez elle après une lourde journée de boulot un incident changea le cour de sa vie... Céline avait pris l'habitude, comme de nombreux parisiens, à se faufiler ci et la entre la foule. En cette soirée de décembre la nuit avait pointé rapidement son nez, il était à peine 6 heures du soir et on se serait cru en plein milieu de la nuit.

Elle avait laissé ses affaires au bureau, son plus gros dossier venait d'être bouclé et elle avait envie d'une soirée au calme pour une fois. Aucuns dossiers à emporter, ce qui était rare, elle avait donc sur elle juste ses clés et son portable.

Elle slalomait entre les passants comme à son accoutumé. Elle avait pris le plis des parisiens. Marchant entre la route et le trottoir. Pour une fois qu'elle allait être tranquille ce soir, elle n'allait quand même pas perdre son temps sur le trajet!

Puis, d'un seul coup, avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, une voiture doubla à droite venant ainsi légèrement frôler le trottoir, à ce moment la Céline dépassa par la route une piétonne avec sa poussette. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant arriver a quelques centimètre d'elle, une voiture qui devait sûrement aller a 50 km/h. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, ce fut le trou noir. Un passant se fit légèrement agripper le bras et son attaché-case vola et s'ouvrit dans les airs.

Les passant purent apercevoir des papiers voler de partout, se posant ci et là entre le trottoir et la route. La voiture avait filé, personne n'eut le temps de noter la plaque d'immatriculation. Tout c'était déroulé en quelques secondes, tout avait été si rapide. La personne avec sa poussette sortit son portable tout en regarda la jeune blonde allongée au sol. Elle tapa instinctivement le 18.  
Céline était en plein milieu de la voie, les yeux clos... Elle semblait dormir mais ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant se firent plus foncés. Un passant s'approcha d'elle, il aperçut le long de son visage, un filet de sang qui coulait...  
Pendant que certains passant se mobilisait pour la belle blonde, d'autre regardaient les affaires de cette dernière suivre le courant de l'eau le long du trottoir...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1  
Souvenirs perdus...

 _...Pendant que certains passant se mobilisaient pour la belle blonde, d'autre regardaient les affaires de cette dernière suivre le courant de l'eau le long du trottoir... Elle fut amenée à l'hôpital par les pompiers... Cette dernière tomba dans le coma quelques heures plus tard..._

 **Paris 2 Décembre 2009**

Céline était à présent sur un lit d'hôpital, les yeux toujours clos. Une infirmière remplaçait la perfusion vide, tout en vérifiant son état. Tout semblait normal. Le coma dans lequel elle était plongée stagnait. Rien de pire, rien de meilleur. Dans l'hôpital elle est était surnommée Jane Doe. Toutes ses affaires avait été récupéré mais, ce n'était que des babioles : clefs, portable inutilisable à cause de la chute qu'elle avait faite, quelques papiers ou était griffonné des heures et des lieu de rendez vous. Rien de très important. Rien qui ne pouvait lui donner une identitée. Personne ne la connaissait, personne n'était venue la réclamer. Céline avait coupé les ponts avec toute sa famille, et lors de son accident elle avait perdu la moitié de ses affaires.

Personne n'était allé chercher plus loin... Personne n'avait voulu faire de recherche sur "La femme sans nom". Les seules choses qu'il connaissait était d'un point de vu médical : son groupe sanguin, diverses petites intervention chirurgicale qu'elle avait reçut, comme l'appendicite, quelques cicatrices ect...  
Cela faisait quelques jours a peine qu'elle était la et elle semblait ne jamais vouloir sortir de son coma. Comme si elle ne voulait pas, comme si elle préférait rester dans ce sommeil profond... Les jours passait et personne ne venait lui rendre visite. sa chambre était plongée dans un silence complet. A part l'intervention de quelques infirmière pour vérifier si tout allait bien, rien, pas d'amis, pas de famille , personne ne venait la voir.

 **Barcelone quelques jours plus tôt**

Virginie sorti du bar tout sourire bras dessus bras dessous avec une de ses collègues. Elle riait tout en lui lançant ces quelques mots

 **\- Sacrée soirée! On va etre fraîche demain!**  
 **\- Tu vas me dire que tu tiens pas l'alcool**? lança sa collègue sur un ton enjoué, **Vu le nombre de cuites qu'on s'est tapées depuis ton arrivée...**

Beatriz riait, l'effet de l'alcool aidait beaucoup. Elle regarda un des jeunes hommes qui s'avança vers elle et chuchota a Virginie.

- **Tu m'excuse... je crois bien que j'ai une touche avec lui... Depuis le début de la soirée il n'a pas arrêté de me fixer.**  
 **\- Vas y** répondit Virginie en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle regarda sa collègue s'en aller. Après l'avoir vu partir avec l'homme en question elle tourna les talon et partit en sens inverse.

Il faisait nuit, les lampadaires de la ville éclairaient faiblement les ruelles de Barcelone. Virginie se dirigea instinctivement vers la plage... Elle enleva ses chaussures et marcha sur le sable encore humide. Une brise légère fit virevolter ses boucles brunes, elle se tourna alors vers la mer et regarda l'horizon. Dans cette masse noir elle pouvait voir au loin des point briller, ces petits point semblaient danser sur l'eau. Elle sourit face à ce spectacle féérique.

A cet instant, elle repensa à Céline. Ce spectacle lui aurait surement plus. Elle soupira. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle pense, son esprit se tournait toujours vers Céline. Céline. La seule femme qui avait vraiment compté dans sa vie, la seule femme avec qui, elle avait eut un projet fou, avec qui elle n'aurait jamais pu dépasser autant les limites. Un amour fou, un amour le vrai, un amour pur…

Elle regarda sa montre avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer chez elle, le lendemain elle se levait tôt il ne fallait pas trop qu'elle s'attarde. Tout en se tournant vers la ville elle se sentit soudainement mal. Comme si on lui arrachait son cœur, comme si il s'était arrêté de battre... comme pour lui dire qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle s'assit sur le sable humide tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle respira un grand coup, elle avait la tête qui tournait et un mal de tête épouvantable. Puis son mal cessa d'un coup. Elle mit cet état sur le compte de l'alcool, bien sûr quoi d'autre?

Elle regarda sa montre : 23h. Elle soupira tout en essayant de se relever. Elle eut un petit étourdissement mais rien de bien méchant par rapport à ce qu'elle avait eu juste avant. Puis elle enfila ses chaussures et rentra enfin chez elle.

Tout en marchant dans les rues de Barcelone, elle se remémora sa dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Céline.

* * *

Marseille 20 Mai 2009

 _Virginie avait donné sa démission à contre coeur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix. Vincent lui avait demandé de démissionner de son plein gré ou alors il la licencierait. Sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifierait pour ses futurs patrons, elle avait opté pour le plus bénéfique. Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec les prud'homme, elle n'en avait plus la force._

 _Elle sortait tout juste de Phénicie, elle était dégoutée. Tout était en train de s'écrouler. Sa vie sentimentale tout comme sa vie professionnelle. Elle marchait dans les rues de Marseille le coeur lourd. Elle avait dit a Céline que tout était fini, qu'elle préférait en rester la. Tout ça a cause de Charles Frémont, il avait enfin réussi, lui qui avait tout fait pour les séparer. Jusqu'à présent c'était elles qui avait gagné. Qui aurait pu croire que l'une des ses magouilles passé aurait été l'élément déclencheur de leur rupture. Si il l'avait su, il l'aurait probablement fait plus tot._

 _Virginie pouvait comprendre que Céline soutenait son père. Mais avec un tel acharnement, là, elle ne comprenait pas. Sans compter que Céline jurait presque de l'innocence de Charles, venant même à accuser sa compagne…_

 _Virginie avait du mal à cohabiter avec ce père bien trop présent a son goût. Pourtant le sien n'était pas mal non plus dans le genre, mais contrairement à Céline, Virginie savait dire non. Céline, elle, avait toujours du mal. Face à Charles, elle redevenait une petite fille._

 _Virginie avait fini par comprendre que Céline avait un besoin vital de se savoir dans l'estime de son père. Son père lui devenait indispensable dans tout ce qu'elle faisait et ça Virginie le supportait de moins en moins. Lorsque l'histoire de la pollution et des fux éclata, il était trop tard. Elle avait pris sa décision, il fallait qu'elle coupe définitivement les ponts. Céline n'arriverait jamais à se défaire de l'emprise de son père, au grand dam de Virginie qui l'avait espéré tout ce temps._

 _Il était 2heures de l'apres midi, Virginie marchait d'un pas rapide vers son scooter pour rejoindre l'appart. Elle était tranquille parce qu'elle savait que personne ne serait la à ce moment là, même si au fond elle regrettait son geste. Partir en catimini n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire, mais il le fallait. Pour leur amour, pour ne pas qu'il se détériore encore plus, pour ne pas qu'il se transforme en haine. Pour ne pas que ça soit pire, pour garder une image positive de tout ça._

 _Elle avait fait ses valises, vider l'appart la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle pris sa valise tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au salon, puis elle referma la porte en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais ici... Que tout ce qu'elle voyait à cet instant précis ne serait que de simple souvenirs impalpables._

 _Elle avait posé ses affaires chez son père et y était resté quelques jours. Mais le fait d'être à Marseille, la sachant toute proche d'elle ne l'aidait pas à l'oublier. Virginie décida alors de partir, loin dans un autre pays pour se dépayser. Si elle voulait se reconstruire pleinement et il il le fallait, la seule solution était de partir ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à supporter cette douleur, pour ne pas avoir un pincement au cœur a chaque endroit qui lui rappelait Céline. Cette histoire l'avait fait grandir mais a cause de Charles Frémont il était en train de la démolir._

 _Elle avait eut tellement de projets avec Céline, des projets qu'elle n'avait plus espéré... Mais, au fur et a mesure, Virginie l'avait pressenti, le "début de la fin" pointa son nez. Virginie avait supporté beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. Tout d'abord le bébé, elle qui avait définitivement fait une croix dessus... Céline avait remué ce passé douloureux, elle y avait mis son petit grain de sable, pour parvenir à ses fins._

 _Au début Virginie avait vraiment été déplu par son comportement enfantin, comme si cette envie n'était qu'une lubie, sans que Céline ne fasse vraiment attention à elle, à son ressenti... Mais ça c'était tassé, elles avaient trouvé un compromis. Puis l'histoire avec Thomas... Pourtant Virginie le lui avait dit : Pas de père, il sera bien trop envahissant. Mais la blonde en avait encore fait à sa tête. Elle avait choisit Thomas. Aprioris tout aurait du bien se dérouler, mais au fur et à mesure, ce projet ne faisait que rapprocher Thomas et Céline tout en écartant toujours un peu plus Virginie._

 _Les voir tous les deux s'emballer pour ce projet lui avait bien montrer à quel point elle était insignifiante dans cette histoire d'enfant. Elle avait encore acquiescé et laisser faire. Bien sur ça avait été dur et quelques légères disputes avait pimenté cette décision hâtive que Céline avait prit elle même. Puis, la goute d'eau, LA dernière choses qui avait mis fin a leurs relation : le père de Céline._

* * *

 **Paris Juin 2010**  
Cela faisait 7 mois que l'état de Céline était stable. Sept mois qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir de son coma. Sept mois que cette chambre silencieuse, semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éveiller à la vie. Céline était plongé dans un sommeil qu'elle "contrôlait". Consciemment ou non.

Anaïs, une toute nouvelle interne, entra dans sa chambre pour lui changer sa perfusion... Alors qu'elle répétait les gestes qu'elle avait appris de ses supérieurs, la patiente convulsa. Elle était en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Anaïs se précipita dans la salle des infirmières. Ces dernières appelèrent un médecin qui se rendit, quelques minutes plus tard, sur les lieux. Tout était une question de timing. A une minutes près tout pouvait basculer. Il lui donna la dose suffisante et son cœur se calma. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, son pouls était moins rapide. Le médecin regarda l'écran quelques instants pour voir si elle ne rechutait pas. Rien. Tout était redevenu normal.

Toutes les infirmières quittèrent les lieux, à l'exception d'une : Anaïs. Cette dernière s'était attachée à cette patiente. Dès qu'elle était la, elle avait eu de multiples patients mais chacuns étaient repartis. Tous, un par un. Tous, sauf céline. La patiente qu'elle avait vu arriver 2 jours après son admission à l'hôpital Bichat. Elle s'était attachée à elle, elle avait suivi sa "progression" elle était la, matin et soir à son chevet. Elle révisait ses cours dans sa chambre. C'était la seule chambre calme de l'hôpital.  
Elle s'était attachée à cette patiente sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle lui avait inventé une vie ne sachant pas grand chose d'elle.

Anaïs était une jeune fille très timide, elle avait du mal a tisser des liens avec les personnes de son entourage. Malgré cette énorme timidité, Anaïs n'avait qu'une envie : aider les autres. Difficile avec un si gros défaut. mais Anaïs persistait, elle travail dur. C'était le genre de fille à passer ses soirées à bosser plutôt que de faire la fête avec ses amis. Le genre de fille un peu "hors du temps". Anaïs était une belle jeune fille brune avec de long cheveux fin qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille et une longue frange qu'elle plaçait toujours devant ses grands yeux vert pour se "cacher", comme pour se protéger en quelque sorte.

Elle jeta un regard sur sa patiente par dessus le livre qu'elle lisait. Rien, pas un geste, pas un soupir. Céline était toujours endormie sans vouloir se réveiller. Anaïs soupirait, pourquoi Céline ne voulait pas se réveiller?

Anais avait espéré au début qu'elle serait présente quand cette dernière se réveillerait, qu'elle pourrait enfin savoir et comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais le temps passait et elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Céline avait l'air de vouloir fuir la réalité, mais pourquoi? L'interne imagina toute sorte de choses qui aurait pu donner envie à sa patiente de dormir a jamais.

Pour Anaïs, Céline avait l'air d'être le genre de femme sûr d'elle, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, qui faisait fondre n'importe quel homme avec un regard. Un femme qui savait mélanger charme, classe tout en restant simple et discrète quand il fallait... Tout le contraire d'Anaïs, a part peut être pour la discrétion.

Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec, rongée par la fatigue de 38h de "non stop"... Elle le posa sur la table de chevet de la patiente comme elle le faisait depuis quelques jours. Depuis que Céline était là, elle avait pris ses petites habitudes. Ce n'était pas ses supérieurs qui allaient s'en plaindre. Tant qu'elle faisait son travail tout allait pour le mieux. De toute façon personne ne restait bien longtemps dans cette chambre, à part Anaïs.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte tout en jetant un dernier regard vers Céline. Cette dernière bougea légèrement sa main c'était très subtil, mais cela n'échappa pas à Anais, qui, s'approcha de la blonde tout en fermant la porte derrière elle. Était elle en train de se réveiller? Anais prit une chaise et s'assit aux côtés de sa patiente. Céline bougea encore une fois sa main, puis son bras, puis, elle ouvrit lentement un œil, puis un deuxième. Elle fixa les yeux verts qui la scrutait. Anais avait le sourire aux lèvres, seulement, la peur de savoir enfin à qui elle avait a faire, sa timidité ... Tout ça avait repris le dessus.

Tant que Céline dormait elle était sur de n'avoir aucuns jugements. Mais la, tout était différent. Son sourire s'effaça et ses grand yeux qui exprimaient de la joie jusqu'alors, se brouillèrent en laissant place une terreur infinie. En mois de quelques seconde elle s'éclipsa laissant Céline totalement déboussolée.

Ou était elle? que faisait elle ici? Pourquoi n'était elle pas chez elle? Alors qu'elle cherchait vainement des réponses a ses questions d'autres furent encore plus angoissantes. Ou était sa maison? Et comment était elle arrivée ici? Et surtout comment s'appelait elle? Elle ne se rappelait plus de rien, le seul souvenir qu'elle avait était ces yeux vert, ce regard chaleureux qui s'était assombri. Ce regard qu'elle venait de voir quelques minutes plus tôt. Avant tout ça, rien. Le trou noir...

* * *

 **Barcelone Juin 2010**

Virginie avait pris 2 mois de vacances avec sa collègue Beatriz. Elles s'entendaient à merveille, Béatriz rendait la vie plus simple, elle riait a toutes les blagues intelligentes ou non et son rire était plutôt communicatif, ses mots était toujours accompagnés d'une pointe d'humour qui faisait très souvent son effet. Bref, Virginie n'avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer. Grâce a Beatriz elle avait retrouvé le sourire.  
Béatriz était une Franco-Latino-Mexicaine. Elle avait toujours une pointe d'accent anglophone dans la voix lorsqu'elle parlait Français. Probablement parce qu'elle était allée dans un internat anglais et qu'elle avait vécu en Angleterre jusqu'à ses 25 ans.

Béatriz était une jeune femme au teint mat, cheveux bruns méchés roux grâce à quelques colorations, et avec une pointe de malice dans ses yeux bleu foncés. Béatriz était le genre de femme à tout prendre avec humour. Elle bossait dans une boite de BTP sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait vraiment la. Son père l'y avait poussé, et malgré son fort caractère elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut d'idée sur sa carrière, ce choix s'était proposé, elle l'avait prit. Pas de prise de tête sur un avenir douteux. C'était un chemin de facilité plus qu'autre chose.

Béatriz et Virginie cohabitait dans un appart en plein milieux de la ville, très près de la ou elles travaillaient. Elles vivaient avec le Béa : Tony. Un dragueur invétéré qui ramenait toujours ses conquêtes le soir.

En ce début de Juin, Virginie avait planifié des petites vacances tranquille au bord de mer un peu plus au sud de l'Espagne. Mais, deux jours avant le départ, Béatriz préféra partir en France. Virginie était plutôt contre, se remémorant Marseille et ses douloureux souvenirs avec Céline. Mais lorsque la latino lui expliqua que la seule chose qu'elle voulait voir en France était Paris, Virginie finit par céder. Ne se doutant pas un seul instant que Céline s'était "enfui" de Marseille pour Paris. Virginie avait pris le plis de Beatriz, sa coloc elle était comme ça : d'humeur changeante. Et toutes les vacances pouvait être bousculées la veille pour un petit caprice de Béa. A vrai dire, Virginie n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Bea s'était débrouillée pour prendre des billets pour Paris non remboursables. Virginie fut donc contrainte de la suivre dans sa "folie".

 **Barcelone fin Juin.**

Le mois de Juin s'étendait en longueur, il semblait ne jamais se finir. Virgnie regardait des enfants s'amuser dehors, elle vérifia sa montre, 17h. Elle soupira, elle avait passé plus de 2h enfermé. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour tenir si longtemps à l'intérieur par ce beau temps. Béatriz s'était échappée depuis plus d'une heure avec une excuse complètement bidon, Virginie le savait vu le clin d'œil qu'elle lui avait fait en partant. elle avait réussit a sortir plutôt tandis que Virginie restait inlassablement bloquée avec Mr Saez.

Mr Saez était du même genre que Chaumette, les magouilles en moins. Macho, dragueur invétéré il n'était pas du genre a se faire marcher dessus. Il montrait à tous la place importante qu'il avait tout en se vantant a qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait vraiment gagné cette place a la sueur de son front, qu'il avait du combattre pour en arriver la. Virginie n'aimait pas sa façon d'être, mais contrairement à Chaumette, lui, il ne l'avait pas draguée, il s'était contenté de la scruter par dessus son CV avec un air méprisant.

Virginie l'avait maudit intérieurement durant l'entretien, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas l'apprécier. Mais il lui fallait du travail au plus vite, car ses faibles "réserves s'épuisaient a vu d'œil... Elle avait envoyé des CV a tous va et, malgré le peu de demandes et l'offre grandissante elle n'avait reçut qu'une seule réponse. Celle de ce fameux Mr Saez...

18h, Virginie n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement c'était l'heure. Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir quelques minutes de plus face a ce prétentieux invétéré. Il se contentait de scruter sa secrétaire comme de la "chair fraiche". La pauvre Lucia était rouge de honte. Elle voyait très bien son stratagème, mais trop timide elle ne disait rien. Mr Saez se contentait de lui faire des sous entendu et des regards qui en disait long mais Lucia ne faisait comme si de rien n'était, même si ses pommettes rouges montraient tout a fait le contraire.

Virginie ferma d'un coup sec le dossier qu'elle avait en main, ce qui fit sursauter son patron. Virginie le scruta d'un air qui en disait long. Il s'éloigna de Lucia et retourna dans son bureau. Il savait qu'elle avait la justice avec elle, dans ces cas la, et qu'elle était capable de s'en servir contrairement a Lucia.

Lorsque Virginie était arrivée pour son entretien il avait tout de suite vu qu'elle était homosexuelle, il avait une sorte de "radar" pour ça. Contrairement à Chaumette, il savait quelle genre de femmes ne pouvait pas lui résister et pourquoi. Virginie ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et ça il l'avait bien vite compris.

Virginie regarda Lucia avec un air désolée, cette dernière baissa la tête, oui elle était faible et elle le savait. Virginie soupira a nouveau et passa a coté de Lucia en lui faisant un petit sourire.

 **Un jour ou l'autre il va vraiment faire quelque chose et a ce moment la tu regretteras de n'avoir rien fait pour l'en dissuader avant...**

Lucia fixait toujours le sol et acquiesça légèrement de la tête. Virginie fit un petit sourire avant de partir enfin du bureau. Arrivée dehors elle respira ce grand bol d'air frais, même si il y faisait une chaleur pesante comparé au locaux dans lequel elle venait de sortir. Elle se contenta de sourire : elle était enfin libre! Les vacances commençaient ENFIN!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**  
 **Paris la ville de toutes les trouvailles**

 **Hé mais tu fait quoi?** Demanda Béatriz en fronçant les sourcils **. J'étais en train de parler toute seule! y'a longtemps que t'es la? Parce que si c'est le cas, je comprends pourquoi la cliente d'à coté me regardait d'un air bizarre...**

 **Attends je...** commença Virginie, elle se retourna cherchant a nouveaux ce regard bleu azur... Mais rien... elle avait disparue!

Béatriz l'entraina à l'intérieur du magasin, jusqu'au parfum qu'elle avait cherché durant des heures. Elle en mit sur son poignet puis tendis ton bras pour le faire sentir a Virginie. Cette dernière était déboussolée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans la rue. Ses yeux bleu semblait si innocent, si _perdus_... Il était loin du regard confiant et aimant de la Céline qu'elle connaissait.

Et pourtant elle avait ressentit dans ce regard, une pointe de désir comme une envie d'aller vers elle sans le faire pour autan. Elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi elle s'était enfuie. Après tout leur rupture datait de plus d'un an maintenant. Elle devait avoir refait sa vie, alors pourquoi n'était elle pas venue lui parler? Leur histoire était derrière elles, Virginie aurait pu surmonter tout ça et Céline aussi non?

 **Dis donc tu te sent bien?** Dit sa coloc, interrompant dans ses pensées sans le savoir. **T'as l'air complètement a l'ouest!**

 **Oui-oui, ça va.** Dit Virginie avec un sourire sincère. **J'ai croisée une amie, mais elle ne m'as pas adressé la parole... Elle m'a juste regardé comme si on se connaissait pas.** Continua t elle plus soucieuse.

 **Ben tien!** S'exclama Beatriz en secouant la tête de dépits. **Je connais trop ça, les gens qui se croient supérieur au point de t'ignorer dans la rue voir de changer de trottoir juste pour te montrer a quel point il ne veulent pas te voir dans leurs vie!** continua t elle d'un ton amer.

En disant ça, l'hispanique pensait surtout a un de ses ex qui s'était amusé a sortir avec deux filles en même temps et qui s'était contenté de l'ignorer lorsque Béa s'en était rendue compte. Comme si c'était plus facile de l'ignorer que d'avouer sa faute.

 **Alors tu aime?** dit Béatriz en tendant à nouveau son poignet vers son amie.

 **Mouais...**

 **Là, tu viens de me convaincre t'imagine même pas!** rétorqua Béatriz d'un air faussement boudeur **. J'ai mis 3 heures à chercher la perle rare et toi tu te contente d'un "mouais". Grâce a toi je vais devoir chercher encore pendant des heures un autre parfum.**

Virginie chercha des yeux une fiole à sa portée. _**"Irrésistible - Givenchi"**_. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer des heures dans un magasin alors qu'elle pouvais marcher dans les rues de Paris juste pour flâner et voir les divers monuments. **Et ça?** elle lui tendit le parfum

Béatriz prit le parfum sans grand conviction, elle huma le bout de carton sur lequel la cheffe de chantier venait de déposer quelques goutes du fameux parfum et son visage changea.  
 **  
Ah, ouais! j'aime bien!** S'exclama Béa avec un sourire ravi. **  
Bon ben tu prends ça et on s'en va!** Dit Virginie en lui mettant le flacon dans les mains. Elle l'entraina vers les caisses. Béatriz se contenta d'un petit **Hé!** mais elle se laissa faire. Elle savait que la patience de Virginie avait des limites.

 **Okay je prends ça et après tu choisira le reste de la journée ça te va?** Dit elle en souriant. **  
C'est parfait** dit virginie avec un grand sourire au lèvres.

Béatriz paya son parfum et elles sortirent enfin du magasin. Virginie chercha tout de suite du regard Céline, si elle était encore la, mais rien. Elle devait être loin depuis longtemps. La cheffe de chantier se mit à soupirer.

Elle venait de laisser passer sa chance, probablement son unique chance de lui parler, d'essayer de s'expliquer. Cette histoire datait et elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés en bon et du forme. Virginie s'était contenté de disparaitre sans s'expliquer clairement. Mais avait bêtement cru que la blonde aurait voulu une explication. Ou mettre les choses a plat et la, la brune aurait pu avoir l'opportunité de lui dire. Et peut être qui sait, elles se serais revues et de fils en aiguilles...

Virginie secoua la tête préférant oublier ses dernières pensées. Cela faisait un an, il fallait qu'elle passe a autre chose! Céline n'était pas l'unique femme de sa vie. Elle avait eu d'autres histoires avant elle et Virginie avait toujours réussit a s'en sortir et a oublier ce passé douloureux. Avancer sans regarder en arrière. Mais plus elle tentait d'oublier son ex, plus son passé refaisait surface. La preuve, elle venait de la croiser dans la rue alors qu'elle n'avait pas pensé a elle de la journée. Chose assez rare du reste. Mais maintenant elle pouvait etre sûre d'y penser constemment. Jusqu'a espérer de la croiser a nouveau.

* * *

 **Paris, sur les champs a quelques mètres de la.**

Céline avait continué d'avancer... Ou plutôt ses jambes marchait sans son accord, le bras de son amie l'avait entrainé à continuer. Elle s'était laisser faire, laissant la seule chance d'en savoir plus, filer sous ses yeux. Elle regarda devant elle, reconstituant doucement ce bout de puzzle. Cette jeune femme était une personne qui avait compté à ses yeux. Mais a part ce petit passage dans son rêve, elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre.

Elle se retourna espérant croiser encore son regard, mais cette dernière n'était plus la. Céline soupira tout en se laissant porter par le flux des passants du groupe de japonais et d'Anaïs qui lui tenait le bras pour avancer.

Anaïs et Céline pénétrèrent ensuite dans un magasin à quelques mettre de celui ou se trouvait Virginie. Tandis que que la cheffe de chantier vennait tout juste d'y ressortir pour la chercher du regard.

Céline entrait dans le magasin tentant de reconstruire un peu plus que ce petit extrait de souvenir...

 **Le soir chez Anaïs**

 _ **C'est fini nous deux...**_

Céline se réveilla en sursaut. Elle refaisait encore ce rêve, mais une chose avait changé depuis, ce regard. Le même regard que cette femme qu'elle avait vu sur les champs hier. Son visage se superposait a présent sur l'image de cette femme qui s'en allait. Elle souffla tout en se rallongeant doucement dans le clic clac d'Anaïs. Elle fixa le plafond puis passa une main lasse sur son visage. La nuit allait être longue.

Anaïs lui avait gentiment proposé de venir chez elle, cela évitait a Céline d'avoir a faire de nombreuses démarche administrative pour avoir un nouveaux logement. Et elle se rendait compte à quel point l'identité d'une personne lui permettait d'avoir accès a tout. Sans identitée on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, quand à trouver un emplois... Ça allait être autre chose! Il y avait encore le foyer en dernier recours, ce que lui avait proposé le médecin lors de sa sortie, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour être seule et se focaliser sur ses souvenirs afin d'en savoir plus.

Là, au moins, elle était sur d'être tranquille. Anaïs était souvent absente suite a ses allées et retour a l'hôpital. Son appartement était pratiquement vide toute la journée. Céline passait les trois quart de son temps seule dans ce petit appartement.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'entrée, le manteau d'Anaïs n'était pas accroché au porte manteau, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était encore à l'hôpital pour une garde. Céline alluma la lumière étant sur de ne déranger personne, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine qui jouxtait le salon. Elle se servit un grand verre d'eau et le bu pratiquement d'une traite.

Elle se maudissait a cet instant de ne pas s'être arrêté pour en savoir plus sur cette inconnue. La jeune femme avait l'air d'avoir un lien avec son passé et tout ce que Céline savait de ce passé à présent, c'était les yeux de cette femme et ces quelques mots d'adieux. Qui était cette femme? Une amie? Une cousine? Pourquoi la seule chose dont elle se rappelait était leurs adieux? A moins que ces deux choses n'aient aucun rapport?

Elle se demandait a présent quels étaient les ressentiments de cette jeune femme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Elle tenta de se rappeler son regard, s'il y avait de la peur, de la colère. Ou peut être du regret. Mais c'était difficile de lire dans les yeux de quelqu'un qu'on voyait pour la première fois. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Rien ne lui venait a l'esprit. Elle se rappelait juste de ce regard, comme une sorte de regard vide sans expression. Pourtant il devait y en avoir eu. Mais Céline n'arrivait pas a l'analyser. Peut être que son cerveau ne voulait pas lui donner d'informations. Peut etre qu'il lui bloquait l'acces a ces souvenirs dans un but précis?

Tout était si flou, si incohérent. Tout ça semblait si incompatible. Ce regard , ce déchirement dans cette voix qui la quittait... Peut être était ce la voix de cette femme? Ou peut être pas.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon après avoir laissé son verre vide dans l'évier de la cuisine. Elle colla son front contre la grande baie vitrée du salon et observait la rue d'en haut. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement alors qu'elle contemplais depuis peut ce spectacle.

* * *

 **A l'hôtel Lutetia.**

Virginie n'arrivait pas a trouver le sommeil. Le visage de Céline et son regard si innocent, apparaissaient comme des flash dans sa tête. Elle avait eu l'impression, durant quelques secondes, d'avoir en face d'elle une femme un peu perdue, une femme qui se laissait emporter par les autres sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait la. Elle était bien loin de la Céline Frémont, femme déterminée plus que jamais!

 **Enfin!** Soupira Beatriz tout en se jetant sur le premier lit venu. **Paris c'est sympa, mais beaucoup moins pour mes pieds!** dit elle en grimaçant tout en tortillant ses pieds en l'air.

Virginie sourit face a cette scène, elle s'assit sur le deuxième lit et regarda dans le vague. Son esprit était toujours occupé par son ex et cette scène surréaliste qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt.

 **Ben dit moi t'es pas très bavarde** lança Béatriz tout en s'asseyant a son tour sur son lit pour être en face de sa collègue. **C'est la marche dans Paris qui t'as coupé les cordes vocales?**

Virginie s'allongea tout en fixant le plafond.  
 **  
Non non. Tu sais, cette vieille connaissance dont je t'ai parlé?** L'hispanique acquiesça **C'est bizarre. Je la trouvais différente... J'ai même l'impression qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnue** soupira t elle tout en fixant toujours un point au plafond.

Virginie ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, sachant que la blessure "Céline Frémont" était loin d'être cicatrisée. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup parlé a sa collègue, profitant justement de ces nouvelles connaissance en Espagne pour l'oublier et ne pas a avoir a en parler.

Béatriz avait sentit dans le ton las de sa voix qu'il ne fallait pas pousser plus loin. Elle avait appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas en savoir plus, contrairement a elle qui, n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on lui pose des questions pour qu'elle déballe tout. Elle secoua la tête amusée, pensant qu'il n'y avait souvent pas besoins de poser des questions, tout sortait facilement tout seul.

 **Ouais... Bizarre.** Se contenta de répondre Béatriz. **Bon, allez! On va pas rester la a se morfondre comme des pauvres filles!** S'exclama t elle après quelques minutes de silence. Elle se leva d'un bond et fouilla dans son sac a la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver. Virginie la regarda du coin de l'œil légèrement amusée par ses grimaces et ses jurons. Béatriz fini pas vider son sac sur le lit et poussa un cri de satisfaction. Elle regarda Virginie qui continuait de sourire amusée. Béatriz lui répondit comme si c'était évidement. **Quoi? C'est le seul moyen de le trouver facilement...** Elle brandit alors le portable. **Le voila!**

Virginie sourit comme pour répondre à cette justification, puis elle tourna la tête et regarda a nouveaux dans le vide.

 **J'appelle ma cousine, je suis sur qu'elle connais plein d'endroit sympa pour ce soir.** Continua sa colocataire tout en fouillant dans son répertoire.  
 **  
Parce que tu compte sortir?!** dit Virginie en se tournant vers elle et arquant un sourcils.  
 **Ben oui! On est à _Paris_ j'te signale... Et Paris, c'est la ville de la nuit! ** dit elle avec un immense sourire qui voulait tout dire.  
 **Je croyais que t'avais mal au pieds** dit Virginie en arquant un sourcil.  
 **Pas tant que ça, j'exagérais... Enfin tu me connais quoi! Et puis on s'en fou on est la pour s'éclater!** Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, imaginant déjà cette soirée, et surtout ces beau parisiens.

Virginie soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel et en secouant la tête **T'es infatigable toi!**  
 **Ouais, c'est souvent ce que me disent les mecs quand... Enfin j'te fait pas de dessins.**

Béatriz avait cherché le numéro de sa cousine dans son répertoire tout en discutant, elle avait a présent le portable collé à l'oreille attendant qu'on veuille bien lui répondre.

* * *

 **Chez Anaïs, un peu plus tard...**

Céline avait discuté avec Anaïs de ce rêve, et surtout de cette femme. Anaïs avait écouté comme elle le faisait si bien depuis qu'elle connaissait Céline. Lorsque celle ci eut fini, elle la regarda d'un air désolé.  
 **  
Tu aurais pu m'arrêter, on aurait discuté avec cette femme.**

Céline souffla. **Oui, je sais, mais... Mes jambes ont continué de marcher instinctivement. Comme si mon corps voulait la fuir, alors que mon esprit me dictait l'inverse.**

Anaïs hocha la tête... Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aidé son amie. **Écoute, je pense qu'on devrais sortir plus souvent, je veux dire pas seulement une promenade comme ça, mais... Rencontrer du monde discuter avec d'autres personnes.**

Céline se raidit. Elle savait que le doux cocon dans lequel elle était allait tôt ou tard s'ouvrir pour qu'elle "renaisse a nouveaux". La petite sortie d'hier l'avait fait paniquer de nombreuses fois. Comme elle avait passé le reste de son temps a ce remémorer cette scène avec la jeune femme, du coup, elle n'avait pas trop fait attention a ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Mais la, si les sorties allaient se faire plus nombreuses, ça changeait la donne! Elle aurait aimé en savoir plus sur sa vie passé avant d'entamer celle du présent.

Anaïs enchaina en voyant l'attitude de Céline. **Bon, en ce moment on a pas mal de stagiaires et une épidémie qui vient de se terminer... Bref plus grand chose de palpitant à par remplir des dossiers. J'ai beaucoup plus de temps a t'accorder, alors c'est le moment ou jamais!**

Céline souffla, peu sûre de sa réponse. Même si, de toute façon, il fallait a un moment ou a un autre sortir et rencontrer du monde. Elle n'allait pas passer ses journées à ne rien faire dans ce petit studio. Et puis, sortir était surement la meilleure solution pour se rappeler d'une chose ou d'une autre. Si elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, elle se souviendrait peut etre plus d'un lieu ou d'un batiment.

Anaïs bailla tout en s'excusant d'un manque de sommeil, Céline sourit. Anaïs fini par se lever et partit dans sa chambre. Pour elle, la journée avait été éreintante. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à son invitée et s'enferma dans sa chambre.  
Céline regarda le réveil qui était posé sur une petite table a coté du lit de fortune qu'elle avait. 3h du matin. Il lui restait encore du temps pour récupérer de cette courte nuit.

* * *

 **Hotel Lutecia quelques heures plus tot.**

Béatriz pesta contre son téléphone. Elle raccrocha tout en jetant le portable sur le lit. **Ça sert a quoi d'avoir un portable si on est tout le temps sur messagerie?!** continua t elle tout en soupirant d'exaspération.

Virginie se rallongea sur son lit tout en fermant les yeux. **Ben tant pis pour ce soir alors.  
Non pas tant pis! Non pas tant pis!** Elle fit les 100 pas entre sa valise qu'elle avait ouverte et le lit, elle déposait certaines robe sur ce derniers. **J'ai dit qu'on sortait ce soir, alors on sortira!  
Tu sais on est pas obligées... **Commença Virginie d'un ton las.  
 **Si! En tout cas moi je sort c'est décidé** dit elle en ramenant une dernière robe qu'elle posa sur son lit.

Virginie continua sur le même ton monocorde, **Ben écoute ça sera sans moi hein.**  
Béatriz soupira. **C'est trop con... On est a Paris pour s'amuser et toi tu passes déjà ta première soirée dans le lit de l'hôtel. Ça promet pour la suite!**

* * *

 **Studio d'Anaïs 8h.**

Céline tourna la tête pour regarder à travers la baie vitrée, toujours allongée sur le lit. Elle avait dormit peut mais suffisamment pour tenir debout toute une journée. Elle se leva en douceur et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle mis la cafetière en route tout en faisant bouillir de l'eau pour son thé. Elle sourit tout en se rappelant de la première fois ou elle avait découvert le gout de certains aliments ou boissons. Le thé vert faisait partit de ce qu'elle aimait, c'était surement une des seules choses qui la reliait à son passé. Enfin, peut etre. Puis que son médecin lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait ne jamais en avoir prit avant et le découvrir seulement maintenant. Que les gouts et les couleurs changeaient dans une vie.  
Elle ne savait que peut de choses à par le fait qu'elle aimait bien manger chinois, boire du thé vert le matin et qu'elle détestait par dessus tout les salades. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais rien que la vue de ces feuille verte ne lui donnais vraiment pas envie

 _ **"T'en as peut etre trop mangé, ou il y a surement un lien avec ton enfance"**_ avait dit Anaïs.  
Céline avait acquiescé. C'était les seules choses qui pouvaient être plausible après tout. Elle ne connaissait même pas son gout que déjà son esprit se refusait à manger ces choses vertes.  
L'eau était en train de bouillir, le bip de la cafetière la fit sortir de ses rêveries Elle prit les bols qu'elle déposa sur la table. Anaïs entra lorsque Céline s'appétait à mettre le pain sur la table. Après un rapide bonjour, cette dernière s'avachit sur la chaise la plus proche.  
 **  
Tu as réussit a dormir malgré tout?** demanda Anaïs en lâchant un bâillement. **  
Bof...** Lâcha Céline tout en s'asseyant à son tour sur la chaise d'en face.

Anaïs avait les yeux mi clos et tentant désespérément de lutter contre le sommeil qui refaisait surface.  
 **Et toi?** demanda Céline alors qu'un silence venait de s'installer.  
 **Ça va... J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va.**

Tandis que Céline secouait son sachet de thé pour que l'eau chaude prenne la couleur voulue, Anaïs prit un bout de pain et le tartina mollement.  
 **Tu as prévu de me faire subir quoi aujourd'hui?** Lâcha Céline alors qu'un nouveaux silence avait envahi la pièce.  
 **Petites visites dans Paris** dit Anaïs dans un sourire. **Les bases quoi, on habite pas à Paris sans connaitre!** Continua t elle avait de croquer dans sa tartine beurrée. **Quoi que...** Continua t elle la bouche a moitié pleine. **Je connais des parisiens qui n'ont jamais visité la tour Eiffel.**

Céline sourit.

Un long silence s'installa, Céline savait qu'Anaïs n'était pas très bavarde le matin. Seulement... Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le fait de sortir et de parler à du monde la stressait. Quand on discutait ne parlait on pas de sa vie? De sa famille? De son travail? Et la première chose, on se présentait! Et vu qu'elle ne connaissait aucunes de ces informations qu'allait elle pouvoir raconter? Céline n'en menait pas large.  
 **  
Comment on va faire** dit la blonde tout en reposant le bout de pain qu'elle s'était coupé.

Anaïs n'avait pas fait attention à la peur qu'il y avait dans cette simple question, sur le coup, elle répondit d'un ton amusé. **Ben comme tout le monde, on va prendre des tickets pour rentrer.** Elle mordit a nouveaux dans sa tartine tout en souriant. Puis, elle regarda Céline et lorsqu'elle vit son air apeuré, elle fronça les sourcils. **Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas? Tu ne veux pas faire des visites et voir du monde?  
**

Céline continua, la tête soucieuse. **Non. Comment je vais me présenter face a tout ces gens, et pour rentrer dans les musé je fais comment sans identité?**

Anaïs reposa sa tartine, fronçant des sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pensé a ça. **Heu... Bon commençons par te trouver une identité alors. Comment tu voudrais t'appeler?**  
 **J'en sais rien.** Lança Céline sans vraiment réfléchir.  
 **T'as pas un prénom qui te viens comme ça? Je sais pas Sara, Mathilde... Ou bien Rebecca tiens!**  
Céline n'écoutait déjà plus... D'un seul coup un seul nom lui vint a l'esprit. **Virginie.**

Anaïs sortit de sa rêverie, elle s'était imaginée en train de choisir un nouveaux prénom, une nouvelle identité. Contrairement à Céline, elle aurait voulu tout oublier pour repartir a nouveaux. A commença par cette timidité presque maladive qui l'empêchait d'aller vers les autres. En fait elle avait les mêmes peurs que Céline, sauf qu'elle, elle savait qui elle était.  
 **  
Virginie? Pourquoi Virginie?** Demanda t elle étonné qu'elle ait lancé si franchement ce prénom.  
 **J'en sais rien, ça m'est venu comme ça... Comme si c'était une évidence.  
Alors... Virginie, ça te ****tente** **de voir la tour Eiffel?**

Céline sourit en guise de réponse.

* * *

 **A l'hôtel Lutetia.**

Virginie ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée ressassant sans cesse l'image de Céline qui déambulait dans cette foule, l'air perdu. Les souvenirs de cette année fabuleuse qu'elle avait eu avec Céline se mélangeaient a cette image totalement dénuée de sens. Elle se leva doucement en regardant le lit vide de Beatriz. Cette dernière avait surement du trouver "l'homme de ses rêves" soit disant. Mais c'était plutôt l'homme d'un soir.

Virginie se prépara tranquillement avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, Beatriz n'était toujours pas revenue. Il était 8h30 et Virginie en avait marre d'attendre. Elle décida de passer sa journée a faire des visites étant persuadée que Beatriz n'aurait pas aimé. C'était le bon moment.  
Elle attrapa son sac, après avoir noté sur une feuille un mot à Béatriz, sortit rapidement de la chambre tout en déposant la clef a l'accueil. Qui sait, Beatriz passerait surement à l'hôtel?

Elle pris le métro en direction du Trocadéro et sortit en regardant son guide qu'elle avait acheté dès qu'elle était entrée dans la ville.  
Sac au dos, elle avait dévalé les escaliers en direction de la tour Eiffel. Tout en faisant la queue, elle se plongea dans son guide pour en savoir plus. Elle avançait d'un pas toute les 5 minutes le nez toujours plongé dans son guide.

* * *

 **Tour Eiffel quelques minutes plus tôt.**

Céline de son coté avait pris le métro Bir Akheim, c'était le plus rapide selon Anaïs, Elles étaient a présent à la moitié de la file d'attente. Pendant qu'Anaïs lisait le guide à haute voix pour que Céline puisse entendre, cette dernière regardait les personnes qui allaient et venaient autour d'elle.  
Derrière elle, une petite fille et sa maman attendait patiemment.

Elle voyait la petite avec ses nattes blonde qui regardait tout comme Céline ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. De temps à autre, elle lançait de regards furtif vers Céline avec les sourcils froncés. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de patienter calmement. Céline savait que son regard pesant devait être du à ce froncement de sourcils. Alors elle regarda ailleurs, tout en s'imaginant à l'age de la jeune fille. Était elle douce et patiente comme elle? Ou était elle effrontée et agaçante? Elle ne le savait pas... Elle espérait juste etre une petite fille sans histoire et comblée.

En repensant a tout ça, elle imagina sa famille, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient encore. Jusque la elle ne s'était même pas imagée avec une famille. Et elle se demandait pourquoi son esprit n'avait pas envie de savoir, comme s ce dernier lui disait qu'il y avait bien mieux a connaitre que sa famille. N'avait elle pas des frères ou sœurs qui la recherchait? Ou était elle fâchée avec eux, d'où le fait que personne de sa famille ne soit venu.

Son regard se posait à présent vers la file d'attente, elle observait une a une les personnes derrière elle. Et la, elle la vit. La jeune fille au cheveux bouclés.

Elle la scrutait se demandant pourquoi elle la croisait tout le temps et pourquoi cette jeune femme plutôt qu'une autre. Durant tout le temps qu'elle l'observait, elles avaient avancé de beaucoup et se trouvait à présent devant la caisse. Céline n'attendait qu'une chose, que la jeune femme brune lève les yeux vers elle et que , comme la dernière fois,qu' elle soit attiré par ce regard noisette sans comprendre pourquoi... Elle sentait le besoin vital de ce regard posé sur elle.. Mais pourquoi?

 **28 Euros s'il vous plait.** Anaïs tendis la monnaie et l'entraina vers l'ascenseur. Céline n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus.

Comme elle étaient les premières, elles s'engouffrèrent alors dans l'ascenseur en se calant vers le fond. Céline n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil furtif derrière elle. Elle abandonna finalement lorsqu'elle perdit de vue la jeune femme. Elle était persuadée qu'elles ne seraient pas dans le même ascenseur, il y avait bien trop de monde entre elles. Elle regarda Anaïs et décida de ne rien lui dire, elle lui posa des questions sur Paris pour se distraire...

* * *

 **Caisse de La tour Eiffel.**

Virginie leva son nez de son guide que lorsque la caissière lui demanda si elle était seule ou accompagnée. Après avoir tendu un billet, Virginie monta dans l'ascenseur, il était bondé. Elle rangea rapidement son guide dans la poche de son sac, avant de rentrer entièrement dans l'ascenseur.  
Les portes se fermèrent juste derrière elle, elle poussa légèrement les personnes devant, pour que les portes ne se referment pas sur son sac, tout en s'excusant.

Apres un léger soubresaut, l'ascenseur décolla doucement. Virginie en profita pour regarder rapidement les gens autour d'elle émerveillés du paysage. Son regard fut attiré par une tête familière. Elle était persuadé que son esprit lui jouait encore un tour mais non. Elle eut beau se pincer, la femme était toujours la. Elle n'avait pas changé, à par le fait qu'elle se soit coupé légèrement les cheveux sinon. Rien d'autre.

Elle ne cessait de la contempler, mais Céline était bien trop occupée , s'extasiant sur le paysage tout en souriant et discutant avec une jeune femme a ses coté. Virginie eut un léger pincement au cœur, l'avait elle déjà remplacé? La jeune fille brune semblait vraiment peut trop jeune... ça ne pouvait être possible A moins que...

Virginie secoua la tête, elle se faisait vraiment trop de film! Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Céline, elle n'osa pas l'interpeller, la, devant tout ce monde. Elle savait que par la suite tout les regards serait braqués sur elle . Et, en général, elle évitait ça a tout prix. Elle se contenta d'observer, oubliant le paysage de Paris qui se découvrait au fur et a mesure que l'ascenseur montait.

Virginie sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé, Céline n'était pas la même, elle le ressentait dans sa façon d'être, dansses gestes. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une autre Céline en face d'elle.

Céline était concentrée sur l'extérieur, émerveillée par tout le paysage de Paris... D'en haut, on voyait la ville autrement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Anaïs tout en commentant ce qu'elle voyait. Arrivée au premier étage, le flux poussa tout ceux de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, Céline agrippa le bras d'Anaïs pour ne pas la perdre mais trop tard! Elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée... Elle n'était plus la!  
Elle n'osait pas l'appeler de peur que tout les regard se tourne vers elle, de plus, si jamais on venait a l'aidé elle savait encore moins quoi dire...  
Plus elle y songeait plus elle paniquait. Elle ne se rappelait même pas de l'adresse d'Anaïs et encore moins de son nom de Famille.

 **Virginie! Virginie!**

Anaïs tentait de rebrousser chemin malgré le flux qui venait en sens inverse. Céline s'avança vers elle tout en souriant, le stress était passé. Elle lui agrippa le bras et elles se dirigèrent vers le balcon.

* * *

 **Virginie! Virginie!**

Instinctivement Virginie tourna la tête vers la personne qui en interpellait une autre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas elle dont il s'agissait mais d'une autre personne qui portait son prénom. Pourtant c'était automatique, dès l'appel d'un prénom elle regardait... Surement pour voir qui était cette fameuse _Virginie_.  
Elle fut on ne peut plus surprise quand elle aperçut la jeune femme avec qui Céline discutait. Elle pensa un instant que cette dernière l'appelait elle, connaissant surement sa situation avec Céline. Mais la jeune femme l'ignorait tout a fait, elle ne la regardait même pas. D'ailleurs, elle se dirigeait désespérément vers... Céline?!

Virginie ne comprenait plus rien... Céline se faisait appeler Virginie? Pourquoi? Avait elle changé d'identité? Si c'était le cas dans quel but? et Pourquoi? Ou tout ça était ce une mauvaise blague?

Virginie suivit instinctivement Céline et la jeune femme du regard afin d'en savoir plus. A peine eut elle fait 3 pas qu'une femme qui venait en sens inverse, la bouscula.

La femme vociféra des injures dans sa langue natale tout en désignant son sac éventré sur le sol. Virginie avait beau s'excuser, et l'aider à ramasser ses affaires rapidement, l'étrangère continuait de plus belle. Virginie jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'endroit ou était Céline histoire de vérifier qu'elle était encore la. Mais. Plus rien. Personne... Virginie se leva en lâchant les affaires de la femme, qui continuait de l'injurier, tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit ou elle les avaient perdu.

Elle regarda a droit puis a gauche. Rien. Elle fit le tour du premier étage espérant les croiser. Toujours personne. Elle soupira tout en s'appuyant sur une rambarde, elle l'avait raté une deuxième fois.

Elle posa son sac tout en regardant une énième fois autour d'elle quand son portable sonna. Elle mis quelques temps avant de le trouvé et décrocha d'un geste lent. **Oui?  
C'est moi. T'es ou? J'viens d'rentrer et j'ai vu personne... Je m'inquiétais moi! Tu fais les boutiques sans moi?!** plaisanta Béatriz.  
 **Non je visite** dit Virginie d'un ton las.  
 **Bah dit moi ça te réussit pas! Aller dit moi ou t'es et je viens te chercher.**

Dans le taxi qui les amena au resto qu'avait prévu Béatriz, Virginie ressassait ses questions. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Céline ou plutôt _"Virginie"_ semblait être une autre personne, pourtant... Derrière ce "masque", elle sentait qu'il y avait quelques chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre. A travers ce regard azur, elle voyait bien que Céline se sentait dépassée par tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air perdu, a la recherche de quelque chose a quoi s'accrocher. Elle avait besoin d'un reperd, mais Virginie ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Qu'était il arrivé a la Céline qu'elle connaissait?

Quand son regard si perçant rencontrait le sien, elle sentait que Céline avait envie de venir la voir. Seulement... Seulement elle ne venait pas, son corps semblait être prisonnier des autres. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui les séparait. Encore.  
De ce coté la la situation n'avait pas changé. Toujours quelque chose en travers de leurs bonheur, toujours quelqu'un pour gâcher ce lien qui les unissaient.  
 **  
Ça va?** lui demanda Béatriz d'un air inquiet.  
 **Oui oui...** Elle lui souriait pour la rassurer, mais restait toujours soucieuse.

Le ton de sa voix trahissait son mensonge mais Béatriz ne releva pas. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Elles étaient a présent près du resto chinois que Béatriz avait choisit. L'hispanique marchait devant ne cessant de se retourner histoire de voir si Virginie la suivait toujours. Cette dernière était encore dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était même pas excusée au près du type qu'elle venait de bousculer en rentrant dans le restaurant.  
Béatriz lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina vers une table libre.  
Alors qu'elles venaient tout juste de s'assoir, de poser leurs manteau et d'observer la carte des plats, Béatriz , qui ne cessait de la regarder, s'écria.

 **Hey! Youhou! Tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je dois lire entre les lignes?** La patiente de sa coloc semblait avoir atteins ses limites.  
Virginie avait reposé doucement sa carte et la fixait. **Mais tu sais moi même je n'arrive pas à comprendre alors... Te l'expliquer.**

Béatriz trop curieuse, mais aussi inquiète pour son amie, continua. **Tu sais j'ai tout mon temps la. On est en vacances, à moins que t'ais aussi oublié ce détail?**  
 **Mmmhh.** Virginie avait repris sa rêverie, elle cherchait le moindre indice qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre l'attitude de Céline.

 **HE OH!** lança Béatriz d'un ton agacé.

Les autres personnes attablés se retournèrent vers elle d'un air étonné. Béatriz continua d'un ton plus calme.  
 **Bon alors tu m'expliques?**  
Virginie soupira, **Rien de grave. C'est juste un coup de blues.**

Elle aurait pu tout lui dire, lui avouer ses doutes et partager ses questions. Mais elle préférait en savoir plus avant d'expliquer tout ça, ça semblait être le plus facile. Qu'aurait elle pu dire? à part, peut être, qu'une de ses anciennes compagne faisait tout pour l'ignorer mais qu'elle se faisait, cependant, appeler par son prénom et peut être même son nom!  
Virginie ne savait rien de cette nouvelle Céline, il valait mieux en apprendre d'avantage avant de tout dévoiler et passer pour une folle.

* * *

 **3eme étage de la tour Eiffel**

Céline admirait la vue splendide de Paris, le ciel était bleu et aucuns nuages n'étaient visible. On pouvait apercevoir tout Paris. Voyant le regard de la blonde s'illuminer, Anaïs la regardait en souriant.  
 **  
C'est beau hein?** Demanda Anaïs. Céline acquiesça. **Voila pourquoi une des premières choses a voir dans Paris c'est la tour Eiffel et c'est encore mieux quand il fait aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui! Regardes, la on voit tout : la scène, l'arc de triomphe...**

Pendant qu'elle énumérait tout les bâtiments en les montrant du doigt Céline observait.

 **C'est une sorte de plan géant en direct. Dire qu'a la base, la tour Eiffel n'était la que grâce à un concours..**  
 **Ah bon?** Céline la regarda étonnée. Bien sûr, elle avait du l'apprendre. Mais ça, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

 **Tu viens on va manger au resto de la tour Eiffeil, on va essayer de se trouver une table près de la fenêtre. Un peut comme dans le film quand l'indien grimpe la tour avec son arc sur le dos.**

L'interne se mit a rire légèrement, a chaque fois qu'elle venait voir la tour, elle se rappelait toujours du film et de cette scène. En voyant l'air étonné de Céline, elle lui répondit. **  
C'est un film que j'ai vu quand j'étais ado.** _ **Un indien dans la ville**_ ** _._ J'aimais beaucoup... Et a chaque fois que je viens ici j'y repense. ** Elle lui sourit.

* * *

 **Resto chinois dans paris.**

 **Virginie se demandait a présent si elle allait encore réussit a revoir Céline . Les deux dernière fois c'était par pur hasard... Mais ne dit on jamais 2 sans 3?**

Elles avaient fini de déjeuner, Béatriz proposait une après midi shopping à nouveau mais Virginie avait refusé prétextant un mal de crane. Béatriz avait prit son air boudeur et avait argumenté de plus belle, espérant qu'elle vienne ne serait que quelques heures. Virginie avait fini par capituler mais Béatriz sentait bien que si elle n'avait pas été la, ça aurait été la même chose. Elle avait été la seule a prendre des vêtements et a les essayer. Virginie se contentait de commenter mais sans grandes convictions, elle n'était pas d'humeur, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Trop de choses qui concernait qu'une seule personne : Céline Frémont.

Béatriz avait fini par la laisser partir, elles n'étaient pas loin de l'hôtel et Bétriz préférait continuer les boutiques seule voyant que Virginie n'était pas du tout coopérative.

* * *

 **Studio d'Anaïs le soir même.**

Elles avaient passé une agréable après midi, visitant tout les monuments incontournables de Paris se délectant des rayons de soleil lorsqu'elles marchaient d'un monument à un autre. En rentrant au studio, elles s'affalèrent sur le canapé qui servait temporairement de lit pour Céline.

Anaïs soupira. **J'ferais pas ça tout les jours!**

Elles se sourirent bien sûr, cette journée avait été géniale et surtout riche en émotion, mais les marches incessantes entre chaque vieilles bâtisses étaient le plus épuisant. De plus, dans la plupart des musées il fallait rester debout, en prime! Alors qu'elles profitaient du rare moment d'être enfin assise, le téléphone fixe d'Anaïs sonna.

Anaïs se leva avec difficulté tout en clopinant vers le téléphone. Les ampoules qu'elle avait aux pieds avait fini par se réveiller au contact du sol et du frottement de ses chaussures qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever. **Allo?** lança t elle en souriant.

Céline qui était toujours vautrée sur le canapé voyait l'attitude et surtout le regard d'Anaïs changer. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et elle ne répondait que par des timides "oui", Céline avait compris que quelque chose de terrible se passait. Anaïs raccrocha tout en restant planté là, à coté du téléphone. L'interne avait le regard dans le vague. Pour la première fois, les rôles changeait.  
 **  
Ça ne va pas?** Demanda Céline tout en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre par l'épaule.

La blonde la fit marcher lentement vers le canapé puis, la fit s'assoir. Anaïs ne disait toujours rien, elle continuait de regarder un point fixe, elle se laissait faire.

 **Ça va?** Ré enchérit Céline de plus en plus inquiète.

Anaïs la regarda dans les yeux et des larmes vinrent a nouveaux faire leur apparition. **Ma... Ma Grand mère est... Morte.  
Oh... Je... Suis vraiment désolée. **Céline ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour rassurer son amie... Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, ou plutôt elle avait perdu les gestes et les mots à dire dans ses moments la.

Elle se contenta de venir s'assoir à coté d'elle et de lui prendre la main d'un geste affectueux. Les larmes d'Anaïs coulaient de plus en plus. Elle fini par exploser en sanglots dans les bras d'une Céline complètement désemparée.

* * *

 **Le lendemain à l'hôtel**  
 **  
T'es sur que t'as tout prit?** Lança pour la énième fois Béatriz qui apparaissait par la porte d'entrée de la chambre.  
 **Mais oui! Et si tu ne me crois pas vas vérifier toi même!** Virginie soupira tout en revenant de la salle de bain, elle se posa sur une des valises dans le couloir et regarda Béatriz qui allait a nouveaux dans la salle de bain.  
La cheffe de chantier leva les yeux aux ciel avec un sourire d'amusement. Béatriz revint rapidement et ferma la porte de leurs chambre a clefs.  
 **  
C'est bon... Cette fois on peut y aller!** lança t elle d'un ton joyeux.  
Virginie se leva enfin et pris son sac. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elles étaient arrivé ici et plus de 4 jours qu'elle n'avait pas revu Céline. Virginie avait fini par se faire une raison, elle se l'était imaginé ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle ne voulait pas avouer que tout ça avait été réel, ça l'avait tellement remuée qu'elle avait préféré faire la chose la plus simple : faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé réellement. Puis, au fur et a mesure, elle était redevenue la même, du moins aux yeux de Béatriz, pour ne pas que sa coloc s'inquiète. Quand au reste... C'était une autre histoire.

Au fond d'elle même, elle se posait encore et toujours les mêmes questions. Elle n'arrivait pas à ôter cette image d'une Céline perdue, elle la chassait de son esprit lorsqu'elle était avec Béatriz, mais... Lorsque venait le soir, ses doutes et cette image revenaient sans cesse attiser ces questions qui restaient, cependant, sans réponses.

Béatriz fit deux tours de clefs, puis, elle attrapa ses valises et les tira, non sans peine, jusqu'à l'ascenseur.  
Virginie ne pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire. **C'est ça de faire tout le temps les boutiques... Faut peser tes valises avant parce que déjà qu'a notre arrivée elle pesait une tonne... Alors la... Je n'ose même pas imaginer!**

Béatriz avait appuyé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et s'était assise sur une de ses valises pour reprendre son souffle. **Je suppose que tu ne va pas m'aider.. Comme a l'aller...**

La sonnerie des portes se fit entendre Virginie sourit à Béatriz tout en lui passant devant sans l'aider. Son sac était déjà assez lourd comme ça, et puis Béatriz avait pris de tout et n'importe quoi, des fringues dont elle ne s'était même pas servit de la semaine. Manquait plus qu'elle lui porte ses bagages! Virginie préféra la laisser se débrouiller pour que la prochaine fois elle puisse en retenir une leçon... Mais ça, c'était moins sur.  
 **  
Tu suppose bien.** dit Virginie en s'appuyant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. **  
Pfff! Si c'est ça les français! Moi je ne retourne plus jamais en France!  
De toute façon il nous reste encore plus d'un mois pour nous ré habituer à la vie espagnole** dit Virginie tout en appuyant sur le bouton rez de chaussée.

* * *

 **Appartement d'Anaïs au même moment.**

Anaïs plia rapidement un sweet qu'elle jeta dans sa valise ouverte. Elle venait de prévenir son boulot qu'elle allait prendre quelques jours pour cause de décès.  
Céline avait décidé d'à commun accord, d'y aller avec elle. Voyant a quel point cela la peinait, elle avait un peu peur de la laissé partir seule, et Anaïs avait peur elle aussi de laisser Céline seule, surtout que la blonde n'avait pas encore tout ses repères.

Céline n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires personnelle, bien sur, avec Anaïs elles avaient acheté quelques vêtements, mais Céline n'avait rien qui lui appartenait vraiment, et surtout rien qui lui restait de son ancienne vie. A part ce portable fichu et ses clefs inutilisable.

Anaïs ferma sa valise d'un coup sec tout en essuyant quelques larmes qui avaient perlés le long de ses joues.  
Céline toujours dans le salon, avait fait son sac depuis longtemps, elle regardait Anaïs d'un air triste. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle... Juste, être présente... De toute façon qu'elle soit amnésique ou non, ne changeait pas grand chose. Les mots ne servaient pas a grand chose pour réconforter quelqu'un qui avait perdu une personne. Anaïs prit une grande respiration et se dirigea dans le salon, a peine se tourna t elle vers la blonde, qu'elle voyait déjà Céline avec son air désolée.

 **Ne me regarde pas comme ça** supplia Anaïs. **J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et la. Ça ne va pas m'aider.**  
Céline hocha de la tête, après tout "faire semblant de ... " et "oublier quelque instant un drame" était encore dans ses cordes. C'etait ce qu'elle faisait presque au quotidien.  
Céline avait peur de sortir, de rencontrer du monde mais elle ne le montrait pas, seul son regard et peut être sa démarche légèrement hésitante la trahissait. Sinon de loin, elle paraissait être comme tout le monde, et faire comme tout le monde.

Oublier, c'était la chose qui était peut être la plus dur a réaliser. Jusque la, elle faisait tout pour se souvenir, tout pour retrouver ce qu'il lui manquait. Oublier était justement ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas, la moindre chose qu'elle avait apprise elle ne cessait de se le répéter comme si, elle pouvait l'oublier dans le seconde, comme si, c'était une chose importante a sa vie. Comme si toute sa vie dépendait de cet élément, la plus part du temps, insignifiant.

Anaïs avait pris un manteau chaud, même si, la ou elle allaient il avait très souvent du soleil, le vent soufflait fort parfois.

Elle ferma la porte a clefs, et ensemble, elles descendirent les 3 étages avec leurs bagages. Arrivées en bas, elles empilèrent comme elles purent les bagages dans la petite Renaud d'Anaïs et montèrent a l'avant. Une bonne journée de route les attendaient.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**  
 **Voyages voyages**

 **Gare du Nord en fin de matinée.**

Béatriz s'installa face à Virginie. Elles étaient à une table à 4 dans le train, bien plus pratique pour discuter... Quoi que... Se disait Virginie, peut être que Béatriz irait dans le wagon bar et se ferait draguer par un autre homme médecin de 35 ans qui avait le physique d'un mec qui faisait de la muscu et une vie bien trop rangée pour être crédible en célibataire endurci.  
Finalement Béatriz préféra rester, sans doute ses courtes nuits de la semaine, avaient eu gain de cause. Elle avait fini par s'endormir après avoir parlé durant des heures sur un français qu'elle avait rencontré en boite.  
Lorsqu'elle fut endormie, Virginie se laissa aller, comme toutes les fois ou elle avait été seule ou du moins lorsqu'elle pouvait penser sans être dérangée. Elle repensa à cette semaine. A Céline. Aux visites. A Céline. Aux soirée. A Céline.

Céline revenait un peu trop souvent dans ses pensées. Elle qui s'était pourtant jurée de l'oublier lorsqu'elle serait dans le train en direction de l'Espagne! Cependant, elles n'avaient pas encore quitté la France, alors, Virginie s'accorda un droit d'y repenser, au moins jusqu'à la frontière...

* * *

 **En fin d'après midi quelque part en France.**

Anaïs gara sa voiture dans le jardin, en bas d'une maison. La maison de sa grand mère... Anaïs et Céline sortirent pour se dégourdirent légèrement les muscles, même après avoir avoir fait quelques arrêts et pris l'autoroute pour aller plus vite elles étaient quand même restées plus d'une demie journée dans ce petit habitacle. Pendant qu'Anaïs déchargeait les bagages, Céline observait le nouveaux lieu qui allait faire office de maison.

C'était une grande bâtisse couleur crème avec des volets bleu foncés. Tout le long, de nombreuses fleurs écloses bordaient les pieds de cette grande maison qui semblait endormie tant le silence régnait.  
Seul, le bruit des vagues au loin se faisait entendre. Ainsi que les grillons un peu partout dans le jardin et aux alentours. Pourtant, il devait y avoir du monde d'après Anaïs : toute la famille. De plus, les deux battant de la porte d'entrée étaient ouverts.

Une femme d'âge mûr en sortit et les accueillit avec un triste sourire. Tous les bagages étaient sortis, Anaïs venait juste de refermer le coffre de sa petite voiture.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de la femme qui arrivait vers elles. Céline restait là les bras ballants, sans rien dire. Un peu gênée. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être a sa place. Déjà, elle trouvait qu'elle abusait beaucoup de l'hospitalité d'Anaïs, la... Elle avait l'impression de s'incruster encore plus dans un moment un peu trop intime.

Après une longue étreinte Anaïs se tourna vers Céline, la femme fit de même.

 **Maman, je te présente Virginie, Virginie voici ma mère : Amandine.**

* * *

 **Gare de Barcelone :  
**  
 **Barcelona cinquo minutos parada!**

Béatriz s'était réveillée une bonne demie heure avant l'arrivée, c'était tant mieux pour Virginie, ça lui laissait le temps d'émerger et ça lui évitait surtout un départ en catastrophe puisque cette dernière n'était pas facile bouger. La cheffe de chantier en avait plusieurs fois fait les frais le matin.

 **T'as bien tout prit hein?** Demanda Béatriz en vérifiant derrière elles.  
 **Non j'ai oublié une valise** ironisa Virginie qui commençait a en avoir marre du trop peu de confiance que l'hispanique lui portait.  
 **HEIN?! Laquelle?** s'écria Béatriz qui n'avait pas sous entendu l'ironie dans sa voix. **Ch'ui sur que c'est une des miennes!** Elle commença à les compter.  
Virginie se mit à soupirer, secouant la tête devant tant de crédulité. **Mais non, je blaguais!** Répondit elle avec un air amusé.

Béatriz recompta ses bagages pour la troisième fois puis se tourna vers Virginie tout en soufflant.

 **PFFFF quel humour! Ch'ui morte de rire!** dit elle d'un air un peu vexée. Elle passa devant elle avec un air de dédain qui fit éclater de rire Virginie.

 **Eh! Mais détends toi on est en vacance!** lança Virginie tout en la rattrapant. **C'est toi qui n'as pas arrêté de me bassiner avec ça, d'ailleurs!**

Béatriz haussa les épaules et traîna ses valises jusqu'au caddie spécial pour les bagages, elle les posa dessus et continua sa route avec Virginie à ses côtés. Cette dernière avait du mal à rester totalement neutre. Et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire légèrement devant l'air agacée de sa colocataire.

Elles se dirigèrent ainsi jusqu'à la sortie pour prendre un taxi et arriver enfin chez elles.  
Après avoir posé en plein milieu de l'entrée leur valises, elles s'affalèrent chacune sur un fauteuil dans le salon.

Béatriz alluma la TV et zappa sur le câble, une vieille rediffusion des premiers épisodes de "Friends" passait à l'écran.

 **Ah! ça fait plaisir de retrouver son chez soi!** dit Béatriz le sourire au lèvres.  
Virginie n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée.

 **P'tin c'est quoi ce BORDEL!**

Les valises entreposées en vrac dans l'entrée n'avaient pas toutes survécurent l'une d'entre elle s'était ouverte et avait laissé s'échapper les 3/4 de son contenu sur le sol entre l'entrée et le salon.  
 **BEATRIZ!** hurla la voix.

 **Appartement de Béatriz Tony et Virginie quelques secondes plus tard.**

 **Non mais dit moi que je rêve la! c'est quoi tout ce bordel sérieux?!** Le frère de Béatriz entrait dans le salon avec un soutien gorge au bout du doigt. Cette dernière ne semblait pas offusquée pour autant.

 **Ah! Salut frangin! Bonjour à toi aussi!** Elle lui fit un grand sourire. **Et puis ce que tu me le demande si gentiment, oui j'ai fait bon voyage et ma semaine à Paris était GÉNIALE!**

 **Mais je m'en tape de ta semaine à Paris! Tu vires tes vieilles fringues de la tout de suite!** Hurla t il en désignant l'amas de vêtements qui s'étaient répandus dans l'entrée du salon, ainsi que les autres valises qui avaient fini par s'effondrer mais qui étaient restées fermées. **C'était tellement mieux quand t'étais pas la sérieux…** souffla t il en jetant le soutien gorge au milieu du bazar.

 **Mais oui mais oui! Moi aussi je t'aime!** Dis Béatriz en lui faisant des bisous dans le vide.  
Tony écarquilla les yeux et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers sa sœur toujours avachie dans le fauteuil.  
Il lui attrapa le bras sans ménagement et la leva de force. **Tu me VIRE ça! et TOUT DE SUITE! Pas dans dix ans!**  
 **Oh ça va!** souffla Béatriz tout en ramassant le premier vêtement qui traînait. **T'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour mon pauvre.**

Tony la regarda **Tu vois pas la?** Son visage restait impassible. **Je suis mort de rire... Mais intérieurement.**

Béatriz haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.

 **Et y'a intérêt que tout soit clein ce soir! Parce que je fais une soirée et merci bien d'accueillir mes potes avec tes sous vêtements et tes fringues sales de partout!**  
 **Je suis sur qu'ils seraient ravis d'être accueilli avec mes sous vêtements** lança Béatriz en souriant. Elle s'était tournée vers eux et avait posé une chemise verte pomme sur elle.

 **Elle me va bien hein?**

Son frère secoua la tête de dépit en guise de réponse puis claqua la porte de sa chambre tout en pestant dans sa barbe.

Virginie avait regardé la scène d'un œil amusé. A force, elle avait fini par s'y faire, à leurs disputes. Et contrairement à sa colocataire, elle avait directement laissé son sac à dos dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais habituellement, Tony se contentait de crier, le fait qu'il claque la porte l'avait fait légèrement sursauté.

 **Je suis sur que sa dernière petite amie vient juste de le larguer** lâcha Béatriz en voyant Virginie un peu perplexe face à cette sortie beaucoup trop "théâtrale".  
La brune, qui avait les yeux fixé sur la porte que Tony venait de claquer, regarda ensuite Béatriz qui posait un à un les vêtements sur elle tout en s'extasiant. La cheffe de chantier sourit. L'hispanique n'était pas prête de tout ranger tout de suite.

* * *

 **Sur la plage au même moment**

Céline restait paralysée, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger comme si le sable humide lui avait scellé les pieds. Sa respiration devenait plus saccadée et son rythme cardiaque s'emballait. Elle voulait fuir mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle fixait les vagues et la mer les yeux remplis de peur.

Un main chaleureuse vint se poser sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de s'installer à ses côtés.

Anaïs était la. Elle regardait, tout comme l'avait fait Céline quelques minutes plus tôt,l'horizon et le soleil qui déclinait doucement de l'autre côté... Elle n'avait pas vu le regard apeuré de Céline, le fait qu'elle sursaute l'avait fait sourire. Anais pensait que Céline avait juste eu peur parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Mais elle était loin de la réalité.

L'interne avait observé la blonde au loin, peu avant de venir la rejoindre. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle était là, le paysage était magnifique. Souvent, lorsqu'elle venait ici, elle s'asseyait sur le sable et fixait l'horizon laissant son esprit divaguer et rêver.

Voyant que désormais elle n'était plus seule, la peur panique de Céline avait diminué, mais tout cela avait laissé place à d'autres question qu'elle ne s'était pas posé jusqu'alors. Des questions concernant cette peur qui n'avait pas de raison d'être.  
En effet, pour elle, elle n'était pas en danger alors pourquoi la vue cette vaste étendue d'eau lui faisait peur? Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de crise lorsqu'elle avait traversé les ponts de Paris, ni même longé les bords de seine.

 **C'est beau hein?** lacha Anaïs alors qu'un silence, avec le bruit des vagues s'était installé.

Céline s'était tournée vers l'interne, tout en lui soufflant un **"magnifique"**. Anaïs avait les yeux toujours fixé sur la mer. Sans doutes pour calmer sa peine, pensait Céline. Elle tourna le dos à la mer et commença à marcher vers la petite porte du jardin.

 **Je pense que je vais rentrer.** Fini t elle par lâcher alors que le silence avait de nouveaux envahit les lieux.

Anaïs lui accorda un regard ainsi qu'un timide sourire et replongea dans le paysage.

Céline monta alors les marches, pieds nu, et arrivée en haut elle enfila ses chaussures pour se rendre dans la maison, non sans avoir épousseté ses pieds pour enlever le sable.

* * *

 **Barcelone, appartement de Béa, Tony et Virginie.**

Virginie avait fini par aider Beatriz qui n'était pas du tout prête a tout ranger, alors que 20 heure approchait. Elles venaient de lâcher la dernière valise dans la chambre de Béatriz. Tout en se vautrant sur le lit, Virginie ne pu se retenir de dire un commentaire.

 **Non mais sérieusement, la prochaine fois tu prends moins de choses, parce que la on dirait presque que t'as emporter quelques parpaing de l'appart quoi!**

 **Ah non! Impossible! Il faut prévoir, au cas ou. Imagine que j'en aurais eut besoin, j'aurais fait comment?**  
 **Bah t'aurais fait sans! Mais surtout sans le dos en compote qui va avec, aussi!**  
 **AH AH!** Ironisa Béatriz, **en tout cas moi je suis parée à toutes éventualités.**  
 **Ouais enfin, quand on est descendu du train à Paris j'aurais pas trop dit ça!**

Béatriz décida de ne pas répondre, de toute façon tout le monde était contre elle ce soir. Son frère avait encore fait son apparition, un peu plus tôt, tout en pestant parce qu'elle n'avait toujours rien rangé. À croire qu'ils étaient tous contre elle ce soir.  
Elle se leva d'un bond, le sourire au lèvre une idée derrière la tête.

 **Eh?! ce soir on se fait une petite soirée au Night?**  
 **Heu...** Commença Virginie  
 **Alllllezzzzzzz!** dis Béatriz comme l'aurait fait une petite fille pour entraîner ses parents au parc astérix.  
Elle arborait une petite moue qui fit sourire Virginie. **Mais tu veux m'achever toi!** Elle soupira, **bon ok, mais on rentre pas tard parce que franchement je suis claquée!**  
 **Ouais ouais, t'inquiète!**

Virginie souffla, vu sa réponse il était clair que ça allait être tout le contraire. Elle espérait juste que sa colocataire trouve un homme pour la soirée, bien assez tôt pour pouvoir rentrer en douce.

Le Night était leur boite préférée, une bonne ambiance, de la bonne musique... et surtout pas trop loin de l'appart! Elles avaient testé plusieurs endroit dans Barcelone, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le même succès que le Night!

Virginie commençait à fermer les yeux. Au point ou elle en était, elle était bien capable de s'endormir la, tout de suite. Mais c'était sans compter sur Béatriz qui était toujours debout

Elle fouillait à présent dans son armoire pour trouver des vêtements pour la soirée. Mais, elle se rendit rapidement compte que Virginie n'avait pas bougé pour aller rejoindre sa chambre.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la cheffe de chantier, elle la secoua sans ménagement.

 **Eh! Aller la! Va te préparer on va y aller!**

Virginie grogna de mécontentement.  
 **A moins que tu veuille passer la soirée avec les potes de Tony... Ente la bière, la pizza et le match de foot... C'est toi qui vois.**  
Virginie avait grogné à nouveaux, mais elle s'était assise sur le lit. Puis elle avait fini par se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre en traînant des pieds, histoire de bien montrer à Béatriz qu'elle aurait peut être préféré passer la soiré entourée de bière et de pizza.  
Mais, bien entendu, Béatriz ne la regardait pas, trop préoccupée à choisir entre la robe violette ou la verte.

* * *

 **Le soir même dans la maison familiale d'Anaïs.**

Céline allait passer sa première soirée "famille". Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa famille mais ils l'avaient tous très bien intégré et le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti en arrivant s'était dissipé.  
Ils étaient à présent tous attablés sur l'immense table du salon. Il faisait encore un peu frais pour rester dehors. De plus, la brise qui s'était levée n'arrangeait rien.

Céline était installée face à Anaïs. A ses coté, un cousin éloigné très charmant lui parlait d'un sujet plutôt inintéressant, dont elle avait fini par perdre le fil. Elle faisait des "ah!" et des "je vois", mais en réalité les regards d'exaspération qu'elle lançait à Anaïs étaient bien plus explicite.

De l'autre côté, le frère de la défunte. Il entendait un mot sur 2 et Céline avait fini par capituler lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'engager une conversation.

Bien sur, tout le monde était au courant de sa situation et prenait bien garde de ne pas "gaffer". Ils parlaient de leurs vie, de leur villes, de la vie de ce petit village tranquille, mais ne posaient que peu de questions personnelles à Céline. Seuls des questions sur ses goûts étaient évoqués, ou même sur Paris et les monuments, bien que souvent elle ne savait pas forcément quoi répondre.

Et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de travailler dans cette société.

 **Ah... Intéressant** dis elle sans grand intérêt. Il lui sourit par politesse, puis, voyant que l'autre voisin de Céline à demi sourd écoutait, il commença à lui parler.

 **Vous aussi vous y avez travaillé!** dit il en haussant le ton pour qu'il entende.  
 **Mais bien sur que j'aime pêcher!** lança le vieil homme piqué au vif.  
Céline ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement.  
 **Non Bernard pas "pécher", "travailler"! Vous avez travaillé dans mon entreprise!**  
 **Ah pour sûr que j'en ai fait des belle prise!** Continua le vieil homme sans se démonter.  
Céline tentait de cacher son fou rire. l'homme souriait à ses côtés tout en continuant. **Non pas "prise"! "Entreprise"!**  
 **Bah oui! c'est ce que je disais!** Répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.  
Céline avait fini par baisser la tête tout en étouffant son rire dans ses mains. L'homme avait rit légèrement, puis continua d'un ton plus calme.

 **Non c'est pas grave, laissez tomber Bernard.**  
 **Le homard? Ah non ça jamais...**  
Céline et l'homme avaient fini par rire ce qui attira l'attention des voisins de table d'en face et leurs voisins proches. L'homme tenta une dernière fois de lui faire entendre raison.  
 **Non pas le homard! je parlais de la société Volabe!**  
 **Ah si vous essayez dans les environs vous en trouverez de beau!** Dit le vieil homme avec un sourire.  
L'homme le regarda étonné et le vieil homme continua.  
 **Oui, les crabe mon cher Matthieu, c'est pas ce qui manque par ici!**  
L'homme enchaîna tout en chuchotant à ses voisins. **Et dans la société non plus, malheureusement.**

Anaïs qui avait pris le court de la conversation avait rit suite à ses derniers mots. Malgré le malheur qui les accablaient, Céline était très étonnée de leurs joie de vivre à tous. Elle espérait qu'elle aussi, avait une famille heureuse même dans les malheurs.

* * *

 **Un peu plus tard dans la soirée au Night à Barcelone.**

Virginie et Beatriz s'étaient installées à leur table habituelle, rapidement, les personnes qui les connaissaient étaient venus les saluer. Dans le lot, quelques amis d'amis, qu'elles ne connaissaient pas avant avait rejoint le petit groupe qui commençait à se former, quelques rires se faisaient déjà entendre malgré le bruit qui régnait.

José "l'intello" de la bande avait déjà lancé un débat sur l'impact des hommes sur l'environnement avec les causes à effets. Virginie qui était juste à côté de lui fini par perdre le fils de son argumentation. Bien que, pourtant, elle aurait participé activement à ce genre de débat. Elle plongea son regard dans son verre vide et se remémora cette semaine à Paris.

Malgré les bruits de la musique, des rires et des mots qui fusaient de part et d'autre de la salle, Virginie fini par oublier l'endroit où elle était. Elle revivait les deux instants ou elle avait croisé Céline. Son regard, son air d'être ailleurs...

 **Hé tu viens pas danser?** Hurla Béatriz pour qu'elle puisse entendre malgré la musique qui résonnait.

Virginie s'était aperçue qu'elle était seule à la table, tout le monde avait fini par rejoindre la piste de danse. Béatriz se servit un verre de ce mélange qu'ils avaient commencé, ce pourquoi elle était venue au départ. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui l'enlaça par la taille. Virginie sourit légèrement, elle avait compris que c'était le fameux "chaperon" de la soirée...

 **Non je crois que je vais y aller, il se fait tard et je suis fatiguée.**  
Béatriz haussa les épaules, **Comme tu veux...**

Bien sûr elle était bien plus préoccupée par l'homme qui l'embrassait dans le cou, à présent. Virginie termina le restant de son verre et sortit du Night. Elle regarda sa montre : il était plus de minuit. Elle soupira, encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas à aller bosser demain!

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'elle traversait la rue pour se diriger jusqu'à chez elle.

 **Virginie?**

Cette dernière se stoppa net, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix.

 **Je suis content que tu n'ai pas changé de numéro... J'aurais été bien embêté sinon.**

Elle avait hésité à changer, et finalement, elle ne l'avait pas fait... Peut être qu'au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'un appel pourrait lui faire changer d'avis, la faire revenir à Marseille... Mais... Cet appel elle ne l'avait jamais reçu.

 **Papa? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ci? Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas?**  
 **Oui plusieurs à vrai dire... Enfin j'espère que je ne t'embête pas? Je sais que j'appelle très tard... Si tu veux je peux te rappeler demain?**  
 **Mais non papa tu ne me déranges pas, et tu ne me dérangeras jamais, tu le sais bien...**  
 **Je suis a l'hôpital, la. J'ai eu… Quelques problèmes cardiaques. Mais je ne t'appelais pas pour ça, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider a garder la maison et à t'occuper de Léon le temps de mon absence. Je suis désolé de t'embêter pour ça, mais je crois que j'en ai pour pas mal de jours à rester alité... Je voudrais pas qu'il meure de faim.**

Virginie haussa le ton **Des problèmes cardiaque?!Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt?!**  
 **Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète pour rien...** Dit son père d'un ton calme  
Virginie se radoucit **Mais c'est pas rien un problème cardiaque papa! Écoute j'essaye de venir d'ici demain aux mieux... Sinon... Après demain...**  
 **Dis moi... Ou est tu en ce moment?**  
Virginie soupira sachant pertinemment ce qu'allait dire son père **À Barcelone...**  
 **Barcelone? C'est pas en Espagne ça?**  
 **Si... C'est ça…** Sourit la cheffe de chantier.  
 **Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit Virginie! Les bourgeoises c'est pas pour toi, regardes jusqu'où elle t'as amené!** Lança son père d'un ton légèrement agacé  
 **Elle m'a emmené nulle part papa, j'avais besoin de réfléchir ailleurs...**  
 **C'est un peu loin ton "ailleurs", ma fille... La preuve, tu es allée jusque dans un autre pays!**

Virginie soupira, il allait encore remettre sur le tapis cette histoire avec Céline. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'elle n'était pas venue chez lui lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'appartement de Céline.  
Mais, d'un autre côté, il avait fait des efforts quand à son indépendance. D'ailleurs Virginie s'étonnait qu'il n'appelait que maintenant. Comme elle n'avait pas changé de numéro, elle s'attendait à avoir des appels de sa part. Mais elle n'en avait eut que quelques uns au tout début de sa séparation, puis ils s'étaient espacés jusqu'à se faire rare...

* * *

 **Chez la grand mère d'Anaïs, le lendemain  
**

On va aller en ville pour remplir quelques papiers, et surtout mettre la maison en location dit Amandine.  
Céline lui sourit, mais elle se sentait un peu de trop. Je pense que je vais rester ici.  
Vous rigolez? continua Amélia On ne va pas vous laisser toute seule ici! Julie connaît bien quelques endroits vous irez avec elle pour faire les magasins...

Julie avait 10 ans c'était la fille du frère d'Amandine. Elle était toujours souriante et assez bavarde. Elle avait des cheveux noir d'ébène légèrement bouclés et un regard noisette très pétillant de vie.

 **On pourra aller au Petit Nice?** lança t elle gaiement à sa tante.  
 **Je ne sais pas, il faut que tu vois ça avec Virginie.**

Elle regarda alors Céline qui lui sourit. **Si tu veux.**  
 **Ouais super!** Elle monta dans la voiture de son père en sautillant de joie.

Céline monta dans celle d'Amandine, un cortège de voiture sortit ensuite de l'allée pour se rendre dans la grande ville la plus proche.  
Dans la voiture seule la musique régnait, personne ne parlait. Amandine bien qu'habituée au trajet regardait fixement la route et les panneaux, ainsi qu'Anaïs. Elles avaient l'air concentrées, mais c'était probablement pour cacher cette tristesse et cette nouvelle page qui se tournait. Les papiers qu'elles devaient régler devait sans doute être important et concernait une partie importante de leur histoire à tous.

Le mari d'Amandine semblait moins sérieux, il regardait le paysage tout en baillant, il avait poussé un petit soupir, de tristesse sans doute, mais cela le concernait beaucoup moins. Il n'était que le beau fils dans l'histoire.

Arrivé devant le bistrot dont avait parlé la jeune Julie, Amandine s'arrêta et se tourna alors vers Céline. Sa tristesse s'était envolée pour faire bonne figure.

 **On se retrouve ici dans 2 heures ok?** Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse. **De toute façon Julie a le portable de sa mère au cas ou.**

Céline acquiesça et sortit de la voiture. Julie, elle, était déjà dehors et l'attendait.

 **On commence par quoi? Les boutique ou la glace?**  
 **Comme tu veux...**  
 **Heu... Je sais pas... Mmmmh...** Elle mis quelques seconde avait de la regarder en souriant. **La glace, comme ça on la mange tout en faisant les boutiques!**

Céline et Julie avaient pris chacune une glace et déambulait dans l'allée marchande. Céline avait pris le même parfum que Julie ne sachant pas ce qu'elle aimait réellement. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais pris de glace, elle ne savait même pas si elle aimait ça. Mais à la première bouchée elle trouva rapidement la réponse à sa question. Alors qu'elle mangeait avidement sa glace, un homme en costume se retourna sur le passage de Céline.

Il n'arrivait pas a y croire que faisait elle ici après tout ce temps d'absence?

 **Céline?** Voyant que celle ci ne répondait pas il l'interpella a nouveaux. **Céline?**

Celle ci ne réagissait toujours pas, elle marchait toujours à côté de Julie tout en finissant sa glace. L'homme lui attrapa doucement le bras. **Céline?**

Elle se retourna au contact de la main de l'homme sur son bras. **Excusez moi je crois que vous vous trompez, je m'appelle Virginie** dit elle en se dégageant de son emprise.  
L'homme la regarda **Céline c'est une blague?! Tu me reconnais pas?**  
Céline fixait l'homme... Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle secoua la tête négativement. **Non je suis désolée.**  
Julie qui n'avait pas loupé la scène lâcha alors **Excusez moi elle a perdue la mémoire... Mais... Vous la connaissez?**

Lorsque l'homme compris pourquoi Céline n'avait pas l'air de le reconnaître un large sourire de satisfaction se fixa sur son visage.

 **Bien sur que je la connais...**

* * *

 **Un peu plus tôt, à Barcelone.**  


Virginie avait finalement pris un vol pour Marseille. Elle n'avait même pas à défaire ses bagages, c'était pratique dans un sen... Mais elle n'avait pas pu prévenir Béatriz qui avait encore découché.  
Son vol était pour 11h, il lui resterait bien quelques heures de sommeil dans l'avion qu'elle pourrait rattraper à cause de cette courte nuit. Après une énième tentative sur le portable de Béa, Virginie finit par lui écrire un mot qu'elle déposa sur la table basse du salon. De toute façon, elle pouvait très bien l'appeler encore une fois ou deux lorsqu'elle serait à l'aéroport.

Il était presque 9h30, vu que Virginie avait déjà tout de près elle termina son message, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Tony traversa le salon en baillant. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il fit marche arrière et regarda Virginie mettre son sac sur le dos.

 **Tu pars?**  
 **Oui, c'est mon père il est à l'hôpital, enfin... J'ai tout mis dans le mot pour Béa sur la table de chevet.**

Il ne valait mieux pas compter sur lui pour jouer les messages. Le nombre d'informations qui s'étaient perdues lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de transmettre un message était presque incalculable. Ils se sourirent .

 **Bon bah... Bon voyage... Ou plutôt bon retour chez ton père.**

Après un bref au revoir, Virginie claqua la porte de l'appart et pris le bus pour l'aéroport. Au bout d'une demie heure elle était enfin arrivée, sac au dos, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'embarquement pour Marseille.  
Après une bonne heure d'attente ou elle luttait contre le sommeil qui refaisait surface, elle s'engouffra enfin dans le couloir qui menait à l'avion. Elle pris place au numéro indiqué sur son billet, par chance elle était à côté de la fenêtre. Quoi que, une fois assise, ses yeux se fermaient déjà. Elle tenta de regarder le monde rentrer et ceux qui tentait de trouver la bonne place. Durant ce petit temps d'attente, son esprit vagabondait déjà dans les rues de Marseille. Ses souvenirs de petite fille, d'ado, puis de femme. Tous, elle les avaient eu à Marseille.

Elle avait voyagé quelques fois pour des chantier, mais finissait toujours par revenir. A chaque fois qu'elle y retournait, elle avait l'impression de rentrer à la maison. C'était sa ville, elle ne pouvait pas la quitter bien longtemps...

Sauf, sauf ce fameux jour... Cette fameuse dispute avec Céline.

Ce jour qui avait fait de Marseille une ville de souvenir trop douloureux à porter. Alors elle avait tout plaqué, pour la fuir et tenter de se reconstruire à nouveaux. Ailleurs.

Cela faisait presque un an déjà qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Mais en se projetant dans les ruelles, elle voyait déjà l'image de Céline qui hantait les lieux. Le "retour au source" promettait d'être plus difficile qu'à l'accoutumée.

* * *

 **Au même moment dans la maison de la grand mère d'Anaïs.**

Céline et Julie avaient raconté à tous qu'un homme en ville avait reconnue la blonde, malheureusement il n'avait pas pu s'attarder à cause d'un RDV.

Il lui avait donc donné rendez vous au même endroit pour tenter d'aider Céline via ses souvenirs à lui.  
Julie avait voulu y allé aussi, mais Amandine sa tante et son père en avaient décidé autrement. D'une part parce que Julie était trop petite et d'autre part parce qu'Anaïs était la seule à mieux la connaître, du moins elle connaissait Céline après son amnésie.

Anaïs avait pris sa petite Renaud et ensemble, elles étaient retournée sur les lieux. Après quelques minutes d'attente l'homme toujours en costume, fit son apparition. Instinctivement, il fit la bise à Céline qui se laissa faire, puis, il se tourna vers Anaïs.

 **Il ne me semble pas vous avoir vue hier... A moins que vous ayez grandi pendant la nuit... Mais, il me semble la petite fille qui accompagnait Céline n'avait pas les mêmes yeux ni les même cheveux que vous** plaisanta t il.  
 **C'était ma cousine Julie. Je m'appelle Anaïs Baumartin.**  
 **Enchanté Mademoiselle, Vincent Chaumette.**

Après lui avait serré la main il s'assit en face de Céline. Anaïs enchaîna. **Vous connaissez Céline depuis longtemps?**  
 **Depuis mon entrée dans la boîte... Ça fait a peut près 6 ans, je crois.**  
 **Dans la boîte?** continua Anaïs pendant que Céline tentait de retrouver quelque chose dans ses dires qui pouvait l'aider à se souvenir.

 **Oui, on bossait dans la même société... Elle a été revendue, depuis, et n'existe plus...** Il marqua une courte pause. **J'étais un architecte venu de Paris et elle bossait à la mairie dans l'idée de reprendre la boite de BTP de son père et devenir co PDG par la suite.**  
 **Une boite de BTP?!** lâcha Céline plutôt surprise.  
 **Une vraie femme d'affaire dans un monde d'homme. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé ça très courageux de jouer des coudes pour se faire une place en tant que femme... Ce que tu as réussi, d'ailleurs... Heu... Ça ne t'ennuies pas si je te tutoie au fait?**

Céline secoua négativement la tête. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait. **Et... Ma famille?** demanda t elle timidement  
 **Ta mère est décédée il. y. a 3 ans à peu près, il me semble, ta sœur est en plein tour du monde mais elle ne veut plus remettre les pieds à Marseille... Quand a ton pere il a fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a peut.**  
 **Je n'ai plus aucun membre de ma famille alors? A part cette sœur... Qui fait le tour du monde?**  
 **Hélas non... Surtout que tu avais perdu le contact avec ta sœur, il me semble...**  
 **Mais pourquoi?**  
 **A cause de la mort de ton frère jumeaux, ça a anéanti ta famille.**  
 **J'avais un frère jumeaux?!**  
 **Il est mort lorsque tu étais jeune...**  
 **Ca fait beaucoup de mort tout ça...** Céline était contente d'un côté de ne pas se souvenir... Elle voyait à quel point sa vie était triste. Entourée de tous ces mort. Ce qui devait prédire une vie plutôt désastreuse.  
 **Et... Je suppose que je n'étais pas mariée et que je n'avais pas d'enfants?**  
 **Ni mari, ni enfants... Mais...** Il hésita quelques secondes.  
 **Mais?** demanda Céline mis inquiète mis avide d'en savoir plus.  
 **Mais... On flirtait pas mal ensemble... Enfin... j'espère que ça... Ne t'ennuie pas enfin... Ça peut te gêner** dit il faussement mal à l'aise.

Céline fronça les sourcils, elle avait en face d'elle un homme plutôt charmant. Et cette homme était son amant?

 **Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir cherché alors si, comme vous dites, on avait une histoire?** demanda t elle ignorant la question de Vincent. **Et pourquoi se faisait il que j'étais à Paris et non à Marseille?**  
 **Tu étais à Paris pour affaires.. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'appeler les premiers jours mais mes appels restaient sans réponses... J'ai décidé de faire intervenir la police... Mais... Paris est une grande ville... Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. J'ai cherché... Mais au bout de six mois, je n'avais plus que l'espoir dans mes ressources.**

* * *

 **Marseille dans l'après midi**

Virginie avait pris un taxi direction l'hôpital de la Timone. Elle tendit un billet au conducteur et sortit de la voiture tout en mettant son sac sur son dos. Elle n'était même pas passée chez son père pour déposer ses affaires, elle préférait voir directement avec lui les choses essentielles et surtout voir s'il se portait aussi bien qu'il le disait.  
Arrivée à l'accueil, elle dut attendre quelques minutes avant qu'on daigne s'occuper d'elle.

Une odeur de mélange de produits antiseptique flottait dans l'air. Cette odeurs était gravée dans l'esprit de Virginie. L'hôpital, moins elle y allait mieux elle se portait. La dernière fois qu'elle y était venue c'était pour apprendre le décès de sa mère. Il y a des lieux, des visages et des odeurs que l'on oublie jamais...

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le numéro 3. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, un brancard arriva en sens inverse. Virginie se plaqua contre la paroie afin de l'éviter de peu. Le brancardier s'excusa, Virginie lui sourit mal à l'aise puis sortit de l'ascenseur. La dame dans le brancard n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle espérait ne pas trouver son père dans le même état.

 _ **423 B**_

C'était la. Il était là, derrière cette porte. Virginie respira un grand coup puis afficha un sourire qu'elle voulait naturel, décontracté, puis poussa la porte.

Après quelques pas dans le "petit vestibule", elle le vit allongé, un peu trop blanc a son gout.  
Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un franc sourire.

 **Virginie! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir la!**  
 **Moi ça me fait moins plaisir de te voir dans cet endroit...** Elle marqua une courte pause, puis alla se blottir dans les bras, qu'il tendaient vers elle.

 **Toi aussi tu m'as manqué papa, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles.**

Son père la serrait fort dans ses bras preuve que lui aussi avait eut du mal face à cette séparation forcée. Puis il dé-serra son étreinte. **Montre toi un peut, voir comme tu as changé.**

Elle se mit à rire légèrement. **En un an, peu de chose change papa.**  
 **Bien sur que si! Regardes ton vieux père, y'a un an je ne pensais pas que mon vieux cœur me lâcherait.**

Un voile de tristesse remplit le regard de Virginie.

 **Ma Vivi, ne soit pas triste pour moi, tout va mieux maintenant je suis sorti d'affaire.** Virginie s'était à présent assise sur son lit. **Je m'en veux un peu de t'avoir fait déplacé pour si peu... Comment tu as fait avec ton boulot et tout ça?**  
 **J'étais en vacances...**

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Fernand, si sa fille prenait des vacances c'est qu'elle devait aller bien, sinon elle croulerait sous le travail pour oublier, comme elle le faisait souvent.  
 **Alors si ça ne te cause pas de soucis...**  
 **Tu sort quand?** Avait lâché Virginie, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'étende sur le sujet qui la ramènerait surement à penser à Céline.  
 **Dans une petite semaine, le temps qu'il me garde en observation. Tu pourras t'installer à la maison si tu veux. Dans l'armoire là, il désigna le placard blanc derrière elle, y'a mon manteau, dans ma poche gauche c'est les clefs, prends les.**

* * *

 **Marseille au Petit Nice  
**  
Céline et Anaïs avaient passé plus d'une heure à discuter avec Vincent. Céline avait rapidement compris qu'il disait la vérité, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, elle sentait quelques chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire. Un sentiment très fort envers lui.

Serait ce un reste d'amour, comme il avait l'air de lui faire comprendre vu leur relation?  
Elle ne cessait de lui sourire à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Mais entre temps elle réfléchissait Tentant de se rappeler un détail ou quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se souvenir. Mais rien, le vide. Seul ce sentiments indéfinissable. Peut être de l'amour, de l'amitié, du respect ou de la crainte... Elle n'en savait rien.

 **Je t'aurais bien amené au vieux port ou au calanques... Mais comme tu as peur de l'eau...**

Céline le regarda avec intérêt, le sentiment de peur qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait mis les pieds dans l'eau n'était pas anodin.  
Céline savait qu'avec ce détail, c'était lui qui détenait le plus d'infos de tous.

 **J'ai... j'ai peur de l'eau?**  
 **Oui... Tu n'as plus cette phobie, depuis ton amnésie?**  
 **Si toujours mais à part il y a deux jours je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'être près de l'eau. Pourquoi j'ai cette phobie?**  
 **C'est a cause de ton frère.** Il la regarda avec un air triste. Céline compris qu'elle allait encore encaisser une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle l'encouragea cependant à continuer. **Quand vous aviez 10 ans il s'est noyé dans la piscine familiale. Tu étais a coté et tu ne t'es aperçue de rien.**

Céline écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, sa vie ne semblait pas si rose qu'elle le pensait.

 **Je peux toujours t'amener dans les endroits ou nous allions? Si tu veux ce soir je t'emmène dans le premier resto ou nous avions mangé tous les deux.**

Céline regarda Anaïs pour attendre son approbation, après tout elle n'était pas seule, étant donné qu'elle s'imposait déjà beaucoup dans la famille Beaumartin il valait mieux demander avant de faire son programme. Anaïs acquiesça pour approuver les dires de Vincent. Céline se tourna alors vers Chaumette.

 **Ok pour ce soir, alors. Par contre il faudra venir me chercher chez la grand mère d'Anaïs.**  
 **Pas de problèmes!** Dit Vincent, l'air ravi.

* * *

 **Marseille au bord de mer.**

Virginie avait jeté son sac sur le premier fauteuil venu, elle avait claqué la porte d'entrée et s'était vautrée sur le canapé. Un petit somme était le bienvenu, pour le reste elle verrait plus tard.

Une heure après, Virginie se réveilla doucement, elle mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit ou elle était.  
Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais non, elle était bien là, chez son père allongée sur le vieux sofa qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa naissance.

Virginie soupira. Elle était hélas, à Marseille, la ville qu'elle avait fuit et qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir avant bien longtemps.  
Elle laissa tout en plan pour sortir dans le jardin. Elle aurait bien une occasion de ranger, pour l'instant c'était l'heure des souvenirs...  
Elle déambulait le long de la clôture d'arbustes et fixait la mer. Elle fit un petit sourire, la maison de son père était assez isolée, normal pour la plupart des pécheurs mais elle l'avait bien regretté étant ado, alors que la... Elle appréciait le calme.

Une maison loin du centre était plus que gênant surtout quand elle n'avait pas sa mobylette. D'ailleurs, sa mob devait sûrement être là, en l'état qui plus est... Peut être qu'elle marchait encore?

Le soir était presque tombé, mais Virginie ne pu résister d'aller faire un tour.

Après avoir fait grincer la lourde porte du garage et plissé les yeux a cause du trop plein de poussière qui régnait dans la pièce, Virginie sourit de satisfaction. La manie qu'avait son père de tout garder, n'avait pas que des mauvais coté finalement.

Elle fouilla dans le tiroir qui contenait la fameuse clef. Rien n'avait bougé, elle était encore là, comme si depuis tout ce temps, elle l'attendait.  
Virginie dépoussiéra sa bécane de jeunesse et fit tourner la clef. Après quelques toussotements, le moteur ronronna.

 **Allez comme au bon vieux temps** chuchota t elle à sa vieille mob.

Elle sourit d'anticipation, un petit tours sur les routes avec les longues étendues de verdures et la mer au loin allait lui rappeler de bon souvenirs.

Après avoir récupéré son vieux casque encore en très bon état, elle referma la porte et enfourcha sa vieille mob.  
A peine fut elle sortie du jardin qu'elle ressentit comme durant sa jeunesse, cette liberté de pouvoir tout faire. Sa "bécane" était la clef d'une liberté sans bornes.

Les cheveux virevoltant au vent malgré son casque, Virginie repris la petite route qui la menait vers la petite crique où de nombreux souvenirs l'attendaient.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 5**  
 **En mauvaise compagnie.**

 **8h dans un restaurant retiré de la ville**

Vincent était venu la chercher, comme convenu. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans sa voiture, durant tout le trajet, seule la radio avait comblé les blancs.

Il ne parlait pas, elle non plus, elle était un peu timide ne sachant que dire vu qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser en lui posant des questions en rapport avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu. C'était un peu délicat.

En même temps, vu son histoire personnelle, il était préférable d'avoir tout oublié... Tous ces morts, ces "non dits", elle avait presque l'impression de les ressentir, comme si... Rien qu'en le racontant, elle le vivait en même temps. Mais à part cela, elle n'avait rien ressenti d'autre.

Elle avait essayé de coller ces visages sur des noms comme les photos de Ninon, la fille de Vincent, qu'il lui avait montré sur son téléphone. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas, il n'y avait pas cette petite étincelle qui aurait pu l'aider à se rappeler, petit à petit.

Vincent s'était garé dans le parking. Il n'avait pas osé lui parler, en dire davantage pour qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose. Elle ne semblait pas avoir le déclic et c'était tant mieux. Il fallait repousser l'échéance au maximum... Seulement, combien de temps allait il tenir?

Céline et Vincent se dirigèrent vers le petit resto. Il y avait très peu de monde, c'était un coin assez reculé de Marseille, à vrai dire. Ce qui n'attirait que les habitués ou les connaisseurs. Céline était loin de se douter de ce qu'il se tramait. Elle se contentait de regarder autour d'elle, la blonde trouvait l'endroit charmant. Elle préférait, et de loin, un petit coin isolé qu'un grand resto en plein coeur de Marseille. L'ambiance était plus détendue, loin d'un oppressant restaurant bondé.

Ils étaient installés à une table sur la terrasse, il faisait un peu frais et l'air marin n'arrangeait rien, mais, au dessus d'eux un radiateur extérieur les réchauffait. Comme ça, ils pouvaient avoir la vue, l'odeur sans le léger froid qui régnait.

Le serveur avait tendu deux cartes, mais Céline hésitait longuement. Elle ne savait pas si elle aimait ou non, certains plats du menus. N'ayant pas eu le temps de tout goûter jusqu'à présent, il était difficile de faire un choix.

Vincent, lui, semblait avoir choisi d'avance. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le menu et l'avait rapidement refermé. En voyant la tête de Céline, qui restait toujours concentrée sur la carte, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander : **Un problème?**

Céline releva le nez, brusquement, pendant quelques secondes elle avait presque oublié qu'il était la. **Heu... Je ne sais pas quoi choisir... Je... Je ne suis pas sur... De... De mes gouts.**

Vincent lui sourit puis, Céline baissa sa carte pour qu'il puisse l'aider. Il se rappelait encore de ses goûts, enfin plus ou moins. Difficile d'oublier ce genre de chose, surtout quand on se marie 2 fois avec cette personne. **La dorade tu n'aimes pas beaucoup, les spaghettis au saumon tu les aiment bien al dente. Hum… La bouillabaisse et l'aïoli tu aimes… La soupe au pistou et l'oursinade un peu moins… Par contre, ...**

Il avait fait presque toute la carte, ce qui avait amusé Céline. Elle l'avait regardé faire sans oser intervenir. Elle avait fait son choix depuis la première minutes, en oubliant le reste de ce qu'il disait. Elle décida de choisir l'aïoli, même si il n'y avait aucuns ingrédients qui pouvaient lui donner un peu de pistes sur le genre de plat que c'était.

Le serveur arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre les commandes. Une fois partit, Vincent décida de briser le silence qui ne cessait de s'installer. **Tu aimes cet endroit?**

Céline avait fini par fixer l'horizon, tourna la tête vers lui. Elle semblait la sans vraiment l'être. Pas qu'elle se questionnait comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs c'était quelque chose qui l'avait frappé. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Vincent, ses questions étaient moins nombreuses, comme si elle savait qu'il la connaissait et qu'avec ce statut elle pouvait se reposer entièrement sur lui.

 **Oui, c'est très calme et la vue est magnifique... Ça change de Paris.**  
Vincent sourit. **Ah c'est sur! C'est loin d'être la même chose.**  
 **Tu connais Paris, non?** demanda t elle sans réfléchir.

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement et puis il le lui avait demandé, se sentant en confiance elle n'avait pas eut de mal à changer rapidement.  
 **Oui, je t'en avais parlé cet après midi... Tu ne t'en souviens déja plus?**

Céline fronça les sourcils tentant de se rappeler. **Ah oui!** fini t elle par s'exclamer. **Tu es venu de Paris, jusqu'à Marseille… Dans ma boite de BTP.**  
 **Voila.** Dit il avec un sourire. **Je travaillais à Paris, mais j'ai voulu bouger un peu sortir du contexte parisien. Parce qu'on a beau dire que Paris est une ville fantastique quand on y travail on a vite des envies d'ailleurs. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde bien sur. Mais ça à été mon cas.**

Céline lui sourit, elle ne connaissait pas trop ce sentiment là puisqu'elle n'avait pas repris le travail. Elle passait son temps à l'appartement d'Anaïs. Certes, elle aussi avait envie de partir, mais dans le sens de "sortir dehors se promener". Dans les rues, des jardins, peu importe. Que ce soit Paris ou une autre ville, tout lui allait, tant qu'elle ne restait pas enfermée à tourner en rond.

* * *

 **Pres de la plage**

Virginie avait garé son vieux scooter sur le parking, près de la plage. Elle y avait déposé son casque et s'avançait à présent vers la mer.  
A cette heure ci il n'y avait plus personne, elle pouvait laisser son scooter non accroché sans problèmes. Elle enleva ses chaussures pour marcher pieds nus sur le sable...  
A cet instant, des flashs de son malaise sur la plage de Barcelone lui revinrent. Depuis la temps, elle n'avait pas eut un moment pour elle. Se mettant face à la mer, les pieds s'enfonçant légèrement dans le sable rugueux, elle ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis son malaise...

Peut être que ce malaise avait rapport avec l'accident cardiaque de son père? C'était dans la même période après tout. Elle secoua la tête. Non ce n'était pas possible d'être liée à ce point avec son père. Elle se faisait juste des films, le manque de sommeil avait eut raison d'elle à ce moment là, c'était tout. Du moins, c'était surtout l'explication la plus valable.

Elle fit quelques pas pour atteindre le sable humide. la mer venait quelquefois à la rencontre d'un de ses orteils mais n'allait jamais plus loin. Virginie respira à plein poumon l'air marin de Marseille.

Les lieux méditerranéen avaient peut être la même odeur pour certains mais pour Virginie celui de Marseille avait quelque chose en plus... Une sorte d'odeur indescriptible qui la rendait différente.  
Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs grâce à cette odeur si commune..

Quelques instant plus tard elle ré ouvrit les yeux et marcha en direction de la crique... Il devait sans doute y avoir un groupe de jeune.  
Elle voyait au loin quelques flammes et une épaisse fumée qui s'y échappait. Elle ne s'avança guère plus loin. Elle connaissait ce coin et savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas les déranger.

A l'époque, sa bande et elle renvoyaient quiconque tentait de s'approcher du lieux. C'était comme un lieux sacré autorisé à eux seuls. Ils valait mieux les laisser tranquilles.

Elle rejoignit son scooter, puis remis ses chaussures, tout en jetant des coups d'œil au alentours. Rien n'avait changé. Ca la fit sourire, le vieux scooter attendait a la même place. Il manquait ceux des autres, de son anciens groupe. A la place, deux voitures légèrement tunées étaient garées. Sans doute celles de la bande qui squattait la place. Les choses changeaient.

Après avoir lacé ses chaussures et jeté un dernier regard à la mer, elle reprit le chemin de la maison de son père.

Elle décida de passer par le petit raccourci, celui qui passait près du resto. Celui ou, des fois, elle y avait mangé lorsqu'elle partait furieuse après une dispute avec son père. Le gérant ne devait pas avoir trop changé, elle lui passerait peut être le bonsoir.

En passant devant, elle ne pu détourner le regard d'une tête familière. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle était de nouveau la, à Marseille tout comme à Paris...  
Mais la dernière fois, Virginie n'avait pas compris pourquoi à Paris elle l'avait totalement ignorée.  
Lorsqu'elle regarda l'homme assis en face d'elle elle grimaça.

 _Chaumette._

Céline devait sans doute bosser avec lui, encore... _Mais de là à dîner en tête à tête_... Se pouvait il qu'ils aient "remis le couvert"? Non, impossible, surtout après ce que lui avait raconté Céline à propos de Vincent!

Enfin, tout ça datait de tellement longtemps, peut être qu'elle avait changé et que beaucoup de choses avaient évoluées?  
Virginie ne pu se résoudre à passer son chemin sans faire une pause. Elle s'arrêta sur le bas coté et regarda le couple plus que bancal qui dînaient dehors. Elle remonta un peu plus son col, après avoir coupé le moteur. Il y avait une brise légère et dîner dehors par ce temps, était ridicule. Non. Ce qui était ridicule c'était ce dîner "aux chandelles".

Virginie n'arrivait pas à comprendre Céline. Cette dernière ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle haïssait Chaumette? Pour l'entreprise elle se forçait au moins pour garder une relation de travail stable. Sauf que ce dîner n'avait rien à voir avec une relation de travail!

Virginie bouillait intérieurement. Ok, c'était elle qui l'avait abandonné suite à cette histoire de pollution. Ok elle n'avait pas voulu se battre et avait fini par fuir. Mais Céline aurait pu la retenir! Céline aurait pu la chercher! Mais non... Au lieu de ça, elle dînait avec Chaumette. _VINCENT CHAUMETTE!_

S'en était trop pour l'ex cheffe de chantier de Phénicie. Elle enfourcha sa mobylette et redémarra. Tant pis pour le patron et le petit coucou qu'elle voulait lui passer. Elle ne pouvait pas se pavaner comme ça devant eux. Il était hors de question qu'elle participe à ce spectacle plus longtemps.

Tout ça l'avait énervé. Elle démarra en trombe et rentra chez elle. Mais une question ne cessait de hanter son esprit. Pourquoi Céline était elle retombée dans les bras de Chaumette?

Virginie ne supportait pas de la voir se pavaner avec son ex. Après toutes les histoires affreuses qu'elle avait entendu sur ce magouilleur, comment Céline pouvait de nouveau retomber dans ses filets?

Elle s'en voulait à ce moment très précis de ne pas s'être plus battue pour la blonde. Parce qu'en règle générale elle ne ressentait plus rien pour ses ex et arrivait même à les oublier rapidement... Mais la, Céline semblait être ancrée dans sa tête et ne plus vouloir en ressortir.

Sans doute aurait elle dû revenir? Sans doute aurait elle dû laisser passer après la tempête et venir s'expliquer? Mais Céline avait franchit beaucoup de limites. Ça avait commencé par le bébé... Virginie avait accepté de faire un compromis mais au final elle avait encore été déçue.

Céline avait trahie sa confiance, elle avait cru en son père mais pas en sa compagne. Et ça Virginie avait du mal à le digérer, encore maintenant.

 _Bon sang!_ Le père de Céline face à elle le choix n'aurait même pas du être fait! Surtout connaissance le père Frémont et son passif. Mais Céline, elle, avait fait un choix et Virginie n'avait pas apprécié que la blonde accorde plus de confiance en son père, arnaqueur et mafieux, face à elle.

Elle était partie, puisque Céline n'avait plus confiance, _pourquoi continuer cette mascarade?_

* * *

 **Un peut plus loin au même endroit, sur la terrasse d'un restaurant.**

… **Et c'est comme ça qu'on l'a surnommer le chef au grand pieds...**

Céline se mit a sourire, l'histoire était amusante bien qu'étant présente à ce moment, elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien.

Vincent avait commencé à raconter des anecdotes de boulots pour que la mémoire lui revienne mais... Rien n'eut l'effet escompté. Céline se contentait de rire ou bien de sourire par politesse, mais jamais sur son visage n'apparaissait l'étincelle qui lui aurait rappelé un détail de ce qu'il racontait.  
Vincent était satisfait le plan qu'il prévoyait, mais qui n'était pas prévu au programme, s'annonçait des plus lumineux.

Il avait décidé ça dans la fin de l'après midi. Après l'avoir vue dans la rue. Il avait été plus que contrarié, la présence de la blonde ruinait ses plans. Mais, lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle pour lui dire bonjour, Céline n'avait pas cillé. C'était comme si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il s'était retourné et l'avait appelé, une seconde fois. Elle n'avait pas réagit non plus, il avait du s'approcher d'elle.

Heureusement que la jeune fille lui avait tout de suite dit qu'elle était amnésique, cela avait évité LA gaffe. Il avait alors échafaudé un plan pour parvenir enfin a ses fins. Ou, du moins, a celle de cette famille qu'il haïssait tant.

Céline s'était mise a sourire de nouveau, mais elle semblait ne pas se rappeler de cette histoire non plus. Après quatre anecdotes du même genre, Vincent se décida a amorcer son plan.

 **Tu...** Il hésita, rendant son discourt plus réaliste. **Tu te rappelle de ce que j'avais dit concernant notre relation ?**

 **Oui...** Céline se sentit soudain, mal a l'aise sans savoir pourquoi. Sans doute, que cet homme attendait de retrouver l'ancienne Céline, cette dernière n'arrivait malheureusement pas a la faire revenir. Vincent était toujours un étranger pour elle.

En fait... Il ne savait pas s'il devait annoncer ça directement ou attendre qu'il se soient plus vus. Peut etre que le fait de se voir régulièrement aiderait a mettre plus son plan en place ? Il se ravisa alors. **Non, c'était sans doute trop tôt.**

Mais la curiosité de Céline l'emporta a nouveau. **Non, non, c'est bon... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Il ne fallu pas plus longtemps avant que Vincent n'avoue. **En fait, avant que tu partes, je t'avais annoncé une nouvelle qui t'avais énormément plus...**

Céline fini par le couper. **Quelle nouvelle ?** Il semblait trop lent pour elle, sans doute pour la ménager ?

 **On avait prévu..** Il marqua une nouvelle pause... **D'aller plus loin.** Il se tu, attendant la réaction de Céline. Celle ci fronça des sourcils.

 **Plus loin ? Dans quel sens ?**

Vincent hésita a nouveau. Peut être que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Peut être qu'il fallait attendre. Non. De toute façon, plus tot c'était en place, mieux c'était. Il lui fit un sourire.

 **En fait, avant que tu partes, on avait décidé de passé a l'étape supérieur. Enfin, étape... Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot juste.**

Céline voyait qu'il hésitait. _De quoi avait il peur ? De sa réaction ?_

 **Tu peux tout me dire,** dit elle en se voulant souriante, cachant ce malaise grandissant.

C'était facile pour elle, elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlait ce dernier. De son côté, Vincent jouait son parfait rôle de composition. Prenant son temps pour lui faire croire qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser ou quoi que ce soit. Jouant l'homme attentionné et charmant. A ton retour, il la regarda dans les yeux marquant une nouvelle pause. **On avait prévu de se marier.**

Céline eut un hoquet de surprise, elle en lâcha même sa fourchette qu'elle avait en main. Le serveur leur avait amené leur plats et, depuis longtemps déjà, ils avaient entamés leur dessert.

En voyant sa surprise, Vincent posa doucement sa fourchette. Il fit un petit sourire, tâchant d'avoir l'air un peu triste. **Je peux tout te dire... Sauf ça,** répondit il avec un sourire faussement triste.

Céline reprit ses esprits. **Non, non... C'est... Juste que... Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de nouvelle.** Elle lui fit un sourire timide, tentant de le consoler comme elle pouvait.

Elle était si désolée pour lui. Elle voulait lui montrer que tout allait bien, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Cet homme était son mari ? Enfin... Pas vraiment, mais c'était pratiquement la même chose. Ils étaient fiancés.

Il lui sourit, il parlait doucement et avec calme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Jouant le jeu au maximum pour que ça soit vraiment réaliste. **J'aurais peut être dû attendre avant de te l'annoncer comme ça, je suis désolé. Mais nous étions tellement heureux… Je pensais...**

 **Non, ça va !** Céline lui avait presque coupé la parole. **Tu... On avait sans doute très envie de se marier... Et au lieu d'attendre quelques jours tu as du attendre plus d'un an. Pour... Au final, te retrouver avec une femme qui ne se rappelle même plus de ton nom. Je comprends que tu sois si pressé, ne t'excuses pas pour ça. Malheureusement, je ne me rappelle vraiment de rien et... Enfin, la nouvelle m'a surprise, c'est tout.**

Vincent décida de jouer une autre carte. Prenant un air triste et désolé il continua. **Oh... Je pensais que... Ça t'avais remonter des souvenirs de te parler de tout ça... Mais je vois que...** Il ne termina pas sa phrase pour qu'elle fasse plus effet. Accentuant son faux chagrin au maximum.

Céline lui prit la main, a ce moment la, un bruit de moteur de mobylette parvint jusqu'à eux. Céline retira sa main et fixa la route, comme une petite fille prise en faute. Comme si ce bruit l'avait coupé dans son élan de compassion pour Vincent.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers la rue, elle vit un scooter passer en trombe. Une femme brune, cheveux virevoltant aux vent conduisait le bolide. Des flashs, alors, lui vinrent à l'esprit.

 _ **« C'est fini nous deux... »**_  
 _ **« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »**_

Elle revivait la scène de son rêve, mais cette fois ci elle n'était pas en train de dormir. _Elle ne rêvait pas._ Le visage de cette femme, son air grave, puis sa silhouette qui s'en allait.  
Céline ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette image la hantait a nouveau, surtout a ce moment précis. Avec ce bruit de scooter qui s'en allait.

 **Ça ne va pas ?** Demanda Vincent, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

 **Non, c'est bon... C'est passé.** Mais Céline restait pensive.

Vincent pensa d'un coup, qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Que tout son plan étant fichu. Mais, heureusement, il y avait le plan B. Il préféra tâter le terrain. **Tu t'es rappelé de quelque chose ?**

Après un long silence, elle se décida à lui dire la vérité. **Oui... Et non...**

Le cœur de Vincent manqua un battement. Il ne fallait pas flancher maintenant, tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Après tout elle ne semblait pas vraiment sûre d'elle. Cette pensée lui permit de retrouver un peu de courage de continuer à la questionner. **Oui et non ?**

 **Oui, je me souviens de quelque chose et non... Parce que je me souviens juste de ça et que ça ne m'aide pas plus.**

Bien qu'un peu paniqué, il répondit d'un ton faussement enjoué. **C'est génial si tu te souviens ! Il te suffira juste de te souvenir de l'avant et de l'après et, au fur et à mesure tu retrouveras la mémoire !** Il n'en menait vraiment pas large, mais son jeu d'acteur devait être parfait puisque Céline ne semblait pas se douter de quelque chose.

La blonde sentait qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de confiance. Après tout, elle avait toujours ressenti quelque chose en sa présence. C'était bizarre et elle n'arrivait pas a mettre un nom dessus, c'était peut être de l'amour. Ou de l'envie ? Après tout, ils auraient dû se marier. Ils avaient été très proche et se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Et puis, c'était la seule personne de son entourage qui la connaissait d'avant. Elle se laissa alors aller aux confidences.

Elle lui expliqua le rêve qu'elle avait fait, ou plutôt ce cauchemars qui la réveillait chaque nuit. Même, plusieurs fois par nuits. Elle lui expliqua sa « rencontre » où elles s'étaient vu sur les champs puis, dans la file d'attente de la tour Eiffel.

Vincent écoutait attentivement, se demandant comment il pouvait contourner la vérité. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, car il avait rapidement compris que Céline parlait de sa rupture avec Virginie surtout lorsque celle ci l'avait décrite physiquement, Vincent esquissa un sourire. Alors, la seule chose qu'elle se rappelait après cette perte de mémoire totale était l'autre goudou ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourtant, à eux deux ils en avaient vécus bien plus que Céline avec l'autre ! Quoi qu'il s'en fichait pas mal au final, mais si elle s'était rappelée d'un de leur moment à eux, cela l'aurait franchement mieux arrangé.

 **Tu la connais peut etre ? C'était qui pour moi cette fille ? A moins... Qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de ton cercle d'amis ?**

Vincent profita de cette question pour tourner cette histoire a son avantage. C'était plutôt saugrenu, mais pourquoi pas ? **Un pari.**

 **Un pari ?** Demanda Céline déroutée.

 **Oui, on était avec une bande d'amis, on avait un peu bu et... On s'est lancés des paris comme ça. Ou cela allait il le mener ?**

 **Quel genre de pari ?** Céline ne comprenait pas, elle pensait que cette fille, d'après ce seul souvenir qu'elle avait... Enfin, qu'il s'était peut être passé quelque chose de fort. Le « Tu m'aimes plus » prouvait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Mais c'était difficile à croire, surtout après ce que lui avait dit Vincent. Comment pouvait elle être avec cette femme si elle allait se marier ?

 **On était dans un bar, un peu tous éméchés... A l'époque nous ne sortions pas encore vraiment ensemble. Un de nos amis a parié que tu ne pourrais pas sortir plus d'une semaine avec la personne qui franchirait la porte du bar.** Il marquait une courte pause, c'était vraiment une histoire à dormir debout. Le pire était que Céline semblait pendue à ses lèvres. C'était presque trop facile. **Et cette personne c'était Virginie.**

 **Virginie ?** Lança t elle en faisant un petit sourire.

Vincent ne savait pas si l'évocation de son nom l'aidait a retrouver un peu de ses souvenirs. Il haussa les épaules, se voulant détendu. **Oui.** Il mangea de son dessert qui commençait à fondre a vu d'œil. **Virginie Mirbeau.**

Céline savait qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle enchaîna pratiquement après l'évocation de son nom de famille. **Virginie... C'était comme ça que je me faisais appeler. C'est le premier nom qui m'est sortit de la tête.** Elle continua d'un air pensif. **C'est bizarre quand même, si c'était un pari je devrais pas tant m'en souvenir que ça, non ? Et puis, je ne me souviens que d'elle. Sans compter que je me faisais appeler comme elle... Et le plus bizarre c'est que je la voyais partout...**

Céline avait fini par croire que son esprit lui jouait des tours, que les deux fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait rêvé. _Qu'elle n'était pas réelle._

 **Souvent, on se souvient des détails insignifiant plus que le reste...** Commença Vincent. **J'ai lu un article une fois, les gens qui perdent la mémoire se raccrochent souvent aux petites choses qui ne leur est arrivés que très peu de fois dans la vie. Une vieille dame amnésique s'était souvenue de son conducteur de bus qu'elle croisait quand elle allait faire son marché chaque vendredi.**

 **Ah...** Les espoirs de Céline s'étaient effondrés. Pour elle, seule la personne qui nous avait réellement marqué restait imprimée dans notre mémoire, si ancrée en nous que même amnésique, on pouvait en avoir encore quelques bribes. Mais, face à l'argumentation de Vincent, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait tout faux.

Vincent savait balancer des mensonges si aisément que ça lui faisait presque peur. Effectivement, il avait lu quelques articles sur le sujet, mais, bien sur, ils expliquaient tout le contraire. En ne démentant pas sur le fait qu'on pouvait aussi se souvenir d'un visage que l'on avait pourtant vu qu'une fois dans sa vie. Les deux était possible, donc au final, il n'avait vraiment menti. Il avait juste caché une partie de la vérité. Il voulait absolument mettre son plan en œuvre. Si elle n'avait pas débarqué comme ça, il n'aurait même pas eu à faire ça.

La fin du dîner se termina sans encombres. Vincent avait troqué les anecdotes de bureau contre celles qu'ils avaient vécu lorsqu'ils étaient en couple. En omettant, bien sûr, de dire que tout se passait pendant leur deux mariages catastrophique ainsi que les divorces. Bon, il parlait aussi de quelques disputes, ça faisait plus réaliste comme ça. Après tout, quel couple n'avaient pas eu de disputes ?

Ensuite, lorsqu'ils eurent finis leurs plats, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour se rendre dans la grande maison des Beaumartin. Durant le trajet, ils parlèrent peu, mais déjà plus qu'à l'allée. Plus elle était en sa compagnie, plus Céline se sentait en confiance avec lui. Enfin, elle appelait ça « confiance », car elle ne savait toujours pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de cette sensation qu'elle découvrait. Sûrement le fait qu'il l'ai connu intimement jouait. Il savait beaucoup de chose sur elle, et contrairement à lui, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Mais, vu qu'il l'a connaissait d'avant elle n'avait pas à craindre quoi que ce soit avec lui de toute façon?

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la maison, Céline ne savait que faire pour lui dire au revoir. La bise ? Non. Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ça lui aurait fait de la peine. L'embrasser ? Non. C'était trop tôt pour elle. Lui dire simplement au revoir et partir ?  
Elle soupira, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Finalement il la regarda sans bouger, un « au revoir » serais sans doute de rigueur.

Il mit le frein à main et la regarda. **Je sais que tu en as appris beaucoup ce soir, sans doute préfères tu te reposer demain?**

 **Non, plus j'en apprends sur moi et mon passé, mieux c'est.** Elle marqua une courte pause. **Enfin, c'est ce que je pense.**

 **Alors, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on se voit régulièrement ?** Demanda t il avec un petit sourire joyeux.

 **D'après ce que j'ai compris, ton boulot de prends du temps... Mais s'il t'en reste pour moi alors... Pourquoi pas ?**

 **Après demain ? Dans l'après midi ?**

 **D'accord.**

Vincent lui tendis sa carte. **Appelles moi demain, dans la journée. Pour fixer l'heure.**

Céline prit sa carte et le salua puis, elle claqua la porte et regarda la voiture s'en aller. Elle baissa la tête pour regarder un peu mieux la carte.

 _ **Vincent Chaumette, Architecte.**_  
 _ **37 rue Villafranca**_  
 _ **13008 Marseille**_

 _ **Chaumette SA, entreprise de BTP et Architecture.**_

S'en suivait le numéro de fixe et de portable. Elle mit précieusement la carte beige et rouge dans sa poche et entra enfin dans la grande maison.

* * *

 **Maison des Beaumartin.**

Amandine et son frère Nicolas, leur conjoints respectifs ainsi qu'Anaïs, Armand, le cousin d'Amandine et Bernard, le frère de la défunte, étaient tous présents dans le salon. Seule, Julie manquait. Elle devait être dans son lit a cette heure tardive. Céline hésita a les rejoindre, alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, Amandine se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

 **Ah ! Virginie...**

 **Non, Céline...** Dit la blonde avec un petit sourire. **  
**

Amandine s'était habituée à l'appeler ainsi, même lors-qu'avec Julie elle lui avait annoncé son vrai nom. Amandine ne cessait d'employer constamment l'autre prénom. **Ah. Oui Pardon... Céline. On était en train de mettre en place les chambrées pour ceux qui arrivent. Le fils de Édouard, Axelle et les enfants devraient arriver demain. Ce qui ferait en tout une quinzaine de personnes. Axelle est l'aînée après il y a** ** **Édouard** , puis moi... Et ensuite Nicolas! **Lança t elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui expliqua ensuite qui était l'enfant de qui, un rapide petit résumé, même si Céline était complètement perdue et le serait encore lorsqu'ils débarqueraient. **Oh ! Et j'allais oublier Nadine ! C'est la fille de Nicolas, la sœur de Julie. Elle va venir avec ses jumeaux. Sadie et Noah, ils ont un an et ils sont à croquer !**

Céline lui fit un sourire, par politesse. Mais, perdait complètement le fil de la conversation. D'ailleurs, Amandine le compris bien vite. **Allez, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, je suis sûre que vous êtes fatiguée par cette grosse soirée. Ne vous sentez pas obligée de rester avec nous demain. Même par politesse.**

Céline la remercia et s'écroula plus tard, sur son lit. Épuisée par cette journée. Celle de demain n'allait être guère mieux. En effet, dès 10 heures du matin, le début du cortège commença. Un ballet de voiture ne cessait de passer devants la bâtisse. La plupart habitaient sur la cote, d'autre plus loin, près de Montpellier. Et d'autres encore dans les Yvelines... Eux risquaient d'arriver plus tard dans la soirée.

Antoine, le fils d'Édouard et la sœur d'Amandine avec sa fille Sophie ainsi que ses enfants arrivèrent les premiers. Julie était ravie de retrouver ses petites cousines. On ne les vit plus jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Dans l'après midi, Armand et Patrick les frères de Sophie arrivèrent, suivirent de leurs enfants plus vieux. Certains d'entre eux étaient des ados de pas plus de 15 ans.

Juliette, la seule ado de 16 ans, se réfugia dans sa chambre et se posa face a son ordinateur. On ne la vit pas avant le dîner. Il ne restait que les adultes et les jeunes de 20 ans.  
Céline, qui ne cessait de suivre Anais des yeux, la perdit de vue. Elle s'était installée avec Alice et Alexandre, ses cousins qui avaient le même age qu'elle. Tous le monde discutait autour d'un pastis, et Céline se sentit de trop.

Mais la journée passa assez vite, et avec toutes ses allées et venue elle avait complètement oublié d'appeler Vincent. Elle se leva, se frayant un chemin entre les Beaumartin et s'éclipsa du salon pour téléphoner. Après de nombreux bips, elle fini par perdre espoir. Alors qu'elle allait raccrocher, quelqu'un daigna enfin lui répondre.

 **Oui ?**

 **Vincent ?**

 **Oui... Qui est ce ?**

 **C'est Vi... Céline. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu t'appeler plus tot j'ai... Enfin, il y a eu beaucoup d'arrivée aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps.**

 **Ah... Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai été moi même très occupé.**  
 **  
Je te dérange peut être ? Tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard ?**  
 **  
Non non, c'est bon. Alors, pour demain. Quel horaire te convient ? Que dirais tu de14H30 ?**

 **Va pour 14h30 dans ce cas.**

Après avoir pris congé, elle raccrocha et monta dans sa chambre, en attendant le diner. Bien qu'elle n'ai fait aucun exercice, a part peut être aider quelques fois à transporter les valises, elle était épuisée. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit puis ferma les yeux.

Elle entendit a l'entrée des exclamations, sans doute ceux qui devaient arrivés de plus loin. Après, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que tout s'était tue. Du moins, pour elle. Puisqu'elle avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Maison de Fernand.**

Il était tard maintenant et Virginie avait passé sa journée a faire des allées et venues. Chez son père il n'y avait que le strict minimum. C'est a dire, presque rien. Virginie avait du faire des courses, pour remplir de frigo. Ainsi que la salle de bain qui ne contenait pas grand chose non plus, surtout pour elle.

L'après midi, elle était retournée voir son père qui semblait de plus en plus fatigué. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas, justement, le fait d'être a l'hôpital. Après avoir passé deux longues heures avec lui, elle était rentrée et s'était collée devant les info régionales.  
Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce dont le présentation parlait, elle repensait à sa journée, plus particulièrement aux endroits ou elle était passée. Lorsqu'elle avait fait ses courses du matin. Elle s'était surprise a prendre le chemin qu'elles prenaient habituellement. Revoir les places, les habitants et le fameux couple de vieux sur le banc. Céline et elle en avaient même fait des remarques, ce jour la. Tellement prise dans ses pensée, Virginie avait même faillit faire ce geste. Celui de tapoter le bras de Céline pour qu'elle se retourne. Sa phrase sonnait encore dans son esprit.

 _ **« Tu crois qu'on sera comme eux dans 30 ans ? »**_

Chaque fois, c'était la même question. Soit de Céline, ou d'elle même. Et a chaque fois, leur réponses tournaient souvent autour du même sujet.

 _ **« Non, on sera mieux. Et entourées de pleins de petits enfants. »**_

S'en suivait alors des questions plus drôle, sur les surnoms de mamies qu'elles voulaient avoir. Et a leur vie future.

 _FLASH BACK._

 _Céline et Virginie marchaient cote a cote dans la ruelle qui donnait sur la place, Virginie guettait le moment ou elles verraient le couple de petit vieux assis sur le banc._

 _Elles avaient toutes deux de lourds sacs chargés de provisions, puisque la dernière fois Virginie avait oublié de faire les courses et que Céline n'avait pas pu y aller par la suite. Du coup, elles avaient vécu sur les réserves. Qui s'épuisaient. Lorsqu'il ne restait que 3 yaourt périmés au frigo, elles s'étaient bougée. Céline avait embarqué de force Virginie pour l'aider a refaire des réserves._

 _Arrivées a l'extrémité de la ruelle, Virginie donna un petit coup d'épaule à sa compagne._ _ **T'as vu ?**_

 _ **Quoi ?**_ _Céline tentait désespérément de faire tenir les sacs sur son épaule. Sa main était devenu pratiquement hors service. Elle regarda dans la direction de Virginie. Lorsque celle ci vit ce dont elle parlait, elle se mit a sourire. Virginie enchaîna._

 _ **Tu crois qu'on sera comme eux dans 30 ans ?**_

 _Elles passèrent a coté du couple et Céline baissait instinctivement la voix pour se rapprocher de Virginie, afin qu'elle seule entende. **Non, on sera bien mieux.** Elle marqua une courte pause avant de continuer. **Et entourées de petit enfants.**_  
 _ **  
Ah... Je les avais oublié ceux la...**_

 _ **Grand mère indigne !** Lâcha Céline en souriant._

 _ **Non. Mamie. Tu préfère qu'ils t'appellent « grand mère » toi ?**_

 _ **Je sais pas...** Continua t elle d'une voix normale. **Mamie Céline... Grand mère Céline...** Elle grimaça. **C'est horrible, rien que de le prononcer j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà des cheveux gris.**_

 _ **Pauvre petite mamie Céline.**_

 _ **Eh ! Laisses moi le temps de m'habituer a ma** **man Céline d'abord, pour le mamie, on verra plus tard.**_

 _ **Ah oui, j'avais oublié cette étape là, tiens.** Dit elle en faisant un petit rire. **Mélissa et Erwan, nos terreurs !**_

 _ **Mélissa ? Erwan ?**_

 _Virginie avait lancer des noms qu'elle n'aimait pas, et connaissait très ben l'avis de Céline sur ceux ci. **Oui, nos enfants !**_

 _Céline blêmit._ _ **T'es pas sérieuse la... Si ?**_ _Voyant que Virginie commençait a pouffer, la blonde leva les yeux aux ciel._ _ **T'es pas possible.**_

 _ **Eh !**_ _Dis Virginie en essayant de la rejoindre, trop accaparée a rire plutôt qu'a suivre le rythme._ _ **J'aurais pu dire Ginette, ou Paulette aussi. Ou alors, Henriette !**_

 _Céline grimaça, mais son visage exprimait bien plus que du dégoût._

 _ **En tout cas, je les imagine blonds. Avec tes yeux. Notre petite « 'Riette » au yeux bleux...**_

 _ **Riette ?**_

 _ **Oui, le surnom de la petite.**_

 ** _Virginie, je crois que je choisirais moi même le prénom du bébé. Ça vaudra mieux pour lui. Et j'aurais le droit de véto pour le surnom aussi._**

 _ **Oh allez ! T'as pas d'humour ! Henriette ça revient a la mode en plus !**_

 _ **Jamais de la vie!**_

 _ **Tu t'imagines ? Quand tu t'énerves et que tu l'appelles : « Henriette Jeannine Frémont Mirbeau ?! » On dirait presque qu'on parle de nos ancêtres la !**_

 _Céline avait posé ses sacs, et Virginie en avait profité pour faire autant._

 _ **Bon, si j'ai compris Henriette c'est mort. Jeannine ?**_ _Elle vit le regard faussement noir de Céline._ _ **Ok, on oublie. Erwan et Mélissa aussi, je suppose... Et Germaine ? Germain pour le garçon et Germaine pour la fille ?**_

 _ **Emmanuelle tant qu'on y est,**_ _proposa Céline._ _ **Et pour le garçon, on change juste la fin pour Emmanuel. Encore plus pratique !**_ _Ironisa t elle._

 _ **Ah oui ! Génial !**_ _Continua Virginie en souriant beaucoup trop pour que ça soit réel._ _ **J'adore !**_

 _ **Je plaisantais.**_

 _ **Moi pas.**_ _Virginie lui sourit, prouvant qu'elle plaisantait mais qu'elle voulait juste la charrier._

 _ **C'est bien ça qui me fait peur...**_

 _Virginie éclata de rire, puis, elles se dirigèrent enfin vers l'appartement. Prenant soin de faire des pauses régulières tant les sacs étaient lourds._

 _Fin du FLASH BACK_

En se souvenant de ce rituel, Virginie en avait eut les larmes aux yeux. Tout ça lui manquait. De toutes ses ex, Céline était la seule qui continuait les délires de Virginie. Quand elle était avec Céline, la brune ne jouait pas un rôle. Elle était elle même. Entière. Avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Et, surtout, son grain de folie.

Avec Sylvie, c'était loin d'être le cas. Et, Laeticia, avant c'était encore autre chose... D'ailleurs, cette dernière l'avait tellement blessée qu'elle avait faillit faire une croix sur une possible descendance.  
Mais, encore une fois, Céline l'avait transformé. Le seul problème était que ce sujet était sensible pour les deux. Et quand Céline avait rayonnée au bras de Thomas, Virginie elle, avait ruminé dans son coin. Ça avait été le début de la fin. Comme elle l'avait dit. Et comme ça s'était produit.

Le projet était tombé a l'eau avec Thomas, mais il flottait dans l'air et allait revenir sur le tapis. Bien plus tard.

Seulement, entre temps, un autre sujet... Bien moins joyeux, celui la, était revenu à la charge. _Charles Frémont._ Céline avait fait l'erreur de s'être trompé de camp. Ou d'en avoir choisit un.

Pourtant, Charles Frémont n'était pas de ceux a qui l'on pouvait faire confiance. Et sa fille le savait beaucoup plus que Virginie. Elle avait grandit avec lui. Sauf qu'elle avait voulu faire comme elle le faisait souvent. Elle voulait le croire. Imaginer que son père puisse changer. Et, ce qui avait changé, fut leur relation.

Virginie s'était sentie a l'écart depuis Thomas et n'avait pas supporté un second « échec ». Elle s'était enfermée dans sa bulle pour ne pas souffrir. Mais rien avait fonctionné. Et elle ne cessait de ressasser. Tout avait pris fin un peu subitement. Même si elle avait très souvent réfléchit. Ce qui la freinait était son orgueil. Elle n'allait pas de nouveau ramper pour se faire jeter à la prochaine occasion. Elle aurait pu revenir, mais Céline aussi après tout. Elle aurait pu s'excuser aussi. Tout comme Céline, non ?

Virginie considérait qu'elle n'était pas la seule fautive, et que son dernier statut lors de le séparation lui donnait le droit de ne pas faire le premier pas. Céline avait compris que son père avait mentit. La blonde était donc la première a devoir venir vers elle, et non l'inverse.

Elle éteignit la télévision et mangea le plat qu'elle avait cuisiné tout en ruminant ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Ensuite, elle se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, regrettant d'être venue la. Tout. Tout lui rappelait Céline. Même cet endroit la.  
Elle avait passé un week end ici lorsqu'elles s'étaient disputées la dernière fois. A son retour, elles s'étaient réconciliées... Mais pour se séparer quelques jours plus tard.

Virginie s'allongea en soupirant. Non, elle ne risquerait pas de trouver le sommeil. Comment le pouvait elle ? Surtout après avoir repensé a tout ça.

Elle rêva alors d'une rupture ou elle était fautive. Puis, d'une réconciliation, ou elles étaient entourées d'enfants. Ensuite, son père et celui de Céline avaient kidnappés la ribambelle d'enfants dans une fourgonnette. Céline avait pleuré et imploré son père, mais ce dernier les jeta dans une piscine sans fond. Et il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle finirait comme son jumeau. Virginie n'arrivait pas a l'aider parce que son propre père le lui empêchait. Lorsque Céline se noya, il la projeta dedans qu'elle eut du mal a remonter a la surface. Elle se retrouva enfin près du corps de Céline, mais tous ceux de leurs enfants, qui se multipliaient autour d'elle et l'ensevelissait. Elle étouffait.

Et c'est a ce moment la qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait du mal a oublier le corps de Céline au milieu de la piscine. Entouré de tous ces corps d'enfants morts. _Leurs enfants._ Il fallait qu'elle sorte prendre l'air.

* * *

 **Maison des Beaumartin**

Céline s'était levée tôt, ça en devenait une habitude. A force, elle avait fini par s'y faire : se réveiller en sursaut suite à un énième _**« c'est fini nous deux ».**_

Après avoir pris un café, elle se dirigea vers la grande terrasse qui surplombait la mer. Elle posa ses mains contre la pierre tiède, réchauffée par le soleil qui pointait a l'horizon. A ce moment la, elle se sentait bien. Ni trop près, ni pas assez de la longue étendue d'eau (qui l'avait quasiment traumatisée lorsqu'elle y avait aventuré ses pieds). Elle avait compris que tout ça était lié a son frère mort noyé. Si elle l'avait su plus tôt, elle ne se serait jamais risquée si loin.

Heureusement que Vincent était la, c'était sa mémoire. C'était la seule personne qui connaissait la « Céline Frémont » mieux qu'elle même. D'ailleurs, elle avait rendez vous avec lui dans l'après midi.

Elle était heureuse dans un sens, ici personne ne la connaissait complètement, mais elle se sentait de trop. Surtout depuis que tout le reste de la famille avait débarqué. Anaïs n'était plus vraiment là elle passait son temps avec sa famille, ce qui était normal après tout. Par conséquent, Céline se réfugiait vers quelqu'un qui était la pour elle, qui l'écoutait et la connaissait déjà.

La matinée s'était vite écoulée, l'après midi encore d'avantage. Plus les jours se succédait, plus Céline se sentait proche de Vincent. Elle se sentait vivre au travers de ses histoires.

La semaine chez les Beaumartin touchait à sa fin et Céline ne savait que faire... Bien sur, elle ne voulait encombrer personne et dans les deux cas c'était impossible. Deux choix s'imposaient. Retourner avec Anaïs à Paris, ou rester ici avec Vincent. Lors du dernier week-end, celui ci le lui demanda, ou plutôt l'invita, à poursuivre les semaines suivantes chez lui. Céline en parla alors avec Anaïs qui, triste de rentrer seule mais heureuse à l'idée que Céline ai retrouvé son amant, du se résoudre a remonter seule dans sa voiture.

Après avoir fait ses valises et s'être rendue devant l'entrée de la grande demeure, elle remercia mille fois sa famille « d'accueil » de l'avoir hébergée et d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Vu qu'Amandine habitait Marseille ainsi que Nicolas, le père de Julie, il lui était possible de les voir, si le cœur lui en disait.

Mais, même si Céline faisait de plus en plus confiance a Vincent, si elle avait l'impression de ressentir un sentiment nouveaux vis a vis de lui. Celui qu'elle avait ressentit la première fois et qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, Vincent souhaiterait reprendre leur relation malgré le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Elle était légèrement étonnée d'ailleurs qu'il veuille reprendre ou il en était connaissant la situation. Après tout elle était complètement différente de l'ancienne Céline. Mais ce dernier était si attentionné qu'elle en oubliait son questionnement.

Il l'avait aider a porter les bagages, et puis l'avait installé dans sa chambre d'amis. Elle pensait que c'était pour ne pas la brusquer. Cela dit, leur rapprochement au fur et a mesure des jours suivant était palpable. Vincent tentait de l'approcher plus physiquement et elle se laissait complètement faire. Heureuse d'être choyée et d'avoir de l'attention, en plus d'en apprendre plus sur elle même jour après jours.

* * *

 **Maison de Fernand**

Durant cette semaine Virginie s'était occupée, comme prévu, du chat Léon et de la maison. Son père était sortit le mardi après midi de la semaine suivante et elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser seul. Et puis, il lui restait encore des semaines de congés. Elle avait donc appelé Béatriz pour lui parler du report de son retour. Cette dernière n'était pas du tout paniquée a l'idée d'avoir l'appartement pour elle seule. Tony était parti pour 3 jours en week-end avancé et elle pouvait pleinement profité de l'appartement seule.

Après l'attaque cardiaque de son père, Virginie avait aperçu quelques changements. Il avait plus de mal a faire certaines choses habituelles. Elle s'empressait alors de l'aider pour le plus grand bonheur de son père, qui était ravi que sa fille soit à ses cotés. Du coté de la brune, elle n'avait pas profité de son père depuis plus d'un an c'était un bon retour aux sources pour elle aussi. C'était le bon moment pour rattraper le temps perdu. Même si elle avait apprécié cette année loin de tout et qu'elle le disait souvent collant, il restait son père. Et elle ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser seul suite à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait besoin d'aide et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. D'oublier ce passé qui ne cessait de la hanter.

* * *

 **Maison de Vincent**

Vincent habitait une grande maison de plein pied, une sorte de grand loft face a la mer. Il avait annoncé a Céline que l'ancien loft dans lequel ils avaient vécu avait été repris par sa fille et qu'ils iraient sans doute la voir un jour ou l'autre. Peut être que ça pourrait l'aider de revoir ce lieu et les personnes qu'elle avait connu.

Les jours passaient et la visite n'était toujours pas d'actualité. Vincent repoussait l'échéance. Il ne voulait pas que Roland, Mirta et tous les Mistraliens la voient, sinon son plan tombait complètement a l'eau. Eux, ils n'étaient pas amnésiques et c'était bien dommage ! Pensa t il.

Le loft de Vincent comportait une terrasse en pierre qui contrastait avec la baie vitrée plutôt design. Céline ne cessait de s'installer sur les sièges de la terrasse pour observer la mer. Il était beaucoup prit à cause de son boulot d'architecte et elle passait donc son temps a lézarder au soleil. Il lui arrivait de marcher dans les rues pavillonnaires jusqu'au parc, mais elle revenait toujours et ne s'éloignait jamais vraiment. Elle préférait rester sur la terrasse pour contempler l'horizon. Ici, elle ne restait pas enfermée et proche du loft. C'était le lieu idéal.

Alors qu'elle regardait la mer, une femme qui marchait sur le bord attira son attention. Céline le savait, c'était elle. Cette femme qu'elle voyait constamment. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller la voir. Après tout, les autres fois n'avait été que des visions, celle ci devait en être une non ?

La curiosité fini par l'emporter. Oubliant sa phobie, elle descendit précipitamment les petites marches, traversant le jardin et poussant le petit portillon pour aller enfin à sa rencontre. Elle aussi la connaissait un peu, après tout. Et puis, elle voulait s'excuser. C'était bête, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien elle n'aurait pas eu a le faire... Mais elle sentait que c'était la seule chose, l'unique même, qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

 **Maison de Fernand**

Virginie avait pris son petit déjeuner tôt, ne sachant que faire de sa journée, elle décida d'aller marcher un peut sur la plage. Comme elle le faisait régulièrement par le passé lorsque son père dormait encore. Elle descendit en mobylette jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle connaissait tant et se gara sur le fameux parking. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure, sauf quelques joggeurs qui allaient et venaient le long du rivage. Ou quelques gens matinaux qui promenaient juste leur chiens.

Virginie ôta son casque et l'enchaîna à sa roue avant, comme elle le faisait dans sa jeunesse. Elle marcha en direction de la petite crique puis, se ravisa et se mit à marcher à l'opposé, le long de la cote. Elle s'arrêtait de temps a autre pour voir l'heure et contempler l'horizon.

Peut être que son père avait lu son mot, celui qu'elle avait écrit a la vas vite avant de partir ? Ou dormait il encore ? Il était encore assez tôt et le soleil, bien que bas, éclairait déjà tout autour de lui. Virginie se remit en marche, elle ne remarqua même pas les maisons au bord de la cote... Encore moins la jeune femme blonde qui venait a sa rencontre.

* * *

 **Sur le bord de mer**

Céline n'était plus qu'a quelques centaines de mètres, mais déjà elle s'arrêta. Devait elle lui parler réellement ? Toute cette histoire datait de plus d'un an, la jeune femme l'avait sans doute oublié non ? Le cœur de Céline battait la chamade, la peur sans doute, elle ne comprenait pas elle même pourquoi si prêt du but, elle voulait renoncer.

Elle resta figée sans savoir quelle décision prendre. Comme si elle attendait que l'autre femme la prenne pour elle. Les secondes qui défilaient lui paraissaient ne jamais vouloir se finir. La brune s'était arrêtée pour regarder la mer, non sans un coup d'œil a sa montre. Attendait elle quelqu'un ? Si oui, Céline allait être de trop. Elle ne voulait pas lui remémorer des souvenirs douloureux alors que l'autre jeune femme vivait sa vie tranquille avec, probablement, son nouveau compagnon. La blonde se remémora les paroles de Vincent. Ou peut être sa compagne plutôt? Puisqu'elles avaient eu une histoire toute les deux, cette femme était probablement avec une autre femme. D'ailleurs, Céline ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur le sujet de sa bi sexualité, mais a présent... C'était une tout autre histoire. Sachant en plus qu'elles étaient toutes proche, le stress augmenta d'un cran.

Ses questions se bousculaient sans qu'elle puisse en saisir une seule pour l'analyser. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas en savoir plus en restant plantée là. Pas le temps de faire un geste, la brune s'était retournée et lui faisait face, à présent.

Virginie avait regardé le lever du soleil une dernière fois avant de rebrousser chemin, vu l'heure il était plus judicieux de rentrer. Son père devait l'attendre maintenant, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas, son regard accrocha celui d'un bleu azur, qu'elle avait tant connu.

Elle s'immobilisa comme une statue, ne sachant pas si c'était un hallucination ou une réalité. De longues secondes s'égrainèrent sans qu'aucunes des deux n'ouvrent la bouche. Elles restèrent la, a se fixer. Certaines que l'hallucination était trop réelle pour être fausse, cette fois. Attendant que l'autre face le premier pas, aussi.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Céline décida de s'avancer la première. Elle ne risquait pas grand chose vu qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Mais... Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle sentait son cœur cogner dans ses tempes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait a chaque fois ainsi, une sorte de peur mélangé à... De l'envie ? Quelque chose d'inexplicable se passait en elle, sans qu'elle en saisisse le sens. Son corps avait enregistré une donnée que son esprit n'avait pas.

Elle était a présent face a face, Céline ne sachant que dire se contenant d'un simple :

 **Bonjour.**

Virginie la voyait s'avancer, n'osant bouger de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie encore une fois. Elle était spectatrice de l'instant se maudissant de l'avoir laissé, d'avoir fuit. C'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, et elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Était ce trop tard pour la conquérir de nouveau ?

Virginie ne voulait pas penser, elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore. Surtout qu'elle avait encore en tête l'image de Céline et Vincent en tête a tête dans ce restaurant. Cependant une chose était sûre. Ce souvenir la, n'était pas un rêve ou une hallucination. La voir lui redonnait le sourire, la faisait revivre. Mais aussi, elle avait peur et se sentait trop fautive pour dire quoi que ce soit. A cet instant, elle était trop préoccupée par le fait de ne pas s'avancer plus pour l'enlacer. Elle en mourrait tellement d'envie !

 **Bon... Bonjour.** Elle était hésitante, beaucoup trop. Céline pouvait se douter de quelque chose... Pire, elle pourrait très bien comprendre !

 **Ça va ?** Demanda la blonde. C'était pitoyable, Céline n'arrivait même pas a lui dire franchement ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

 **Ça va.** Virginie ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Toutes les choses qui n'allaient pas, ne pouvaient être dites. D'une, Céline avait toujours eu du mal avec son père même si elle aurait feint d'être compatissante, elle ne l'aurait pas pensé. Et l'autre chose la concernait, beaucoup trop... Virginie ne voulait pas se mettre a nue maintenant après toute cette année de silence. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle s'en voulait après tout ce temps ? C'était bien trop tard ! **Et toi ?**

 **Aussi.** _Que dire d'autre ?_ Parler du beau temps ? _Tout ça est absurde_ , pensa Céline, elle n'aurait jamais du aller la voir. De toute façon, elle était très bien avec Vincent. Il lui apportait tout ce qui lui fallait, elle n'avait fréquenté cette jeune femme bien moins de temps que lui !

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent a nouveau sans qu'aucunes ne prenne la parole. Pourtant, toutes les deux avaient énormément de chose a dire.

 **Et Phénicie ?**

 **Ma boite de BTP ? Je n'y bosses plus... A vrai dire, je ne bosse plus du tout.**

 **Ah.** Virginie ne voulait pas trop être indiscrète, parler boulot autant pu leur faire gagner un peu de temps avant un nouveau silence. Mais elle elle commençait a lui poser mille et une questions sans doute, Céline lui aurait rétorqué qu'elle l'aurait su si elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Ce a quoi, Virginie lui aurait donné entièrement raison.

Céline avait eu un doute, Vincent lui avait parlé de Phénicie mais sur le coup et avec le stress elle en avait presque oublié le nom de son ancienne boite. Elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur un sujet qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas assez et décida de relancer la conversation sur son interlocutrice.

 **Et toi, le boulot ?** Comment pouvait on annoncer a quelqu'un qui nous connaissait : Je suis amnésique je ne me souviens de rien et encore moins de toi. Pire. On m'a tout raconté sur nous mais je ne m'en souviens pas, je voulais juste m'excuser. Et d'ailleurs, s'excuser de quoi, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de rien ? Céline se maudissait, elle n'aurait jamais du aller à sa rencontre.

 **Je bosse a Barcelone, toujours dans la même branche.**

Céline ne savait même pas de quelle « branche » elle parlait. Sans doute bossait elle dans les bureaux ?

 **Et t'as des nouvelles de Chaumette ?** La brune avait lancé ça l'air de rien, mais ça sonnait faux. Elle aurait pu balancer directement qu'elle l'avait vu dîner avec lui et lui demander carrément si ils avaient prévu de remettre le couvert. Mais sa question était plus simple et moins intrusive.

 _Chaumette... Chaumette..._ Céline avait du voir ce nom quelque part. Soudain, elle se rappela de la carte de visite. _Vincent Chaumette._ Étant donné qu'elle l'avait toujours appelé par son prénom, elle avait eu du mal a se souvenir de ce détail. Elle mit quelques temps avant de lui répondre.

 **Oui, il m'héberge.** La blonde avait dit ça simplement, de toute façon Virginie avait du le savoir. Cette dernière, pourtant, paraissait surprise au point de répéter.

 **Il t'héberge ?** _Autrement dit, ils couchent ensemble_ pensa t elle. Mais Virginie avait du mal a y croire, surtout après leur passé tumultueux.

 **Oui... Il est charmant... D'ailleurs, nous allons nous marier.**

Virginie avait l'impression de se prendre un couteau en plein cœur. Était elle consciente du mal que Céline était en train de lui faire ? Si c'était une blague, elle était de fort mauvais goût ! **Pardon ?!**

Soit Céline était en pleine crise de démence, soit elle avait loupé un énorme chapitre. Pourtant, en un an les choses ne changent pas tant que ça si ? **Oui... Mais on va sans doute repousser le mariage a cause... De quelques contre temps.** Céline mentait carrément a présent. Elle ne faisait que répéter certains mots de Vincent. Ça ne comptait pas vraiment du coup, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Pourtant, la blonde avait perçu comme une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. L'aimait elle encore ? Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles ? **Je suis désolée.** Lâcha t elle après de longues minutes de silence. Elle l'avait dit. C'était sans doute hors contexte, mais elle s'était excusée comme elle avait voulu le faire. Avec un peut de chance, Virginie aurait compris ?

 _Désolée ? Elle était désolée ?_ Elle remettait le couverts avec Vincent pour la 3 eme fois et elle était... _Désolée ?!_

Virginie se referma immédiatement dans sa coquille. _Elle ne voulait pas souffrir._ Elle ne répondit rien et contentant d'écouter et d'attendre le moment propice pour s'éclipser.

Céline se demandait si elle avait bien fait, la jeune femme semblait s'être emmurée dans le silence depuis cette révélation. Elle s'était juste contenté d'hoché la tête en guise de réponse. Se pourrait il qu'après un an, elle n'ait toujours pas digéré leur histoire ?

En même temps, Céline pouvait la comprendre, sans doute si quelqu'un s'était joué de ses sentiments elle lui en voudrait encore. **Excuse moi... Virginie... Je n'aurais pas du venir te voir... On aurait... Je ne t'embêterais plus.**

Elle s'était rappelé de son prénom puisque pendant longtemps, avant de le connaître, elle s'était fait appeler de la même façon. Mais... Le lui dire a elle, l'avait fait hésiter. Détournant le regard, elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna vers la maison de Vincent.

Tandis que la silhouette de Céline disparaissait, Virginie réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'annonce du mariage. _Alors ça allait être ça leur dernière conversation ?_ Un simple « ça va » et un « je vais me marier avec Vincent ?! »

Virginie bataillait intérieurement, elle était partagée entre la colère et une incompréhension totale. _Non, cette Céline n'était pas réelle._ Elle avait du rêver de tout ça, à nouveau. Ce n'était pas possible... Pourtant, au fond d'elle quelque chose semblait émerger... Et si ?

Et si c'était vrai ? Dans ce cas, ça pouvait expliquer son agissement à Paris, le fait qu'elle la fuie, qu'elle se sente mal a l'aise voir complètement ailleurs ? Non. Son regard ne trompait pas. A Paris tout comme ici, elle avait remarqué dans son regard quelque chose... Quelque chose avait changé, elle le sentait sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

Peut être que Chaumette la manipulait ? Virginie commençait a se persuader de cette hypothèse. Comment la blonde avait pu retomber si bas ? Surtout avec ce qu'ils avaient en commun et leur deux mariage ratés... Vincent devait faire pression sur elle et peut être qu'il devait la faire suivre ou qu'elles avaient été surveillées... Peut être que dans son regard ce qu'elle aurait du lire était quelque chose comme : « Aide moi » ? Si elles avaient été épiées, comme Virginie semblait le penser, alors le fait d'être allé la voir était un problème. Virginie était emprunt a de nombreux doutes, soit elle avait raison à propos de Vincent, soit c'était la triste réalité.

Céline n'ayant trouvé personne d'autre, elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras du seul homme avec qui elle avait vécu de nombreuses années. Céline avait toujours eu ce manque affectif. Mais, _Vincent Chaumette_? C'était trop gros, Virginie n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ou ne voulait pas y croire. Malheureusement, elle ne pu en savoir plus. La blonde avait disparue.

Perdue dans ses pensée, elle n'avait même pas remarqué ou Céline était passée. Elle regarda face à elle, dos a la mer, ces 3 grandes maisons qui surplombait la plage. Les mémorisant, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas être difficile de les retrouver. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur ces trois grandes bâtisses, mémorisant cette image dans son cerveau et se promis de revenir plus tard. Elle avait besoin d'explications. Mais d'abord, elle devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensée et s'occuper de son père.

Céline ne sachant que dire de plus avait fini par lui dire au revoir et l'avait planté la. Mais elle doutait de la façon dont cette femme s'était fermée lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Vincent. Son regard, son expression lui avait serré le cœur sans qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens. Elle sentait qu'elle l'avait blessé, se pourrait il que la brune ait quelque sentiments encore enfouis ? Qu'elle l'aimait encore ?

Elle avait du enfoncer le clou en parlant mariage... Pourquoi au fond d'elle, elle ressentait le besoin de lui faire mal malgré elle ? Comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle continuait a vivre. Alors que Céline ne savait pas du tout ou elle en était dans sa propre vie. Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi sur une parfaite inconnue pour elle ?

Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir en savoir plus sur son passé. Elle s'attristait du fait qu'une part de son cerveau gardait jalousement ses souvenirs. Certes, Vincent lui avait raconté son passé. Ça l'avait soulagé d'avoir un passé et une histoire. Mais ça ne remplaçait pas des véritables souvenirs. Rester spectatrice de sa vie devenait frustrant.

Elle était a présent sur la terrasse, elle avait continué son chemin sans regarder en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas regarder cette femme et sentir sa tristesse. Elle se maudissait d'avoir voulu la voir juste pour s'excuser. Elle avait peut être, inconsciemment, fait ça pour soulager sa conscience mais maintenant c'était pire. Elle se sentait mal de l'avoir blessé sans qu'elle n'y trouve une véritable raison. Pourquoi avait elle eu ce besoin de la voir et de lui parler ? Encore des questions sans réponses...

Elle se retourna pour regarder la jeune femme s'éloigner. Lorsque la brune se retourna une dernière fois avant de poursuivre son chemin, le cœur de Céline se serra. Une impression de déjà vu la fit frémir. Le fait de la voir s'en aller, comme don son rêve... Virginie semblait toujours vouloir « s'en aller » sauf que, pour une fois, c'était la blonde qui l'avait fait avant.

Ce qui la troubla d'avantage, bien plus que la tristesse qu'elle avait vu dans son regard, c'était le manque. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, en la voyant partir, elle eu soudainement ce manque physique d'elle. Si cette femme n'avait pas tant compté, comme disait Vincent, pourquoi elle ressentait tout ça ? Pourquoi avait elle envie de retourner la voir?

Avant, elle n'avait pas réussit a mettre un mot sur ce sentiments et il était encore supportable. Mais la, elle lui avait parlé, elle l'avait vu de près et avait lu cette tristesse dans ses yeux... Cette douleur qu'elle y avait vu avait du, sans doute, accentuer ce manque. Bien que ça ne soit pas très cohérent, elle pouvait aisément mettre un mot sur ce sentiment, à présent.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une des chaises du jardin, vidée de cette « confrontation ». Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses jours bien qu'elle n'en comprenne pas vraiment le sens. Pleurer lui faisait du bien, elle relâchait la pression qu'elle s'était mise jusque la.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 6**

 **Deux semaines plus tard.**

Le père de Virginie reprenait peut a peut et se déplaçait avec plus de facilité. Ce n'était pas encore tout a fait ça, mais il arrivait a faire certaines choses seul. La fatigue du début était amoindrie et il reprenait le dessus lentement.

Virginie n'ayant pas trouvé la force d'aller voir Céline a nouveau, était resté chez son père et n'était pas retournée sur la plage. De toute façon, leur dernière rencontre et les révélations de la blonde l'avait refroidi. Dans sa tête de nombreuses questions se bousculaient. Elle voulait être au plus clair avec elle même avant de la revoir. Mais... Plus les jours avançaient moins elle arrivait a trier les informations qu'elle avait pu glaner pour se faire une opinion.

Elle s'était donné une semaine mais s'était dégonflée à la dernière minute. Elle avait attendu chaque jours de la semaine suivante sans bouger. Et ce depuis 14 jours a présent... Demain. Demain elle irait lui parler. Elle remettait toujours tout a _demain._

Elle ne pouvait, ou plutôt ne _voulait pas_ rester dans le doute. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse. Qu'elle cesse de se prendre la tête constamment. Qu'elle ait des réponses a ses fichues questions. Elle monta sur son scooter et se dirigea la ou elle redoutait tant d'aller. Elle profiterait de cette ballade pour aller faire quelques courses.

Perdue dans ses pensées, tout en étant concentré sur la route, elle remarqua qu'elle avait traversé tout Marseille et qu'elle se trouvait a présent à l'opposé de chez son père. Elle regarda la jauge d'essence qui était presque vide. Soupirant, elle décida de s'arrêter au super marché le plus proche pour faire ses courses et enchaîner avec un plein d'essence.

Alors qu'elle traversait les allées du magasin a la recherche d'une brique de lait, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter une conversation qui l'interpellait. La jeune femme parlait d'une certaine « Céline » et Virginie ne savait dire pourquoi, elle était persuadée qu'elle parlait de la même Céline que celle qu'elle connaissait. Même si la brune n'avait jamais vu ce couple.

 **… C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de ses nouvelles** lança la femme a son mari.

 **Elle a d'autres choses a faire...** Dit son mari en haussant les épaules. **Ce... Vincent ? C'est ça ?**

Difficile de faire plus juste. Des Céline et Vincent, ils n'en existaient pas des masses sur Marseille. Virginie était sûre que ces personnes parlaient du couple qu'elle connaissait. **  
**

 **Je ne sais plus. Mais fait moi penser qu'il faut que je l'appelle un de ces jours. Elle doit s'ennuyer beaucoup si son futur mari travaille. Elle doit passer des journées toute seule, ça ne doit pas être marrant.**

 **C'est sûr. On aura qu'a l'inviter ce week-end si tu veux, Amandine?** demanda l'homme tout en avançant vers la fin du rayon.

La femme et l'homme tournèrent sur la gauche pour changer de rayon et Virginie n'osa pas les suivre de peur de se faire repérer. Ça faisait déjà 10 bonnes minutes qu'elle inspectait un produit au hasard, histoire de ne pas être vue. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'elle tenait dans sa main un rouleau de sacs poubelles de 40 litres. Rare était les gens qui passait 10 minutes à scruter ce genre de produit.

La discussion sur Céline et Vincent lui remémora ce douloureux instant ou elle lui avait annoncé ce mariage. Ce fut le déclic. Suite a cette conversation banale, elle décida d'aller la voir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance, tant pis si elle piétinait une nouvelle fois sa dignité. Virginie n'arrivait plus a survivre dans ce doute. Et, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre le mariage aurait lieu et qu'il serait trop tard. Elle avait déjà trop attendu.

Céline avait dit qu'ils allaient se marier, sans préciser de date. Mais d'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Vincent bossait pour deux. La blonde passait donc ses journée seule. Ce qui lui laissait une grande marge pour revenir voir Céline et s'expliquer. Après avoir fait ses achats et prit de l'essence, elle se dirigea vers la plage qu'elle avait longé quelques jours plus tôt. Lors de cette fameuse ballade matinale ou elle l'avait aperçu.

Elle gara son scooter laissant son sac de course dans le petit coffre arrière et se dirigea vers la plage. Elle repéra facilement les trois maisons sur la côte. Bien sur, lorsqu'elle tenta d'ouvrir le petit portillon, il était fermé. Elle emprunta un des chemin qui longeait la maison de gauche pour se rendre vers la rue. Elle inspecta les noms sur les boites aux lettres et trouva rapidement celle de Chaumette. Ce n'était pas si compliqué facilement. Elle sonna, non sans avoir regardé l'heure et si il y avait une voiture dans l'allée. Vincent semblait être absent.

Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, au lieu de trouver une Céline au regard absent, elle trouva un Vincent Chaumette assez soucieux. L'étonnement des deux pouvait se lire facilement sur leur visage.

 **Virginie ?**

 **Monsieur Chaumette ?**

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, Vincent était toujours aussi familier... Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la brune.

 **Que faites vous ici?** demanda t il en fronçant des sourcils. **Et depuis quand connaissez vous ma nouvelles adresse ?**

Virginie, prise au dépourvue, ne pu mentir.

 **Heu... Je venais voir Céline,** tenta t elle d'expliquer en ignorant sa question.

 **Céline ? Mais elle n'est pas ici!**

Ce fut au tour de Virginie de froncer des sourcils. Elle mit quelques temps avant de reprendre possession de ses moyens.

 **Pourtant, il. y. a deux semaines... Elle était sur la plage juste devant cette maison quand elle m'a... Annoncé votre mariage...**

 **Excusez moi ?** Dit Vincent en riant. **Céline et moi mariés ? Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien, Virginie ?**

 **Elle me l'a affirmé elle même il y a deux semaine.** Lâcha Virginie énervée a présent.

 **C'est impossible, vous connaissez notre passé commun... Je ne fais jamais trois fois la même erreur.** Dit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. **  
**

 **Donc elle n'est pas ici ?**

 **Bien sur que non !**

 **Bien... Alors désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Au revoir Monsieur Chaumette.**

 **Au revoir Virginie** lui sourit il. Puis, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

 _OUF !_ Pensa Vincent en s'appuyant contre la porte. Dire qu'il aurait pu se faire prendre bêtement par cette sale fouineuse !

Son plan n'avait pas marché et il avait du employer les grands moyens. Céline n'était plus vraiment coopérative depuis l'autre fois sur la terrasse, ou il l'avait surprise en train de pleurer. Il avait fallu être plus convainquant, au risque de la bousculer un peu...

* * *

 _ **FASHBACK**_

 _ **Une semaine et demie plus tot**_

 _Céline avait du mal a se concentrer. Depuis l'autre fois sur la terrasse ou elle avait pleuré plus que de raison. Les questions étaient venues la hanter et elle n'arrivait plus a être aussi a l'écoute de ce que disait Vincent. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, ce dernier semblait perdre peut à peut patience. Sa gentillesse s'effritait et il faisait moins d'effort lorsqu'elle lui expliquait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas ou qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'il avait dit._

 _De simples mots au départ, il en était venus au mains. Caresses timides au début puis baiser. Céline n'avait pas pu aller plus loin et il s'était énervé. Il l'avait secouée, lui avait crié dessus et Céline en était restée pétrifiée. Le lendemain il avait réitérer ses gestes et Céline s'était simplement tendue. Elle avait fini par se laisser faire, mais avait grimacé lorsqu'il avait voulu approfondir le baiser. De nouveau il s'était énervé alors qu'elle tentait de tout faire pour arrondir les angles. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle de se faire embrasser par un inconnu, même s'ils vivaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Le ton de Vincent monta et il en vient a la pousser violemment contre le canapé._

 _Céline était paralysée et tel une enfant effrayée après un cauchemars, elle n'avait pu se défendre... Restant complètement passive face aux violences de Vincent. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle ne voyait plus l'homme charmant qui était attentif a ce qu'elle désirait, du début. Elle était terrifiée a l'idée de faire quelque chose de mal. Ou même d'oser se rebeller. Elle se contentait a présent de ne rien dire et de laisser passer le temps. Elle espérait secrètement se rappeler de tout et de redevenir l'ancienne Céline, celle qui aimait Vincent. Celle qui ne devait pas avoir peur. Celle qui savait qui elle était._

 _Vincent l'avait surpris dehors plusieurs fois et avait du se faire des idées. Céline n'avait prévenu personne, elle le lui avait même juré en tremblant. La blonde pensait qu'il était trop jaloux, peut être un peu trop possessif aussi. Alors qu'il commençait a lui serrer le bras le regard plein de haine, elle lui jura qu'elle n'avait croisé personne et qu'elle s'était juste balader pour prendre l'air. Mais elle n'avait pas du être assez convaincante._

 _Il avait fini par l'enfermer dans une pièce au sous sol à double tour. Pas de fenêtres, juste un néon qui éclairait faiblement la pièce. Un vieux matelas qui avait fait son temps, était par terre. Des couvertures et quelques vieux meubles entassés. Une chaise qui avait perdu un pied et une table en bois rayée, étaient entreposés dans un coin de la pièce. Céline trouvait difficilement le sommeil dans ce lieu. Elle n'éteignait jamais, de peur qu'une bête qu'elle n'aurait pas vu se faufile entre ses jambes dans la nuit. Elle avait peur a chaque bruits, de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans les tuyaux ou des claquements de portes régulier au dessus de sa tête._

 _Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme si avenant était devenu ainsi du jour au lendemain. C'était le seul a la connaître, en qui elle pensait avoir confiance. Maintenant, qui croire ? Avait il menti a propos de Virginie? De sa vie? La brune ne semblait pas méchante et peut etre que l'histoire était complètement différente de ce que lui avait raconté Vincent. Si Virginie était celle que Céline aimait? Si Vincent n'était qu'un amant jaloux? Avait il profité de son amnésie pour la garder près de lui? Etait ce pour ça qu'il ne lui avait présenté personne depuis qu'elle habitait chez lui? Est ce que quelqu'un l'aurait reconnu et aurait pu lui dire la vérité?_

 _Si elle voulait le savoir, il faudrait il qu'elle puisse sortir pour voir quelqu'un. Elle risquait probablement de rester enfermée ici un bon bout de temps. Après avoir perdus ses souvenirs, voilà qu'elle perdait sa liberté. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle était ici, quelle heure il était et surtout pourquoi il s'était subitement mit a changer d'attitude envers elle. Qu'avait elle fait par le passé pour qu'elle se retrouve la ?_

 _Elle essayait vainement de fouiller dans ses faibles souvenirs ou dans ce qu'il avait raconté pour trouver un sens a tout ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose qui lui venait a l'esprit était qu'a partir du moment ou elle avait refusé ses avances physique, il s'était rapidement emporté. Alors... Était ce la le problème ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin, il l'avait enfermé ? Ça paraissait trop étrange pour être ça. Mais a force de se creuser la tête pour comprendre, les choses devenait plus floues..._

 _Alors que Vincent lui apportait, comme a son accoutumé, son repas de la journée, elle sortit de sa torpeur pour lui parler enfin._

 _ **Pourquoi ?** Demanda t elle tremblante, les larmes prêtent a ruisseler sur ses joues. Angoissée par la peur de se prendre un coup ou qu'il fasse quelque chose de pire._

 _ **Pourquoi ?** Dit il avec un petit rire en la voyant ainsi. Il marqua un temps de pause, rendant le silence plus pesant qu'il ne l'était déjà. **Tu n'aurais jamais du réapparaître. Si tu étais restée dans ton trou rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.**_

 _Céline lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, les larmes menaçaient de couler._

 _ **Le fait que tu soit amnésique arrange les choses mais... J'en avais marre d'attendre. Je pensais qu'on pourrait arranger un mariage afin que je récupère tout ce que tu as et te laisser a la rue.** Il soupira. **Seulement, tout allait trop lentement. J'ai voulu accélérer le pas mais tu me freinais constamment. Donc, quand j'ai appris que je devais aussi attendre quelques mois avant que tes parts soit remise sur le marché... Eh bien j'ai préféré t'enfermer. Ca m'évitais de faire des gaffes ou de devoir te montrer aux autres. Ils t'auraient tout dit. Et puis, ça fait une bonne année maintenant que tu ne t'es pas manifesté pour Phénicie. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps après ces 6 mois à attendre.** Il la regarda pleurer avec un petit rictus._

 _ **Il ne restait plus que Charles Frémont, ton père, en travers de mon chemin. Quand il est mort, il n'y avait plus aucuns problèmes... Enfin sauf toi, qui était on ne sait ou dans la nature. Je n'avais qu'a patienter avant que les parts soient remises sur le marché et racheter le tout. Mais les choses ont changés quand tu es réapparue.** Il souffla d'exaspération. **Il a fallu que tu débarque au pire moment... Avec Nicolas, notre avocat, nous avions la majorité et nous pouvions facilement faire des projets. Nicolas n'a pas été très difficile à convaincre, j'ai pu rapidement le mettre dans ma poche. Mais il restait toujours tes parts et celle de ton père qui te revenaient de droit. Mais ton absence nous permettait de justifier nos choix, d'ailleurs Phénicie n'existe plus... Cette boite s'appelle désormais Chaumette BTP.**_

 _Il marqua une courte pause, Céline buvait ses paroles. Il profitait de cet instant, la savoir soumise à sa volonté était quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis pas mal d'années. Tout ça le faisait jubiler._

 _ **Nicolas est resté quelques mois avant de me revendre ses parts. Je suis donc majoritairement propriétaire de cette boite. Mais il me reste deux problèmes. Tes 40% de parts. Et ta réapparition. Je veux la totalité.**_

 _Céline restait prostrée, complètement abasourdie face a cet homme complètement fou. Si il les lui avait demandé, sur le champs elle les lui aurait donné! Surtout lorsqu'elle avait apprit toutes ces choses sur sa vie d'avant. Elle voulait avancer et ne plus regarder en arrière, en particulier sur les choses concernant sa famille. Toute sa famille ne semblait plus la pour elle et sa vie n'avait pas l'air d'être heureuse. Pourquoi vouloir connaitre ce passif si lourd a porter? Surtout quand le seul homme qu'elle avait connu se mariait uniquement avec elle pour ses biens._

 _Alors, même si elle avait voulu tout savoir à présent elle préférait ne rien apprendre de nouveau. Après tout, si c'était pour apprendre des choses horribles, il valait mieux laisser tomber et recommencer tout a zéro. C'était peut être une chance. Ce qui effrayait le plus Céline c'était ce que Vincent allait faire d'elle un fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait._

 _ **Et après?** Souffla t elle, une larme s'échappa de son oeil roulant sur sa joue. Elle n'était même pas sur qu'il l'ait entendu son murmure._

 _ **Je ne sais pas... Tu sais beaucoup de choses...** Il avait un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage que Céline en eu des frissons. Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et claqua la porte derrière lui, la faisant sursauter._

 _Tandis que le bruit de la clef se faisait entendre, la blonde se mit a pleurer. Il aller la tuer, elle s'imaginait déjà les pires scénario. Bizarrement, ils avaient tous un rapport avec la mer ou même avec l'eau._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Vincent était toujours appuyé contre la porte. Il regardait par le judas, Virginie semblait avoir disparue. Il souffla pour évacuer le stress et retourna a son bureau. Depuis la dernière discussion avec Céline, il ne savait quelle décision prendre. Comme il le lui avait dit, elle en savait trop et s'il la lâchait au milieu de nul part, elle serait capable de le lui faire payer. Même si il savait qu'elle voulait sans doute oublier et couper les ponts avec son passé, il ne pouvait pas être sur a 100% qu'elle le fasse. Céline amnésique ou non, restait Céline. Elle le traquerait une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa mémoire.

Elle qui avait tout oublié et qui avait toujours voulu enterrer leur histoire et leur deux mariages raté, se retrouvait sans aucuns souvenirs et voulant a tout prix se rappeler son passé. Il se mit a rire, c'était un peu le comble quand même! Haussant les épaules, il se dit qu'après tout il pouvait bien engager quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot. Il n'allait quand même pas se salir les mains pour si peu!

Virginie s'était éloignée de la propriété, mais pas du quartier. Elle s'était assise sur un banc et réfléchissait a tout ça. La version de Céline et celle de Vincent étaient diamétralement opposées. Alors qui croire ? Elle n'arrivait pas a imaginer Céline lui mentant. D'une part, elle avait du forcément rentrer par le portillon d'en bas. Pour se réfugier chez Vincent. Et son regard... Elle ne pouvait pas être si à coté de la plaque. Surtout qu'elles se trouvaient pile en face de la demeure de Chaumette. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Virginie savait toujours lorsque la blonde mentait. Les yeux azur de Céline prenaient une tout autre couleur et elle semblait trop a l'aise et trop sûre d'elle, mais la, rien n'avait changé dans son regard. Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de Chaumette. Ce dernier semblait nerveux face a elle.

Ne l'avait elle pas surpris à rire d'un ton faussement léger ? Bon peut être que ça n'avait pas rapport. Peut être qu'elle se faisait des idées. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas assez personnellement pour se faire une opinion. Ils n'avaient eu que des relations cordiales au travail. Mais elle avait été assez mise en garde par Céline pour se méfier. Il semblait beaucoup trop décontracté et souriait trop.

Vincent mentait, du moins elle ne pouvait pas voir Céline mentir sur ce genre de sujet. Il fallait donc trouver d'autres preuves prouvant l'innocence de Céline et les magouilles de Vincent.

Première chose, aller faire un petit tour dans la maison... Enfin... Attendre d'abord que le principal intéressé soit parti. Elle décida de mettre en place un plan. Il ne fallait pas attendre trop longtemps, peut être qu'elle était en danger et dans ce cas il n'y avait pas de temps a perdre. Si il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant elle le verrait bien une fois dans la propriété. Ensuite, elle ne passerait plus le reste de son temps à se prendre la tête.

Alors, sans réfléchir elle se trouva un endroit assez loin mais suffisamment près pour voir si quelqu'un sortait de la maison.

Les minutes et les heures défilaient et rien ne changeait. Virginie commençait a fatiguer et avoir faim. Elle sentait quelques fourmis dans ses jambes a force de rester assise. Alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement a envisager de s'en aller, la porte s'ouvrit.

Virginie observa ses moindres gestes essayant de savoir si ils pouvaient le trahir. Que pouvait il avoir dans cette mallette ? Est ce que qu'il avait emporté le tiendrait assez longtemps loin de la maison ?

Vincent vérifia quelque chose sur son téléphone et durant tout ce temps Virginie espérait vraiment qu'il parte et qu'il en ait pour longtemps.

La voiture fini par sortir de l'allée et une fois loin Virginie se décida a sortir de sa cachette. Elle s'étira et vérifia que personne ne l'observait. L'endroit était désert, mais n'ayant pas la clef, elle préféra passer du coté jardin. Il était bien plus facile d'entrer de l'autre coté. Avec un peu de chance, il avait oublié de fermer une fenêtre ou quelque chose dans ce goût la.

Elle enjamba facilement le portillon et scruta la maison du jardin. La baie vitrée était fermée. Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas revenir et attendre encore des heures dans sa planque. Elle s'attaqua alors aux fenêtre. Rien a faire. Elle fouilla le jardin a la recherche d'une échelle. Mais, la encore tout était fermé. Virginie fronçait des sourcils, même son père laissait toujours le cabanon ouvert. Même le garage n'était jamais fermé a clef! Vincent avait quelque chose a se reprocher. Malheureusement, elle ne pu en faire d'avantage. Le bruit d'une voiture la sortit de ses pensée. Vincent était rentré.

* * *

 **Le lendemain, dans la maison de Vincent**

Virginie avait passé une nuit agitée. Elle avait de nouveau fait un cauchemars, mais cette fois ci impossible de se souvenir. La seule chose qui lui revenait en mémoire était cette peur panique. Elle s'était levée tôt et avait préparé le petit déjeuner.

 **Tu es tombée du lit?** Demanda son père en souriant. Il vint s'assoir sur une ces chaise après avoir embrassé sa fille sur la joue.

 **Presque. Mauvaise nuit.** Se contenta t elle de dire en buvant une gorgée du café qu'elle venait de préparer.

 **Tu pourras toujours m'accompagner pour la sieste cette après midi.** Dit l'homme avec un sourire malicieux.

 **Oh, ça m'étonnerais.** Dit la brune avec un sourire en coin. Elle jouait la fille heureuse, mais son esprit était accaparé par Céline et Vincent. Son père semblait le sentir. **Enfin, on verra... Peut être.** Dit elle tout en essayant de le faire changer de sujet.

 **Quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui?** Il se versa du café dans son bol. **J'allais faire un tour en bateau avec les collègues... J'avais pensé que tu aurais pu m'accompagner aussi.**

 **Tu crois que c'est un bonne idée?**

 **Peuchère! Je ne vais pas rester allongé sur ce foutu canapé toute la journée!** pesta Fernand. **Un pécheur n'est pas fait pour ça, tu le sais bien!**

 **Tout comme je sais que tu es têtu...** Elle soupira. **J'aurais adoré t'accompagner, mais j'ai des choses a faire. Tu me promets de faire attention, hein?**

Il souffla exaspéré **Tcheudeu!** Puis il se mit a grommeler. **Un peu plus et je vais regretter de t'avoir hébergé.**

 **Sympa.** Dit elle avec ce sourire en coin, plus malicieux cette fois.

* * *

 **Le lendemain, dans la maison de Vincent**

Virginie attendit que son père parte a la pèche avant de sortir de la maison. Elle récupéra sa vieille mobylette et retourna la garer sur le parking. Elle préférait l'éloigner au maximum pour ne pas alerter les voisins, ni Vincent. Une fois arrivé devant les 3 maisons, elle enjamba le portillon et fit le tour de la bâtisse a la recherche d'une entrée. les fenêtres étaient de nouveau close, mais par chance la baie vitrée de la terrasse avait été poussée et non verrouillée. Elle l'entre ouvrit et s'y engouffra une fois avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours.

Une fois a l'intérieur elle essaya de se repérer. Cette pièce semblait être le salon et la salle a manger. Il y avait une table entourée de chaises, des étagères le long des murs avec de nombreux livres et des blues ray qui entouraient un grand écran plasma. En face, un canapé en L et une table basse remplissait l'espace. Virginie fit le tour de la pièce et regarda rapidement dans la cuisine, par dessus le bar elle pouvait voir une tasse qui s'égouttait sur l'évier. C'était silencieux, ce qui la fit stressé. Si jamais Vincent débarquait, elle était en très mauvaise posture. Elle fit le tour des pièces avec discrétion. L'ordinateur sur le bureau aurait pu intéressant, mais elle ne voulait pas s'y attarder. Surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps a perdre.

Elle fit le tour des pièces du rez de chaussé. Les pièces n'étaient pas intéressantes, il fallait monter pour trouver les chambres et les salles de bains. Rien de bien passionnant non plus. L'escalier de verre contrastait avec l'intérieur plutôt ancien. Ce qui correspondait tout a fait au personnage. Vincent avait du dessiner les plans intérieur de sa maison.

Personne n'était la, l'endroit était désert. Mais chaque bruit suspect la faisait sursauter. Chaque bruit de moteur dans la rue lui faisait louper un battement de cœur. Avec précaution, elle redescendit pour vérifier le garage. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas imaginer toute cette histoire avec Céline et cette tristesse. Si Vincent la retenait vraiment contre son gré. Virginie dormait mal ces derniers temps, son esprit était constamment accaparé par des questions sur sa façon d'avoir agit.

Alors qu'elle s'approcha d'une porte qu'elle supposait etre l'escalier qui menait au garage, elle entendit du bruit. Un bruit qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis qu'elle avait débarquée, trop préoccupée à chercher dans les pièces de l'étage de la maison.

Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter le son, s'il provenait vraiment de cette fameuse porte. Elle s'approcha et écouta silencieusement. Elle n'arrivait pas a déterminer ces bruit étouffés. Fronçant des sourcils, elle tenta d'ouvrir la poignée de porte. Fermée. Tout le reste de la maison était ouvert, certaines portes n'étaient même pas fermées et il fermait l'accès au garage ?

Le père de Virginie n'avait jamais fermé le sien. Ni même le cabanon du jardin, contrairement a Vincent qui semblait tout verrouiller. Excepté la baie vitré, un oublie surement. C'était trop suspect pour ne pas être vérifié. Elle tenta de trouver la clef, cherchant au hasard dans les meubles d'à coté. Elle aperçu une petite table basse dans l'entrée. C'était presque trop facile et pourtant... Deux clef était la, dans le tiroir au milieu d'un amas de papiers. Elle tenta le coup et fut surprise de voir que Vincent était prévisible. Dès le premier essais, c'était la bonne.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, un silence lourd flottait dans l'air et le bruit avait disparu. Elle alluma la lumière et pu apercevoir 2 portes. Une ouverte qui menait dans, ce qu'elle supposait être le garage et une autre porte fermée. Elle descendit et jeta un coup d'œil a la porte ouverte. Malgré la noirceur de la pièce, Virginie savait qu'il s'agissait du garage. Elle décida d'ouvrir l'autre porte avec la seconde clef. Elle était presque surprise de voir a quel point c'était facile. Mais, après tout, Vincent ne devait pas s'attendre a avoir de la visite. D'ou le fait que tout soit a sa place. Rangé et non caché.

Une fois la seconde porte ouverte, Virginie pu voir Céline assise par terre sur un matelas défraichit et raplapla. Recroquevillée sur elle même, elle tremblait de peur. Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, la blonde avait levé les yeux vers la personne qui rentrait. Virginie pouvait voir dans son regard une incompréhension et une peur mélangées. Qu'avait fait Vincent ?

Virginie se précipita aux cotés de Céline, elle s'accroupit à ses cotés et elle lui remit instinctivement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Puis l'enlaça en la serrant un peu fort. _Mon Dieu,_ pensa Virginie qui était sous le choc de cette découverte. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir eu raison. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écarta de la blonde pour la regarder. Elle passait une main rassurante dans son dos, espérant la voir parler. Elle avait besoin d'explications.

* * *

 **Dans les sous sols de la maison de Vincent**

Encore une fois, il l'avait laissé seule dans cet endroit. Céline ne luttait plus, elle n'essayait plus de s'échapper. Ou même de forcer la porte. Elle se laissait juste mourir petit a petit. Qui viendrait la chercher de toute façon? Elle avait perdu toute sa famille et Anaïs l'avait pas tellement eu au téléphone ces dernières semaines. Être interne, signifiait ne plus avoir de vie. Céline l'avait rapidement comprit. Maintenant qu'elle avait eu toute l'explication de Vincent, elle devait juste attendre. La seule chose positive était qu'elle n'allait pas mourir dans l'incompréhension totale. Elle pouvait au moins le remercier pour ça.

Elle avait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer, il était sans doute parti travailler. Céline pouvait se laisser aller le temps de son absence et pleurer a nouveau. Ce qu'elle se refusait de faire devant Vincent, sauf quelques rare fois ou elle n'avait plus la force de se retenir. Les vannes s'ouvraient et ne semblaient jamais vouloir se refermer.

Elle était tellement dans un état de dépression et de fatigue qu'elle n'avait rien entendu lorsque la brune avait fait le tour de la maison. Mais lorsque le bruit des clefs se fit entendre, Céline releva la tête, surprise. Ce bruit était trop familier a ses oreilles. Elle le reconnaissait parmi un million de sons. Si Vincent était revenu elle aurait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer a nouveau. Il lui aurait probablement parlé a travers les portes comme il faisait souvent. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'ouvrir sans faire ses remarques sarcastiques, auquel Céline ne faisait plus attention. Avait il envoyé quelqu'un pour faire son sale boulot ? Déjà? Si tôt? Était ce le moment qu'elle refusait de voir venir ?

Lorsque la personne ouvrit la porte et qu'elle découvrit son visage, Céline la dévisagea sans comprendre. _Qu'est ce que c'était que ça?_ Est ce qu'ils étaient complices ? Elle voyait le mal partout, mais avec ce qui lui arrivait tout était possible. Lorsqu'elle s'avança Céline paniqua. Elle était complètement coincée ici et trop fatiguée pour bouger et s'éloigner de Virginie.

Le regard de la brune fut complètement contradictoire avec ce qu'elle pensait. Elle s'était accroupie à ses cotés et la couvrait de geste tendre. Céline trop faible s'était contentée de se laisser faire, comme une enfant.

Une partie d'elle doutait, cependant. Elle avait fait confiance a Vincent, il avait été gentil et attentionné et voilà ou elle en était. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal a refaire confiance à nouveau, même si Virginie semblait vraiment préoccupée par ce qui lui arrivait. Et puis lorsqu'elle la regardait, la blonde sentait ce sentiment qui ne la quittait pas. C'était étrange mais agréable.

 **Il faut qu'on se bouge** la pressa Virginie. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait la suivre et ou si c'était un piège. C'était assez déroutant pour la blonde d'être partagé entre son ressentit et cette peur de faire confiance.

Elle hésita un instant puis leva faiblement sa main pour que la brune l'aide à se relever. Céline avait besoin de parler, elle voulait comprendre aussi ce que Virginie faisait la. Seulement au lieu de lui poser des questions, elle s'était mise a lui déballer toute son histoire. Son amnésie, Anaïs, Paris et son prénom. Elle avait tout dit, la, au milieu de cette salle lugubre. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Virginie s'était stoppée, puis retournée. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'elle lui fasse un exposé maintenant, elles n'avaient pas assez de temps. Seulement, les révélations qu'elle entendit lui firent oublier l'empressement et le stress.

 **Alors dans la tour Eiffel c'était bien toi ?**

Céline fronça des sourcils. **Donc je n'ai pas rêvé ? Tu étais dans la file d'attente ce jour la aussi ?**

Virginie sourit de plus belle, heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait bien toute sa tête et aussi que la blonde l'avait aperçu. Elle acquiesça.

 **Sur les champs aussi je suppose ? Je pensais que mon esprit me jouais des tours...**

Céline se mit alors a lui parler de son rêve et du rapprochement qu'elle avait fait. Le sourire de Virginie se fanna suite a ce souvenir douloureux. Puis Céline abrégea son histoire en parlant de son arrivée ici et de Vincent. La blonde semblait être plus a même de penser, moins dans la léthargie et le laisser aller. Mais, la peur de se faire surprendre commençait à s'immiscer dans son esprit. Le reste des questions seraient remises a plus tard. **Je crois... Que nous devrions y aller.**

Virginie rageait de savoir pourquoi Céline était enfermée. Comment Vincent pouvait il tomber aussi bas et profiter d'une femme complètement déboussolée ? Son cœur se serra, parce qu'elle se rendait compte que Céline l'avait complètent oublié aussi. Mais d'un coté elle était ravie de voir que Céline se souvenait un petit peu d'elle. Même si ce n'était pas le meilleur souvenir.

Elles montèrent les escaliers et Virginie referma les deux portes derrière elles. Avec un peu de chance Vincent ne se rendrait compte de rien une fois de retour. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte du bas. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la seconde porte, celle de l'entrée claqua. Virginie croisa le regard terrorisé de Céline.

La brune fut prise d'un coup de panique aussi, parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ce plan la. Elle plaça Céline derrière elle alors que Vincent entrait dans leur champ de vision. Céline murmura quelque chose que Virginie ne compris pas.

 **Qu'est ce que vous... ?** Commença l'homme.

Il ne pensait pas recevoir de la visite, tout comme elle s'attendait a ce qu'il débarque une fois qu'elles soient sorties.

 **Bonsoir Vincent.** Dit posément Virginie, essayant de relayer sa colère et sa peur au second plan. Elle avait des envies de meurtre, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'utile et de réfléchit. La colère n'allait pas aider.

 **Virginie !** Dit il complètement sous le choc. **Si vous vouliez prendre un verre avec moi il vous aurait suffit de demander... Et de m'attendre !** Lança t il d'un ton faussement détaché.

 **Espèce d'enfoiré !** Siffla t elle entre ses dents en s'approchant de lui.

 **Je ne vous savais pas si mal polie,** continua t il de son ton faussement mielleux. Il semblait avoir remarqué Céline, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires. Continuant de discuter comme si la blonde n'existait pas.

 **Et vous si récidiviste ! Enlèvement et séquestration de personne... Je ne sais pas combien ça fait, mais ça doit valoir quelques années de prison.**

 **Comme vous y allez ! Personne n'est séquestré, ni même enlevé. Céline est ici de son plein gré... Et je la protège contre elle même. Vous avez sans doute entendu quelques frasques de son passé.** Dit il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il semblait avoir déjà tout prévu. **Elle a quand même fait de nombreux séjour en hôpital psychiatrique**.

Céline était mortifiée, elle s'écartait de plus en plus d'eux pour mettre un espace physique suffisant entre elle et Vincent. Ce dernier avait sourit en la voyant faire, ce qui avait énervé encore plus Virginie. Elle s'était mise a se jeter sur lui en l'incendiant de mots grossiers. Vincent ne semblait pas l'avoir vu venir et ne pu que se protéger de ses mains pour éviter de se prendre un coup. La blonde s'était mis en boule dans le couloir, essayant de s'éloigner un maximum de la scène. Mais le mur la bloquait et les portes étaient fermées, elle n'avait même pas le courage de les ouvrir pour s'y cacher.

Au lieu de le frapper au visage, comme elle pensait le faire au départ. Son cerveau se mit a réfléchir a toute vitesse, si elle le faisait tout ça se retournerait contre elles. Vincent avait eu de nombreux déboires avec la justice, il savait tourner les choses en sa faveur.

La brune se mit alors a le pousser de toute ses forces se disant qu'ainsi, le temps qu'il se relève, elles auraient le temps de fuir. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était l'endroit ou il s'était placé. Il avait perdu l'équilibre et commençait à tomber à la renverse. Virginie réalisa au dernier moment que la tête de Vincent se dirigeait vers le vide... Vers l'escalier qui menait à la « cellule » de Céline. Il tomba tête la première, sans avoir eu le temps de réagir et dévala les marches en débaroulant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Céline avait poussé un cri de surprise en le voyant partir en arrière, elle avait pensé qu'il se relèverait aussi vite et qu'il s'en prendrait physiquement a Virginie. Seulement elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Vincent disparaître à travers la porte. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de bouger pour s'approcher de Virginie, qui était complètement immobile. Le corps de Vincent gisait au bas des marches et une tache sombre commençait a se former par terre autour de sa tête.

Virginie restait pétrifiée face a ce spectacle et ce fut Céline qui la tira par le bras pour s'enfuir par porte de derrière la baie vitrée n'étant pas fermée a clef il fut facile de s'échapper rapidement. Céline en sortit la première, les sens complètement en alerte. Il n'y avait personne dans les jardins, les voisins étaient absents. Elle prit de nouveau Virginie par le bras, celle ci semblait plus coopérative et ensembles elles s'éloignèrent de la maison.

Virginie et Céline montèrent sur le scooter de la brune et se rendirent chez Fernand. La cheffe de chantier semblait peut à peut reprendre ses esprits... Elle avait du mal a concevoir qu'elle avait probablement _tué_ Vincent Chaumette. Devait elle appelé les secours ? Irait elle en prison ? S'enfuir n'arrangeait rien, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de rester chez cet homme tout en appelant la police. Elle ne voulait pas payer pour un connard. En chemin, la brune sentit le malaise de Céline. La blonde avait beau être amnésique il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

Une fois dans le jardin du père de Virginie, elles enlevèrent leur casque en silence.

 **Écoutes, ça va être difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était mais...**

 **D'accord.** La coupa Céline. **On fera comme tu veux.**

Virginie écarquilla les yeux, surprise de voir que Céline semblait bien trop soumise pour être normale. **Je... Je ne vais pas te faire du mal ok? C'était... Un accident.**

 **Je sais.** Dit la blonde en fixant le sol.

 **Fatche, c'est pas possible ce minot!** pesta Fernand en frappant fortement la portière de sa fourgonnette. Il tomba presque nez a nez avec le couple. **Virginie? Mademoiselle Frémont?**

Virginie souffla. **Je t'ai déjà dit de l'appeler Céline.**

Fernand se gratta la nuque légèrement mal a l'aise. **Oui-oui. Désolée Mad... Céline.**

 **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe papa?** Demanda Virginie, trop heureuse de changer de sujet.

 **C'est Fabien, le minot qui travaille avec nous au bateau. Fatche, ce gosse est une vrai chichourle! Il est bien brave, mais qu'est ce qu'il a deux mains gauches!**

Céline ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face a cet argot qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre le sens de ces mots inconnus, pourtant.

 **Tant qu'il veut bosser, c'est déjà bien non?** Dit Virginie en lançant un regard amusé a Céline.

 **Manquerait plus qu'il soit vier, tiens!** Fernand marqua une pause avant de regarder la blonde puis sa fille. **Tu restes manger ce midi?  
**

 **Eh bien je pensais... Que nous pourrions inviter Céline? J'ai fait les courses hier.**

 **Eh bè... C'était pas prévu. J'espère que vous avez rien contre le bazard Mad... Céline.**

 **Non.** Dit la blonde avec un timide sourire.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Vu qu'il était encore tôt, Virginie lui fit visiter la maison. Elle l'avait déjà fait, mais son père n'avait pas été présent ce jour la. Du coup, il ne trouva pas ça suspect. Céline de son coté essayait de se faire toute petite. Encore une fois elle s'incrustait chez des gens. Sauf que cette fois, Virginie la connaissait. _Virginie qui venait de tuer son bourreau._ Céline avait du mal a ne pas y penser. Malgré la brune ou les intervention de Fernand, lorsqu'il avait fait un commentaire sur les posters has-been de Virginie dans sa chambre.

Une fois la table mise, Céline avait presque l'impression de se retrouver dans la famille d'Anaïs, ou le bonheur et la joie était au rendez vous. Fernand avait raconté les nombreuses frasque de Virginie lorsqu'elle était ado et la gène de la jeune femme était encore plus risible que les histoires. Céline écoutait avec attention, alors que Virginie tentait sans cesse de détourner la conversation. Bien que au départ, Fernand semblait pas tout a fait a l'aise devant la blonde, il changea rapidement d'avis en voyant sa fille heureuse et aux petits soins. Ce qu'il trouva étrange, cependant, était que Céline restait silencieuse. Il l'avait connu plus bavarde.

 **Mais alors, vous travaillez toujours dans la boite de BTP?** demanda l'homme en posant sa fourchette. Le plat venait d'être dévoré par Fernant et la blonde, qui n'avait pas mangé convenablement depuis des jours.

 **Papa... Il faut que tu saches. Céline est amnésique.**

 **Hein? Hoï! Qu'est ce que c'est qu'c'est encore cette histoire?**

 **Elle a eu un accident il y a...** Elle se tourna vers la blonde. **Un mois environs?** Céline acquiesça. **Et donc, elle est sur Marseille grâce a une amie qui l'y a amené.** Virginie n'entrait pas dans les détails, pour ne pas trop embêter Céline. Son père apprendrait bien toute l'histoire un jour ou l'autre.

 **Boudie! Eh bien, elle t'en aura fait voir cette bourgeoise!** lâcha Fernand sous le regard étonné de la blonde, qui n'avait pas idée de ce dont il parlait.

 **Papa!** S'exclama Virginie agacée.

 **Ça veux dire que vous vous souvenez pas de ma dorade? Ou de notre petite virée en bateau?**

 **Non. Désolée.** Dit Céline embêtée.

 **Essaye pas de la refaire monter sur ton bateau, toi!** Dit Virginie en pointant d'un doigt menaçant, son père.

 **Bah! J'aurais essayé.**

 **Il me semble que je suis phobique de l'eau...** Commença Céline en fronçant les sourcils. **Comment se fait il que je sois monté a bord?**

 **Parce que vous me l'avez demandé, peuchère! Vous avez passé votre temps agrippée au cordage de la** **poupe, verte comme une algue. J'ai bien cru que vous y resterez accroché toute la journée!**

Céline ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. **J'ai vraiment fait ça?**

 **C'est vrai que c'était pas beau a voir...** Dit le père de la brune en secouant la tête. **Mais vous étiez moins pègue, comme ça, c'était pas plus mal.**

 **Papa...** Soupira Virginie en secouant la tête de dépits.

 **J'imagine que ça devait être drôle pour vous.** Dit la blonde avec un sourire. Ce qui surprit Fernand ainsi que Virginie.

 **Ouaille ! Je vous aime bien mieux que quand vous faisiez des manières!**

 **Mon dieu, papa...** Souffla Virginie. Elle se sentait tellement mal a l'aise qu'il parle de l'ancienne Céline si ouvertement. Et encore plus déroutée de voir que Céline s'en amusait.

Le soir venu, Céline se trouva a dormir dans le lit de Virginie, et cette dernière s'était contentée d'un lit d'appoint. Le canapé était inconfortable selon les dires de la brune et n'ayant pas de chambre d'amis, il avait fallu prévoir au mieux. Céline n'avait plus aucunes de ses affaires. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'en avait fait Vincent, d'ailleurs ça la faisait paniquer légèrement. Si il avait gardé son portefeuille, il y aurait des preuves qu'elle était venue chez lui.

Une fois couchée et dans le noir, Virginie se laissa aller au confidence concernant leur couple. Céline en apprenait d'avantage sur son passé. Et cette fois ce n'était pas un mensonge, quoi que Vincent n'avait pas complètement menti sur certaines choses non plus. Il avait juste omis des détails et pas des moindres! Deux mariages!

A présent, il fallait tout recommencer. Céline savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance a Virginie, parce qu'elle l'avait plus ou moins impliquée dans sa vie en la présentant a son père. Même si ce dernier la connaissait d'avant. Et, contrairement a Vincent elle semblait prête a lui faire des visites et lui faire rencontrer du monde.

C'était déroutant et en même temps agréable. L'ambiance n'avait rien a voir avec les têtes a têtes qu'elle avait eu avec Vincent. D'ailleurs, aucunes des deux n'avait parlé de l'incident... Et Céline savait que tôt ou tard il reviendrait sur le tapis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Céline s'était réveillée seule dans la chambre. Le bruit des couverts qui tapaient dans de la céramique la fit sourire. Ils devaient déjà être debout. Elle jeta un œil vers le lit vide de Virginie. Finalement, elle devait être la seule qui dormait encore. Elle sortit de la chambre, tout en enfilant le pull de la veille. Mal a l'aise de se retrouver devant eux avec un des pyjama de Virginie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve aussi des affaires de rechange...

 **Ah ! Elle est enfin réveillée la marmotte ?** Demanda Fernand. **Boudie! Il est déjà 8 heures, les infos !** S'exclama t il en saisissant la télécommande. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé et alluma la télévision.

 **Fais pas attention, si t'es pas debout a 6 heures du matin il te chambrera constamment le matin.** Dit la brune en plaçant un bol sur la table. C **afé ?**

 **Oui, merci.** Dit la blonde avec un sourire.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait aider ou si elle devait s'asseoir. Virginie lui demanda de prendre place, visiblement son père et elle avaient déjà mangé.

 _ **En bref de l'actualité,**_ annonça la journaliste. _ **Nous venons d'apprendre la mort d'un architecte réputé, un certain Vincent Chaumette. Connu pour ses nombreuses arnaques et ainsi que l'affaire en cours concernant les trafics de métaux. D'après la police, il semblait que ce soit du a un accident, Monsieur Chaumette aurait glissé dans l'escalier de sa maison. La police tente de trouver le lien entre sa mort et celle d'un ancien mafieux a qui il aurait eu a faire récemment... Sans transition, la nouvelle ligne de train...**_

Céline s'était figée, écoutant attentivement tout ce que racontait la journaliste. A la fin du sujet, elle s'était retournée vers Virginie qui s'était immobilisée, un paquet de céréale à la main. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de jeter un regard paniqué à Céline. Certes, elles ne devaient pas avoir grand choses a craindre puisqu'il était lié a de nombreuses affaires douteuses. Mais la police pourrait facilement conclure a un accident ou a une vengeance, sauf si ils retrouvaient des preuves. Comme le portefeuille de Céline, avec sa carte d'identité. Avec un peut de chance, il avait balancé toutes ses affaires et l'histoire serait classée sans suite.

 **Dis moi Virginie, ce Chaumette, tu le connais non ?** Demanda son père en se retournant vers elles.

 **Oui, il travaillait a Phénicie avec Céline et moi.**

 **Je ne savais pas qu'il touchait à des affaires louches... Si j'avais su qu'il était comme ça, ce mariolle, j'aurais pas insisté pour qu'il sorte avec toi.**

 **Il a toujours été comme ça papa...** Souffla Virginie un peu agacé qu'il remette cette histoire sur le tapis.

Céline restait en retrait de leur conversation, mais n'avait pas pu cacher sa surprise. Ainsi Fernand avait voulu que Chaumette et Virginie soient ensemble ? Avec ce qu'elle avait appris elle trouvait ça plutôt étrange.

 **Et vous... Ah c'est vrai, vous vous souvenez pas... C'est peut être pas une mauvaise chose.** Continua t il en se tournant vers la télévision.

Au moins, elle était fixé sur le sort de Vincent. Mais pas vraiment sur leur propre sort à elles.


	7. Chapter 6

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Virginie devait rentrer a Barcelone et Céline se sentait de nouveau de trop. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours entourée d'un pécheur très sympathique et d'une cheffe de chantier qui ne semblait vouloir que son bonheur. Changement radical de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Vincent.

D'ailleurs, elles avaient suivit de près les informations. A l'affut de la moindre nouvelle ou du moindre indice qui pourrait faire basculer l'enquête. Heureusement pour elles, rien n'avançait et rien ne contredisait la chute accidentelle. Même si elles étaient soulagées, elles avaient toujours peur qu'un indice puisse les incriminer. Les affaires de Céline, son portefeuille et ses quelques habits n'avaient pas été retrouvé par les enquêteurs. Ce qui faisait que Céline avait du faire des démarches administrative pour les récupérer.

Ça avait été difficile de rejoindre tous les documents vu qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Mais, heureusement, elle avait eu l'aide de son médecin de Paris et grâce a son nom et ses amis elle avait pu retrouver plus d'informations qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Ce n'était que le début des recherches et même si l'administration était frileuse de donner une identité à une inconnue sans documents, ils avaient fini par faire quelques compromis.

Les jours avançait et la vie reprenait son cours. Céline avait fait un tour sur la place du Mistral et y avait rencontré tous ses anciens amis. Enfin, amis... Connaissances était plus exacte. Elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de véritable amis.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Deux jours plus tôt**_

 _ **Bonjour!** Lança un homme aux cheveux grisonnant derrière son bar, une fois qu'elles étaient entrées. **Oh Virginie!** S'exclama t il en faisant le tour du bar pour venir a leur rencontre. **Céline.** Fit il avec un sourire. Il se tourna a nouveau vers la brune. **Ça fait un moment qu'on ne vous a pas vu dans le coin toutes les deux...**_

 _L'homme n'était pas au courant des problèmes de Phénicie, ni de ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur couple. A vrai dire, Virginie ne savait pas si Céline avait tout raconté à Thomas, qui l'aurait forcément dit a son père, mais a présent elle était fixée. **Eh bien je suis partie bosser à Barcelone, c'est pas tout près.** Dit elle avec un sourire. Elle enlaça le vieil homme avec un sourire._

 _ **Barcelone?! Pourquoi aller si loin? Il y a plein de travail ici...** Il se tourna vers Céline. **N'est ce pas?**_

 _Céline se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. A ce moment la Thomas fit son apparition. **Céline?** Dit il en écarquillant les yeux. **Céline!** Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras. Puis il s'écarta violemment. **Tu sais que je devrais te faire la gueule pour m'avoir snobé pendant plus d'un an?**_

 _ **Désolée.** Dit simplement Céline, qui s'était tendue face a cette embrassade soudaine._

 _ **Enfin, on peut pas trop lui en vouloir.** Dit Virginie avec un sourire en coin._

 _ **Quoi?** Dit le jeune homme. **Vous vous êtes enfuies toutes les deux, c'est ça? Histoire de vous rabibocher loin de Marseille?**_

 _ **Pas vraiment non,** grimaça la brune. **Alors, j'imagine qu'elle ne t'a rien dit?**_

 _ **J'ai du mal a suivre.** Dit Thomas, alors que le vieil homme s'était rendu a nouveau vers le bar pour encaisser une cliente. Mais il écoutait d'une oreille la conversation._

 _ **On s'est disputée et je suis partie. Enfin... J'ai fui. J'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis tirée de Marseille. Je suis allée vivre chez mon père et au bout d'une semaine j'avais déjà mon billet pour Barcelone.** Commença Virginie, mais Thomas fixait Céline qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Il avait du mal a la reconnaitre, tant elle semblait mal a l'aise. Chose assez rare pour être soulignée._

 _ **Et toi?** demanda t il a la blonde._

 _ **Je... Je ne sais pas.** Commença t elle, toujours mal a l'aise. **J'ai eu un accident il y a presque un mois. J'ai eu un mauvais coup a la tête et je suis devenue amnésique. Je commence seulement a me remettre de tout ça... Je vivais a Paris et une des internes de l'hôpital m'a gentiment hébergé chez elle. Ensuite, nous sommes arrivées sur Marseille il y a deux semaines, pour l'enterrement de sa grand mère. C'est tout ce que je sais.**_

 _ **Mon Dieu!** Souffla le serveur en écarquillant les yeux. **Alors c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles.**_

 _ **Oui enfin... J'aurais probablement pu t'en donner avant, j'imagine.** Commença Céline. **Je suis désolée.**_

 _ **Mais maintenant tu es la!** Dit l'homme avec un sourire. **On va t'aider a te souvenir... J'ai de nombreuses anecdotes a te raconter!** dit il avec un énorme sourire en les emmenant vers une table. **Papa! Je prends ma pause!** lança t il au vieil homme toujours derrière le bar._

 _S'en était suivit de nombreuses discussions, entrecoupées de pas mal d'allées et venues ainsi que d'autres personnes qui avaient reconnu le couple._

 ** _FIN DU FLASHBACK_**

* * *

 **A l'aéroport**

La fin des vacances approchait pour Virginie, elle avait du repartir sur son chantier et avait proposé a Céline deux choix : de rester avec les Beaumartin ou de l'accompagner. La blonde avait hésité parce qu'elle était encore un peu réticente a l'idée de faire ouvertement confiance à quelqu'un. Mais les soirées qu'elles avaient passé durant la fin des vacances de Virginie avaient été un délice. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucun revenu et pas de moyen de se payer un billet d'avion. Et pas encore tout les papiers nécessaire pour prendre l'avion, même si elle pouvait différer son départ et la rejoindre une fois qu'on lui aurait remit sa carte d'identité. Comprenant que Virginie ne roulait pas sur l'or non plus, elle avait décliné l'offre pour rester avec Amandine Beaumartin et son mari. Thomas n'ayant pas la place chez lui et n'ayant pas de revenus pour loger dans un hotel, ça avait été le plus pratique.

Elle avait accompagné la brune et l'aidait a porter son sac à main. Ensemble, elles avaient fait la queue au guichet et Virginie avait remit son gros sac a dos sur le tapis roulant. Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait fallu passer les portes avec le billet, Virginie avait serré la blonde dans ses bras lui promettant de l'appeler tous les jours. Contrairement aux embrassades de Thomas ou Vincent, Céline ne se sentait pas mal a l'aise. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi de longues minutes, mais Virginie rompit le contact lui souhaita bon courage puis s'éloigna pour se mettre derrière la file d'attente. Céline ne resta pas très longtemps et retourna rapidement chez Amandine.

Ce qui était étrange pour Céline c'était de voir a quel point Virginie la connaissait. Bon, elles avaient vécu plus d'un an ensemble, mais contrairement a Chaumette qui la côtoyait depuis plus longtemps, la brune percevait beaucoup plus de choses. Comme le mal être de Céline en présence d'inconnus. Ou ces moments de réflexions qu'elle prenait pour se décider. Ainsi que sa tristesse de ne jamais se souvenirs des choses qu'on lui racontait. La brune lui laissait du temps, elle attendait patiemment sans s'énerver. Contrairement à Vincent. Céline se sentait en sécurité et heureuse à ses cotés sans savoir vraiment pourquoi...

Malheureusement, malgré le bonheur une ombre planait au tableau. L'amnésie de Céline ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Et, en dehors de l'histoire qu'elles avaient eu récemment en commun et son rêve, Céline n'avait pas d'autres souvenirs. Virginie était des plus patientes et jouait les amies sympa pour ne pas lui faire peu et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait passer un cap. Comme pour Vincent. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Elle héla un taxi et retourna chez Fernand pour débarrasser le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait. Elle souffla en sachant que cette course était payé par la brune, encore, et qu'elle lui était redevable d'une chose supplémentaire.

* * *

 **Chez Amandine et François.**

Le couple avait accueilli a bras ouvert la blonde. Ils écoutèrent l'histoire abracadabrantesque qu'avait vécu leur nouvelle amie. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Vincent jouait ce double jeu. Bien sur, Virginie et Céline n'avaient pas avoué ce qu'il s'était passé chez Vincent. Elles s'étaient contentés de dire qu'elles s'étaient croisée, un jour, et que Virginie avait rétabli la vérité. Les infos à la télé avaient fait le reste. La vie de Vincent et ses magouilles parlaient pour lui. Et, dans le fond, Céline était soulagée de ne pas avoir a trop en parler et de laisser le présentateur anoncer la vraie vie du gérant de la boite de BTP.

Les informations télévisuelle ne parlèrent plus de Vincent Chaumette et Céline en était venue a regarder sur l'ordinateur ou dans les journaux. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, rien n'avait évoluée et l'affaire avait fini par être classée. Céline se sentait soulagée de ne pas être liée a tout ça, surtout pour Virginie. Elles s'appelaient régulièrement, mais Céline sentait bien que la brune se sentait toujours coupable.

Amandine avait proposé a Céline de voir un psychologue, chose qu'elle avait refusé au premier abord. La question de l'argent la dérangeait toujours et elle ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir sans un travail. Alors, Amandine lui proposa un poste de standardiste dans l'entreprise d'une amie. Céline n'avait pas forcément les qualités requises, mais l'amie d'Amandine avait bien voulu faire un compromis. Si les débuts avaient été chaotique, Céline avait réussit assez facilement a se plier aux demandes. Marie, la gérante de l'entreprise avait rapidement vu que la blonde savait être organisée.

Céline avait reçu depuis peu ses nouveaux papiers et voyait régulièrement Thomas. Mais, ce dernier semblait plus intéressé par lui faire voir des choses plutôt que de lui raconter son passé. Céline avait compris que Virginie devait lui en avoir touché quelques mots. Même si elle aimait le fait que Virginie se préoccupe d'elle, la blonde n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire part de sa vision des choses une fois au téléphone. Virginie s'excusa platement tandis que Céline lui expliquait qu'elle comprenait mais qu'elle voulait faire les choses par elle même. Elle avait besoin d'avancer, mais elle avait aussi besoin de savoir qui elle était pour se reconstruire.

Céline avait donc commencé des séances chez la psychologue après la fin de sa première semaine de travail. C'était le début d'un nouveau mois et le retour imminent de Virginie. Tout commençait a rentrer dans l'ordre. Enfin presque, Céline avait envie d'indépendance. Mais elle ne voulait pas froisser ses hôtes en partant du jour au lendemain.

 **Bonsoir!** Dit Céline avec un sourire. Elle accrocha son manteau dans l'entrée et pénétra dans le salon.

Amandine était assise dans le canapé du salon et lisait un livre. Elle releva les yeux vers la blonde et lui sourit. **Bonsoir. Ta séance s'est bien passé?**

 **Ça a été.** Dit Céline, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. **Besoin d'aide pour préparer le repas?**

 **Oh, c'est déjà fait.** Dit Amandine en posant son livre. **J'ai profité du calme tout a l'heure pour tout faire cuire, il ne reste plus qu'a réchauffer.**

 **J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider ce soir...** Dit la blonde en venant s'assoir a ses cotés.

 **Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me fait plaisir.**

 **Oui, mais je me sens... J'ai l'impression de ne jamais faire grand chose, ici.** Soupira la blonde.

 **Tu es notre invitée, c'est normal.**

 **Mais je...** Céline hésitait a lui dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. Elle voulait tellement donner un coup de main. Se sentir un peu plus utile. Depuis qu'elle avait repris une vie normale, elle voulait se rendre utile dans tout et ne plus dépendre des autres. C'était peut être stupide mais c'était sa façon de les remercier en quelque sorte. **J'aurais vraiment voulu le faire.**

 **Demain soir, si tu veux.** proposa Amandine avec un doux sourire. **Il y aura d'autres soirée dans la semaine ou tu pourras m'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

 **Oui enfin... Je ne vais pas rester ici indéfiniment.** Dit Céline en tripotant nerveusement un des plaids du canapé. Elle l'avait sortit, mais elle n'était sûr de pouvoir faire face au regard d'Amandine.

 **Ou... Oui c'est vrai.** L'autre femme semblait surprise. La blonde n'avait jamais parlé de ça avant. Peut être que la séance chez la psychologue avait déclenché quelque chose? **Tu penses partir, c'est ça?** Demanda la plus vieille, voyant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus.

 **Je... Je ne sais pas trop.** Céline souffla, le sujet était encore sensible. Elle avait l'impression de tout faire de travers et d'avoir froissé son hôte. **Probablement un jour... J'imagine.**

 **Tu as une idée de quand?**

 **Quand ça t'arranges.**

 **Oh tu sais...** Dit Amandine avec un sourire en coin. **Tu pourrais rester la des années que ça ne me dérangerais pas!**

Céline releva les yeux vers la femme, pensant qu'elle blaguait mais fut surprise de voir qu'elle était très sérieuse. **Ah bon?**

 **Bien sur! Je suis pratiquement seule tous les soirs... Tu as du le remarquer. Alors ta présence et ton écoute, c'est un plaisir! François ne supporte pas que je me plaigne, alors que toi tu m'écoutes sagement sans me juger. C'est vraiment un agréable de t'avoir ici. Ne crois pas que je te dise tout ça pour que tu te sentes à l'aise. Crois moi, je le pense vraiment.** Dit Amandine avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

Céline n'en revenait pas. Elle était si déconcertée qu'elle mit un moment avant de répondre et de réagir. **C'est... C'est vraiment gentil! Merci. Et sache que j'aime t'entendre raconter toutes ces choses. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu normale, comme ça.**

 **Mais tu es normale!** S'exclama Amandine en prenant les mains de la blonde. **Tu verras, toi aussi tu vas te créer des souvenirs. Tu te feras des amis et tout reviendra dans l'ordre.**

Céline lui fit un sourire triste, essayant de refouler ses larmes. Amandine était une amie en or et elle était ravie de l'avoir rencontré. **Merci.** Dit simplement Céline tout en baissant le regard.

 **Allez, on ne va pas tomber dans les bras en pleurant... C'est pas le jour!** Dit Amandine en se redressant. **Ce soir c'est bouillabaisse. J'espère que ça te va?**

 **Oui, très bien.** La blonde s'essuya rapidement le coin de l'œil. Amandine avait raison ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Et puis, elle ne partait pas au bout du monde. Elle se leva a son tour pour accompagner l'autre femme dans la cuisine.

 **Des nouvelles de ton ancienne boite de BTP?** Amandine était a présent devant les fourneaux et avait remit le gaz pour faire réchauffer leur repas.

 **Heu... Oui. Je dois revendre les parts à un possible acheteur. C'est lui qui a déjà celles de Vincent. Il veut rebaptiser l'entreprise comme avant, parce que le nom de Vincent à trop été sali par les informations. Il m'a demandé la permission et je lui ai dit oui.**

 **Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir retourner dans ton ancienne entreprise? D'avoir fait le bon choix?**

 **Si j'y suis partie c'était pour de bonnes raisons. Et puis, d'après Thomas tout a changé.** **Vincent a tout refait et on ne reconnait plus rien.** Souffla Céline. Elle se souvenait encore très bien du jour ou elle était partie visiter les locaux avec son ami. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire seule et il s'était gentiment proposé.

 **Elles valent cher ces parts?**

 **Le prix de mon prochain appartement, probablement** sourit Céline. **Ils ont parlé de 150 000 Euros, mais c'était une estimation.**

Amandine se retourna les yeux écarquillé. **150 000 euros?! C'est énorme!**

 **Phénicie semble être une entreprise assez florissante, malgré les magouilles de Vincent. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais depuis qu'on s'est mit a faire dans le développement durable, il parait que Phénicie a eu plus de contrats...** Céline avait été aussi surprise qu'Amandine lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé le prix de ses parts. Elle s'était aussi sentie soulagée de voir qu'elle avait enfin quelque chose de son ancienne vie qui lui permettrait de bâtir la nouvelle.

 **Oh vous construisez écologique?**

 **Je crois... Virginie m'a dit qu'a l'époque ou elle y travaillait elle utilisait pas mal de matériaux écologiques. Qu'après ça on avait eu pas mal de contrats parce que l'écologie, c'était la vague du moment.**

 **Eh bien...** lâcha Amandine en coupant le gaz. **Je suppose qu'une fois que tu les auras, tu pourras commencer a visiter des appartements.** Sourit la femme.

 **Je suppose...** Dit Céline en imaginant ces moments ou elle allait devoir faire des visites et commencer enfin cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

 **Septembre 2010**

Céline était en pleine recherche d'appartement, c'était l'heure de sa pause et il lui restait encore 5 minutes. Elle savait qu'elle verrait Virginie le soir même, la blonde voulait se préparer un petit catalogue de ces choix pour le montrer à la brune. Bien que leur relation restait toujours platonique, Céline avait proposé a la cheffe de chantier de partager ce nouveau foyer.

La blonde souhaitait vraiment être indépendante et elle savait très bien qu'en hébergeant Virginie, ça n'allait pas être tout a fait le cas. Mais l'appartement serait à son nom et même si Virginie avait longuement bataillé pour lui verser un loyer. Elles étaient tombées sur un accord : Virginie ne lui verserait quelque chose, que lorsqu'elle trouverait du travail. Une façon pour Céline de prouver sa gratitude envers la brune qui, durant tout ce temps, l'avait aidé.

Virginie avait sourit et lui avait expliqué que ça lui rappellerait leur début. Céline avait donc écouté attentivement toute l'histoire de le colocation, celle avant qu'elles soient en couple. Céline avait depuis, réfléchit longuement a tout ça. Avait elle prit la bonne décision d'héberger Virginie? N'allait elle pas se sentir de nouveau prise au piège comme pour Vincent? Virginie supporterait elle le fait de vivre avec son ex sans tenter quelque chose? Et puis, pourquoi lui avoir proposé de vivre avec elle si elle voulait tant avoir son indépendance? Peut être qu'inconsciemment, elle avait envie d'être avec la brune. Peut être que, finalement, elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Et peut être que son cerveau ne voulait pas lui livrer cette information mais le lui démontrait de cette façon? Elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre pourquoi ça lui faisait peur et pourquoi elle en avait très envie en même temps. Peut être que l'histoire que lui avait raconté Virginie ne l'avait pas aidé. Ou peut être que Céline se faisait juste des idées?

 **Hey!** Lança une voix dans son dos.

Céline se retourna subitement et fit un énorme sourire a la brune. **Virginie!** Elle se leva pour venir l'enlacer. **Je croyais que tu devais rentrer ce soir?** Dit elle en s'écartant légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 **Je voulais te faire une surprise, j'ai prit l'avion un peu plus tôt. Je suis arrivée il y a une heure. Je viens juste de déposer mes affaires chez mon père...** Expliqua t elle sans se départir de son sourire.

 **C'est une surprise réussie** dit Céline en lâchant définitivement Virginie des bras. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, mais ça aurait été trop bizarre de rester enlacées indéfiniment.

 **Tu finis à quelle heure?**

 **Vers 19 heures...**

 **Tu veux que je vienne te chercher? J'avais prévu de t'emmener manger quelque chose dans un restaurant...**

 **Si tu veux... Enfin, je vais peut être devoir passer chez Amandine pour me changer.** Commença la blonde en regardant ses habits de travail.

 **Pas obligée, tu es très bien comme ça.**

Céline avait commencé a s'acheter quelques blazers et des pantalons pour le travail. Lorsqu'elle avait expliqué tout ça a Virginie, la brune avait rit en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas changé niveau vestimentaire. Céline avait été ravie de cette nouvelle et s'était empressé de remplir encore plus sa garde robe. Après avoir fait une dizaine de magasins, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait faire du shopping.

 **Sûre?** Demanda la blonde en jetant un dernier regard a ses nouvelles chaussures.

 **Sûre.** Répondit la brune avec un énorme sourire.

Lorsque 19 heures était arrivé, Céline eu la surprise de voir Virginie sur un scooter. Elle était garée presque devant l'entrée et l'attendait patiemment avec un second casque a la main.

 **C'est nouveau?** Demanda la blonde en s'approchant de Virginie tout en désignant la bécane. **Tu n'as plus ta mobylette?**

 **C'est mon ancien scoot', je l'avais laissé chez un ami et... Je suis allée le récupérer tout a l'heure.** Expliqua t elle. **Et puis la mob c'est un peut ringard, non?** Dit elle avec un sourire en coin.

La blonde hocha la tête en guise de réponse, récupéra le casque et monta sur le scooter. Elles firent pratiquement le tour de Marseille avant d'arriver a destination. Et, comme sur la mobylette, Céline s'était agrippée désespérément a Virginie. Elle ne se sentait pas a l'aise sur ce genre de machine, mais c'était la seule qu'avait Virginie, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'avoir un moyen de locomotion rapide. Une fois arrivées devant le restaurant, Céline se dépêcha de se lever pour s'éloigner de la bécane.

Elle enleva son casque sous le regard amusé de Virginie. **Quoi?** Demanda la blonde.

 **Ça aussi ça n'a pas changé**. **Tu détestes mon scooter.**

 **Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis?!**

 **Bah si je te l'avais dit avant, tu ne serais pas montée dessus. J'ai pas raison?**

 **Mhh...** Grogna la blonde tout en tendant son casque à Virginie.

Une fois installées à la table réservée, Virginie récupéra les menus posé devant elles. **Tu as réussit a nous trouver quelque chose?** Demanda t elle sans lever les yeux de la carte.

 **De quoi?** Céline l'avait regardé un peu perdue. Elle n'arrivait pas a savoir si elle parlait des plats proposés ou d'autres choses.

 **L'appartement... Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te convient?**

 **Oui et non. J'aurais voulu avoir ton avis aussi...**

 **Oh tu sais, c'est surtout le tien. Et tant que tu y seras bien, ça m'ira aussi.** Dit la brune avec un sourire.

 **Oui enfin... Il faut aussi que tu t'y sentes a l'aise.** Dit Céline avec un petit sourire. **Ça va être aussi ton appartement.** Ça lui faisait presque bizarre de dire ça. Comme si tout était redevenu à la normale.

Le reste du repas fut surtout centré sur ce nouveau logement. Céline lui avait montré les brochures et les appartements qu'elle avait sélectionné. Une fois qu'elles avaient fixé leur choix, il ne restait plus qu'a prendre rendez vous pour visiter.

Au dessert, Virginie lui raconta toutes les histoires qui lui était arrivée récemment. Même si elles se téléphonaient régulièrement, elles avaient espacé leurs appel. Le travail de Céline et ses nouveaux horaires avait changé les plans et elles n'avaient pas pu s'appeler autant de fois qu'elles le voulaient. Elles avaient espacé leurs appels a une fois par semaine. Du coup, cette dernière semaine avait été bien remplie et il y avait pas mal de chose à raconter.

* * *

 **Dans leur nouvel appartement**

Le déménagement n'avait pas été très long pour Céline, quand a Virginie elle avait ramené quelques vieux meubles de chez son père. Histoire de ne pas faire complètement vide. Puis, petit a petit l'appartement s'était remplit de nouveau meubles et de nouvelles choses, remplaçant les anciennes. Virginie avait rapidement retrouvé du travail dans une autre boite de BTP et au bout de 2 semaines elles avaient fini par prendre leur marques.

Seulement, l'accident de Vincent semblait planer encore au dessus de leur tête. Particulièrement pour Virginie qui continuait de faire comme si de rien était, tandis que Céline avait au moins une oreille attentive. Quand elle allait a ses séances chez le psy, elle pouvait raconter toutes ses craintes vis a vis de cette affaire close mais qui pouvait ré ouvrir a tout instant. Du moins, c'était les peurs de la blonde. Rien n'indiquait que l'affaire avait de nouveaux éléments pour ça. Après plusieurs discussions avortées sur le sujet, Céline avait fini par forcer Virginie a aller prendre rendez vous. Ça n'avait pas été simple et la brune avait longtemps freiner des quatre fer pour l'éviter.

Céline avait fini par lui donner un ultimatum. Soit elles se parlaient et tentait d'avancer ensemble, soit Virginie en discutait avec elle soit avec sa psy. Virginie ne se sentait pas capable de parler de ce sujet à la blonde. Elle était persuadée que Céline était encore trop fragile pour faire face a ce genre de conversation. Par dépits, elle avait été a un rendez vous. Et, contrairement a ce qu'elle avait pensé la prise de contact avait été positive.

La psychologue de Céline était une femme assez jeune, rousse et plutôt pétillante. Le docteur Sinclair était loin de l'idée des psy que se faisait Virginie, en réalité. Ce n'est qu'au bout de nombreuses séances qu'elle commençait s'ouvrir et comprendre le fond du problème. L'état de Céline, l'accident qu'elle avait provoqué, formaient un tout. Certes, cet accident les avaient rapproché, en quelque sorte... Mais leur rupture semblait être la cause de l'état de Céline. Comme si cette rupture lui avait bloqué le reste de ses souvenirs.

Alors, Virginie ne parlait ni de cette histoire ni même de celle qui les avaient plus ou moins réunit : la mort de Vincent. Parce que, d'un coté c'était douloureux d'y faire face... Et qu'ensuite, si elle se souvenait de la véritable histoire et de cette séparation ça risquait de rompre le lien fragile qu'elle avait tenté de construire avec la blonde durant tout ce temps.

 **Vous avez conscience que vous ne pouvez pas bâtir quelque chose sur des mensonges?** Lui avait demandé le docteur Sinclair.

 **Et si je lui dit tout, je ne pourrais plus rien bâtir du tout, puisqu'elle s'en ira.**

 **Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle ne restera pas?**

 **Parce que je l'ai abandonné? Parce que je ne me suis pas battue pour elle? Parce que j'ai fuit? Parce qu'elle déjà peur de moi et qu'elle pense que je suis devenue une criminelle?**

 **Vous pensez qu'elle a peur de vous?**

 **Je ne sais pas...** Souffla Virginie. **Peut être qu'inconsciemment, oui.**

 **Et vous préférez qu'elle ait peur de vous et de lui mentir, plutôt que de lui dire la vérité afin qu'elle puisse se faire une opinion? Vous avez peur de sa réaction?**

 **Sa réaction, je la connais...** Lâcha Virginie déçue.

 **Sauf que vous avez oublié qu'elle a changé. Il s'est passé des choses, depuis. Vous l'avez aidé de nombreuses fois, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse oublier ce que vous avez fait pour elle.**

 **Mais est ce que ça sera suffisant?** Demanda Virginie inquiète.

 **Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Pour le savoir il faudrait que vous lui posiez la question.** Dit la rousse avec un sourire en coin. Virginie le lui retourna avec plus de tristesse.

Une fois qu'elle était sortie de l'immeuble, Virginie s'était mise a réfléchir. C'était peut être ridicule et complètement puéril, cette rupture n'était pas horrible elles ne s'étaient pas dit les pires horreurs à la figure mais... Virginie ne voulait pas rompre ce nouveau lien qui les unissaient. Certes, ce n'était pas un lien d'amour mais elle pouvait s'en contenter. Il était trop fragile, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout envoyer en l'air pour un simple souvenir. Céline ne semblait plus aussi triste, elle arrivait a vivre sans son passé. Ce passé douloureux qui l'avait de nombreuses fois détruite. Ce passé qui les avaient fait se séparer. Pourquoi raviver tout ça?

Elle souffla en se souvenant que son père les avaient invité ce soir. Ce dernier semblait trouver un malin plaisir à raconter toutes ses histoires de jeunesse à chaque fois qu'il voyait la blonde, Virginie préférait encore quand les deux se détestaient. Avec cette nouvelle situation, son père était devenu plus conciliant à l'égard de Céline. Mais lorsque la blonde s'éloignait d'eux, il ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur l'avancement de leur « couple ». Et elle qui avait déjà du mal avec ses propres pensées, elle ne pouvait pas entendre constamment son père lui poser encore plus de questions.

* * *

 **Décembre 2010**

Dans le nouvel appartement, les habitudes changèrent. Être constamment en tête a tête les avaient rapproché. Si Virginie s'en réjouissait, Céline restait encore un peu distante. Elle avait encore du mal a comprendre pourquoi son corps réagissait aussi facilement en présence de Virginie alors que son propre cerveau lui bloquait l'accès à leurs souvenirs.

A la fin de ce quatrième mois de cohabitation, Virginie commençait sérieusement a désespérer. Elle n'avait rien voulu tenté depuis qu'elles habitaient ensemble. Noël approchait et il semblerait que même cette magie n'opérait pas sur la blonde. Son cerveau gardait jalousement leurs souvenirs... Mais aussi celui de cette rupture qu'aucunes des deux n'avaient souhaité.

Virginie se rendait compte que tout ça été puéril et qu'elle pouvait faire face. Mais c'était plus simple d'avoir cette conversation dans sa tête que face a la blonde. Il fallait qu'elle parle a Céline ce week-end. Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue tout ça, tant pis si elle devait se trouver un nouveau logement après. Tant pis si ça l'éloignait de Céline... Tant pis si elle perdait tout. Elle ne pouvait pas consentement se sentir mal a l'aise ou d'espérer que Céline se souvienne pour ensuite être soulagée qu'elle ne se souvienne pas. Ces sentiments contradictoires la fatiguait.

C'était vendredi soir, le jour des courses. Virginie était censée les faire mais elle s'était endormie a l'appartement. Céline avait trouvé sa colocataire totalement avachie sur le canapé. Elle l'avait réveillée et elles avaient décidé d'aller ensemble faire des petites courses dans le supermarché le plus proche. Malheureusement Virginie avait eu un problème avec son scooter et elles avaient du y aller a pieds. Si Céline avait été ravie de ne pas monter sur "l'engin de torture", Virginie avait froncé des sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de ça demain et qu'elle trouve un garagiste. Ca reporterait sans doute la conversation qu'elle voulait avoir avec Céline. Encore.

Après avoir prit le strict nécessaire, elles se dirigèrent vers l'appartement. Sauf qu'a force de faire des détours, puisque la majorité des magasins avaient fermé a cause de l'heure tardive, elles étaient bien plus loin de chez elles que d'habitude. Heureusement, elles étaient peu chargées. Même si le froid était plutôt mordant et qu'il faisait nuit, c'était supportable grâce a leur manteau épais et chaud.

 **Je suis sure qu'on va mettre des heures pour...** Céline s'arrêta net dans sa phrase en voyant une petite ruelle qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Ces derniers temps, des petits détails commençaient peu à peu à lui revenait en mémoire. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu partager tout ça avec Virginie, elle décidait de se concentrer un maximum en espérant lui faire la surprise a Noël.

Pour le moment c'était des petits détails. Comme certains lieu ou certains souvenirs d'enfances par des odeurs. La dernière fois ça avait été une odeur de pluie sur le bitume. Elle avait sentit de nombreuses fois cette odeur, mais l'autre fois il y avait eu quelque chose d'autre. Une odeur de plante mélangée a toutes ces senteurs. Et elle avait eu un flash d'une petit fille qui était tombée de vélo et qui pleurait assise sur le bitume. Elle savait que c'était elle et que c'était quelque chose qui lui était arrivé. Ça avait été rapide, trois secondes tout au plus. Mais, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait en tête autre chose que ses souvenirs habituels.

 **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda Virginie qui s'était retournée vers elle et qui la regardait, inquiète.

 **Non... C'est rien.** Dit elle alors qu'elles s'engouffraient dans la petite rue. Elles avancèrent doucement vers une place que Céline avait l'impression de connaître. Elle observa les lieux et aperçu un banc entouré de pigeons qui mangeaient des restes de pains.

Virginie se figea quelques secondes. Vu qu'elles étaient plus loin, elles n'avaient pas pour habitude de passer par la. Ce détour par cette ruelle... Ce banc et ces pigeons... Elle avait eu le même flash que Céline, sans le savoir. Leurs ancien loft n'était pas très loin de cette petite place. Et il leur arrivaient de passer ici lorsqu'elle rentrait de courses ou qu'elles voulaient se balader. C'était dans une « autre vie ». Curieusement, Céline avait trouvé son nouvel appartement dans le coin aussi. Finalement, sans le savoir la blonde habitait le même quartier qu'avant.

Virginie lui avait fait redécouvrir Marseille, la place du mistral et leurs habitants, mais la mémoire de la blonde restait inchangée. Et a présent la brune se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas fait revisiter les endroits ou elles allaient, avant. Pourquoi elle s'était contenté de lui faire voir les lieux les plus connu de Marseille et non les coins tranquilles ou elles allaient. Comme cette petite place, ou elles se trouvaient a présent. Même si ce n'était que des lieux de passages ça aurait pu aider. Il fallait voir la tête soucieuse de Céline, la brune était persuadée qu'il se passait quelque chose.

 **Eh, y'en a qui sont bien gâtés même avant Noël.** Dit Virginie avec un sourire, essayant de capter l'attention de la blonde. En vain. Elle donna un petit coup de coude a Céline pour lui désigner les pigeons.

 **Mhh ?** La blonde sortit de ses pensée pour regarder l'endroit ou était les oiseaux. Et la, un nouveau flash fit son apparition.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Tu crois qu'on sera comme eux dans 30 ans ?** Elles passaient a coté du couple et Virginie chuchotait a sa compagne pour ne pas que les vieux puissent l'entendre._

 _ **Non.** Céline marqua une courte pause et se tourna vers la brune qui la regardait en fronçant des sourcils. **On sera bien mieux.** Dit la blonde avec un sourire. Elles se mirent a pouffer de rire en s'éloignant de la place sous le regard étonné des deux autres._

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Céline s'était figée au milieu de la place. Ce souvenir elle s'en rappelait. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le seul... Elle avait l'impression qu'une vanne s'était ouverte et a présent tous pleins de bribes lui revenaient en mémoire.

Virginie avait continué son chemin en regardant les pigeons qui mangeaient, ravis, et qui ne se préoccupaient pas du monde extérieur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler à Céline, mais en se retournant il n'y avait plus personne. Lorsqu'elle regarda en arrière elle la vit, complètement figée, bloquée dans ses pensées. Revenant sur ses pas, elle s'approcha de la blonde et posa ses sacs par terre. Lui posant doucement une main sur le bras, elle tenta d'entrer dans le champ de vision de la blonde.

 **Ça va ?** Lui demanda t elle inquiète.

Céline avait un énorme sourire collé au visage. Les pièces du puzzles semblaient s'assembler peut a peut dans son esprit. Elle acquiesça lentement et regarda Virginie. Certes, il y avait encore quelques zones d'ombres mais la blonde savait qu'a présent, ce n'était qu'une histoire de patience et de temps. Il fallait qu'elle en discute avec sa psy, cette avancée allait changer considérablement les choses.

Ne sachant pas trouver les mots pour lui dire, elle se contenta de répéter mots pour mots son souvenirs. Tant pis pour Noël et l'effet de surprise. Surtout que cette fois ce souvenirs était beaucoup plus long et important. Elle espérait juste que Virginie se rappelle de ce moment aussi. **Tu crois qu'on sera comme eux dans 30 ans ?** Dit elle en désignant le banc avec un sourire.

Virginie mit un moment avant de comprendre et son air ahurit fit rire Céline, qui lâcha ses sacs pour se jeter dans les bras de la brune. La cheffe de chantier se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas basculer et les faire tomber en arrière. Elle sourit et se blottie rapidement dans le cou de la blonde respirant a plein poumon une odeur longtemps oubliée. Elles étaient amies, et grâce a ça Virginie pouvait la voir et être auprès d'elle. Mais la brune ne s'était que très peu risquée a des gestes d'affections et... Dieu que son odeur lui avait manqué !

C'est avec un énorme sourire qu'elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre pour se faire face. Virginie ne voulant pas la laisser trop s'éloigner, continuait de lui tenir la taille de ses bras. Céline de son coté avait toujours les bras autour du cou de Virginie.

 **Non,** murmura la brune tout en fixant ce regard azur qui lui avait manqué aussi. A présent elle voyait dans ses yeux que quelque chose avait changé. La Céline d'avant était de retour. **On sera mieux.** La blonde s'avança vers Virginie et l'embrassa. La brune s'empressa de lui rendre son baiser, le sourire au lèvres. C'était définitivement la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Noël bien avant l'heure, pour elles aussi.

 **FIN**

 _Note de l'auteur : Il y a eu pas mal de changements pour ce dernier chapitre. J'ai du ré écrire pas mal de choses parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de manques et que ça ressemblait plus a une suite d'idées plutôt qu'une fin d'histoire. J'espère que la fin ne vous parait pas trop bâclée. J'hésite cependant a écrire un épilogue (qui n'est pas du tout fait et que je devrais écrire de bout en bout)... J'ai quelques idées, mais J'hésite a terminer sur quelque chose de bien différent. Vos avis sont les bien venus : épilogue ou pas épilogue? ^^_


End file.
